What Life Gives You
by Hello gorgeous24
Summary: This story is very dark so please do not read if you can't handle it, this story revolves around Hermione and some awful events in her young life, this story has: underage noncon, abuse, and rape. Eventually some bellamione.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is a very dark fanfiction Please do not read if you feel uncomfortable; contains underage, noncon, abuse, and perhaps some love… Perhaps. Unusual Bellamione.

Another year at Hogwarts has started, summer was starting to fade and the slight chill of fall was on the horizon. It was Hermione's second year at Hogwarts and she couldn't wait to see Ron and Harry again. As Hermione made her way with her luggage to the Hogwarts Express she saw Harry and Ron clad in their jeans as always. "Harry, Ron! It's so good to see you again how was your summer?" Hermione said as she embraced the two boys. "Hey Hermione, wow you look different did you do something to your hair?" Ron said as he accepted the hug. "Yeah you do look different," Harry stated, "but a good different." He sputtered out when he saw her face fall a bit. She started to smile at his efforts and spoke, "no I haven't done anything different perhaps it's my slight tan I got while on vacation with my parents." After their greetings they all boarded the train together finding an empty compartment towards the end of the train. Once on board they shared what they did with their summers, Harry got to spend his with Ron and his family at the burrow. While Hermione got to go to Venice Italy with her parents, (hence her slight tan). The trio dozed off into naps, as they were drawing nearer to their beloved school Hermione was the first to rouse from her light slumber, "hey Harry, Ron," she said while gently shaking them, "we should get up we're almost there, come on we need to change into our school robes." She tried one more time before they finally got up and they all dressed, as Hermione pulled off her jumper it was evident to the boys that it was not her tan that was different.

When they finally arrived at the castle they were all escorted to the Great Hall to enjoy the Sorting ceremony and to enjoy the feast. At dinner Hermione noticed some of her peers if not all were staring at her and her two best friends; rumor has it that the trio had gained some popularity amongst the wizard world. Being friends with, the Harry Potter does draw some attention.

After dinner Hermione went up to the girl dorms, she was tired and wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and go to sleep. When she got into her room she found her roommates: Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil getting ready for bed. As Lavender was taking off her robes Hermione noticed the slight swell of her breasts peeking out of her bra, and wondered if she too would start developing soon, tearing her eyes away from Lavenders semi nude form she continued to dress into her nightgown and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Hermione awoke and decided to take a shower, when she got in the showers she noticed most, if not all the girls have already started developing breasts and curves in their figures, when Hermione looked down at her own figure she saw her blossoming chest, and her somewhat boyish figure had turned to a more womanly body since she last studied her body.

As summer died the bitter cold kicked in and dark ominous clouds started to surround the castle and its occupants.

After breakfast Hermione made the dreaded journey to the frigid dungeons for her potions class with Professor Snape. She didn't mind potions class so much, but it was the professor she wasn't looking forward to, not to mention that class had mainly Slytherins in it. Making her way towards the classroom she accidently bumped into the queen of the snakes: Pansy Parkinson. "Watch it mudblood," she hissed.

"Sorry Pansy." Hermione grounded out. 'It wasn't like I meant to bump into her and she didn't have to use such rude language,' Hermione thought to herself.

"Please take your seats, I have no time for your insulants today." The potion master announced. Scanning the room he spotted just the right lion to pick on, "Miss Granger I do believe that sweater is out of dress code." "But professor it's freezing down here." she protested, "as you can see Miss Granger the other students don't find a problem with the temperature." Snape said rather smugly, "that's because snakes are cold blooded." She retorted under her breath, "detention Miss Granger and it would do to leave your snarky remarks behind." Hermione took her punishment with a grain of salt as she took off her sweater and slumped into her chair. As the cold air hit her, she felt a tingle in her chest, just then Pansy leaned into her and husked "must be nippy in here mudblood.,"while staring hungrily at Hermione's chest. Hermione looked down to see what she was talking about, and saw two harden nippels straing against her shirt. Her face turned beet red as she buried her face into her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Making her way back to the castle after helping snape look for ingredients in the forbidden forest for her detention, Hermione was cornered by a group a snakes, one of the being Pansy "Oh look it's the mudslut who can't keep her nippels undercontrol." Pansy teased as she pushed Hermione into the mud. "What do you want Parkinson?" Hermione asks while trying to get up, but to no avail she fails to get back up, and a rain of fists landed on her face and body, Daphne got in a shot and it landed on her nose making it bleed. "Oh look she's covered in mud and blood, just like she is a mudblood," one of the girls hissed. "Please stop! Please, you're hurting me!" Hermione pleaded, but her cries landed on deaf ears as the girls took turns beating her to the edge of unconsciousness. When the cries stopped so did the beating, the girls got bored and decided to leave the beaten girl, but not without a parting gift, Pansy gave a final kick to Hermione's ribs, hissing "maybe next time you'll watch who you bump into mudblud." And with that she spat on the poor girl and stalked off and laughing with her fellow snakes.

'She beat me because I bumped into her, is she mental,' Hermione thought bitterly as she picked herself up off the ground and limped her way towards the showers while clutching at her ribs. She stripped her robes off and went under the comforting spray of the warm water. The blood and mud pooled at her feet, she stayed under the spray until the water around her feet ran clear. After her shower she looked at her body in the mirror and could already see the bruises on her body starting to form, the biggest of the lot was the one on her ribs, there was also a particularly nasty cut on her nose. 'Daphne must have been wearing a ring when she punched me,' Hermione thought to herself.

She crawled into bed in immense pain and cried herself to sleep


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Hey so some pretty dark stuff coming, if you can't tell by my foreshadowing. Maybe a certain dark witch is coming to Hogwarts.**

It was the middle of December and the snow was falling very heavy. In fact there was a storm brewing, and it was headed straight towards Hogwarts. Hermione was spending some quiet time at the edge of the forbidden forest, ever since the bullying started getting worse she started spending more time alone and away from Harry and Ron. While sitting in her favorite hiding place Hermione heard a twig snap and some rustling in the bushes, she jumped and looked towards the dark trees in hopes of catching what made the sound, "Maybe it was an animal or something," Hermione reassured herself out loud. Shaking her head Hermione continued to read the Daily Prophet the headline read: " _More Muggle borns died horrific deaths at the hands of the most notorious death eaters,"_ and with that Hermione shivered and went back to her dorms.

…

 **The Storm:** It started gently, but then ripped through it's surrounding, covering everything in it's path with a blanket of white, the winds howled at the castel, whipping around threatening to rip the trees from their rooted homes. The sound of hard snow pounding the frozen earth waking the dead from their eternal slumbers, causing man and creature alike to crawl into the safety of their shelters. It wasn't just the first years afraid of the storm bruting away just outside the window, the storm had even the bravest 7th year cowering under their blankets

…

 **The next morning:** The next morning brought calm skies and a very thick layer of snow covering the grounds of Hogwarts, everything was peaceful again, but just like in every Shakespeare play; looks are deceiving.

Hermione awoke the next morning feeling tired, she hardly slept through the storm. She begrudgingly started pulling on her robes and headed down to breakfast, "one more day," she sighed to herself. The students only had one more day before their holiday began.

"Good morning students, seeing how there is only one day left of classes we, the faculty have decided to cancel any classes today due to that nasty storm that hit last night. Think of this as a early Christmas gift from us to you." Dumbledore announced and the children all cheered.

"Hey Hermione," Ron said with a mouthful of food, "how would you like coming over to my house for the holiday?"

"That would be lovely Ron, thank you." She replied

"Harry, you're coming to right?" Ron asked.

"Are you kidding, I'd love to come, it's way better than my aunt and uncle's house, you'll love it Hermione." Harry concluded.

After breakfast Hermione decided to pack herself a picnic and go back to her hiding spot just at the edge of the forest, she did invite Harry and Ron, but they had to practice for their upcoming quidditch season.

Upon arrival Hermione started to pull things from her basket, charmed to hold more than what it appears it can. She laid out her blanket and laid down, casting a heating charm around herself.

Though she casted the charm she still couldn't shake the chilling presents around her, and that's when she hear it, a voice.

"Hello, girl." the stranger greeted in a smooth dark tone.

Hermione jumped and faced the intruder, and timidly replied back, "hello".


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I know, I know, I hate when people leave cliff hangers, but lucky for you lot I'm on vacation and am able to write the next chapter right now.**

The dark witch was dressed in a long black dress and a corset, she had long black curly hair, and dark ebony eyes that contrasted with her pale skin and red full lips, she had high cheekbones and a proud face, she was tragically beautiful.

"What are you doing here all alone near the woods?" The dark witch said, "and are you alone?" she added with a sick grin.

"Y-yes," Hermione choked out, "who are you might I ask?"

"I'll be asking the questions, now tell me what is your name." It was more of a demand than a question.

Hermione flinched at this woman's harsh tone, "it's Hermione, Hermione Granger."

The dark witch cackled "you're Granger as in Potter's mudblood Granger."

"How did yo… Who are you?"

Slap, the dark witch's hand connected with the poor girl's face and, "What did I tell you about the questions!" she shrieked, "but seeing as you're so intriguing I shall answer. First off my name is Bellatrix Lestrange, I am a pureblood I come from the most noble House of Black and I'm a death eater, meaning it's my job to keep filth such as yourself out of this world and to put those who step out of line in their place."

"But I'm not filth," Hermione said angrily.

"Yeah we'll see about that." Bellatrix stated and lunged at the girl. Straddling her hips and throwing punch after punch bruising the already abused skin.

"Please stop, I'll do anything, Please get off!" was the desperate cry as Hermione tried to stop the offending hands from causing further damage.

Bellatrix pushed off the girl and whipped out her wand and yelled the six letter word she was most famous for, "Crucio!"

The girl's body was writhing on the floor, she felt like her whole body was on fire, and being stabbed a hundred times over with knifes, her lungs felt like they had led in them she couldn't breathe, couldn't fight back she was helpless in that moment. Hermione knew it must have only been a minuet, but it felt like the curse was being held for hours.

When the spell did let up Hermione gasped for air, filling her lungs with the much needed oxygen, she scrambled for her wand in a weak attempt to protect herself, but not before Bellatrix was on her again.

She might have been a very bright witch, but she was only a second year and didn't know the first thing about self defense, the best she could do is cast a weak protego.

As soon as Bellatrix was on her again she pulled out a small silver dagger and whispered in a childish voice, "I'm going to paint the snow red with your filthy blood."

And with that she started slicing away at Hermione's exposed skin.

"Hmmmm, there's not a lot of skin for me to work with, I guess we'll just have to find more under all these layers." the deranged woman husked.

She started with Hermione's many layer of shirts and sweaters, cutting away at the fabric exposing the tainted skin to the elements.

The dark witch could see Hermione's torso was littered with an oray of bruises and cuts the one from Pansy almost a month ago had barely started to fade, she had a few cust just below her breast, and because her skin was so pale the bruises looked more prominent.

The only thing keeping Hermione's modesty was the light lavender bra she was wearing.

Bellatrix's hungry eyes saw the last barrier keeping her from the prize inside.

She reached to cut it off, when Hermione begged, "Please! No dear God, don't cut it off please."

Bellatrix looked Hermione straight in the eye and cut off the bra.

Hermione made an attempt to cover herself, but Bellatrix gathered her wrists with one hand.

Hermione struggled and let out a strangled scream while the dark witch licked her lips and raked her eyes over the newly presented skin.

"I think I like you under me." the dark witch said and harshly grabbed one of the young girl's breasts, "Mmmh I think I like it a lot."

The young girl had to do something to stop the dark witch from touching her, so she spit in the older woman's face.

The vice like hand let go of the young girl's wrists to wipe the spit off her face.

Hermione pushed the woman off her and tried to make a run for it, but she barely made two steps before the dark witch tackled the girl.

On impact she hit her head hard on the frozen ground and a trickle of blood started the run down the child's face.

Hermione rolled onto her back only to have black inky eyes boring into her, Bellatrix had a look of pure hatred on her face, but there was something in her eyes that Hermione has never seen in anyone's eyes.

"You little bitch! You think you can just disrespect your betters like that, I'll show you."

She grabbed Hermione by her bushy curls and dragged her back to the blanket. She bound her wrists together and had them pinned above her heads.

"Now little girl I'll teach you a lesson you will _Never_ forget."

Bellatrix ran her nails from Hermione's neck all the way down to the waistband of her pants, leaving red angry lines in their wake.

Hermione gave a whimper when the older woman's nails slowed between her breasts. When Bellatrix's hand started to slip into the young girl's pants she let out a scream, "Come on deary, you said you would do anything right." She said with a sickly sweet voice. But that didn't stop Hermione from trying to get out of her clutches. "Please stop, I'm still a minor."

"Oh good, I like them young," the older woman purred into Hermione's ear.

Never in her life did Hermione think that this would happen to her. She was pulled from her thoughts when Bellatrix started to rub her through her panties, and crushed her mouth to hers, and bit her lip causing it to bleed. Silent tears started to flow down her face, she was helpless.

"Are you enjoying this muddy? How about this." The dark witch said while slipping a finger into her. "Oh a virgin are we, well we can fix that, can't we." "Don't! I beg of you, you can't! Anything but that!"

A punch was delivered to the girl's eye knocking her out, she started to bleed profusely.

Bellatrix pulled the girl's pants and underwear down to her ankles, and hiking up her own skirt and cast an engorgio on her own clit making it four times it's size.

She wanted her little plaything to be conscious to enjoy the "fun" she was going to inflict on the young girl.

She casted the Rennervate charm.

"Hello my filthy girl, have a nice nap." before Hermione could answer Bellatrix thrusted her engorged sex into Hermione's tight virgin hole, groaning at the feel of her tight walls closing around her, "Merlin you're so tight, oh yes you feel so good," Bellatrix moaned while continuing her unforgivable thrusting, Ripping a scream of agony from Hermione's throat, tearing every last bit of innocence from her.

Bellatrix attacked her neck with with her teeth and tongue, latching her mouth onto a stiff nippel, swirling her tounge around it and then biting it, hard pulling screams from the victim below her. The biting only caused Hermione to arch her back and pushing her hand sized breasts into her mouth. Bellatrix grabbed her by the neck and started to choke her to keep her from screaming too loudly.

"Stop screaming mudslut, or else Bella is going to have to take you from behind and put your face in the snow."

Hermione eventually stopped screaming not because of Bellatrix's threat, but because her air passage was being blocked.

A few more thrusts later Bellatrix came in the girl and rolled off her, "we should do this again sometime mud baby, well farwell." And with that Bella gave a stomp of her high heeled boot to her ribs, there was a loud crack, she broke her ribs the pain was so immense it actually knocked the poor child out, but not before spitting up some blood.

The deranged witch turned on the spot leaving Hermione unconscious and beat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Let me make this perfectly clear, if you do not like this story than don't read. I don't need negative energy around my work. This is my art, art is supposed to pull emotion from it's audience, so if this story doesn't pull an emotion you like then keep it to yourself. Thank You. Also I might have this story being 3rd person omniscient.**

Snape was on his way into the forbidden forest to collect ingredients the Hogwarts greenhouse did not supply, but just as he was at the edge of the forests barrier he saw a motionless heap on the floor. He walked up to the bundle and on closer inspection he saw that it was the muggle- born; Hermione Granger. She had a swollen black eye, a busted lip and various cuts on her face, her neck had some bite marks and what appeared to be hickeys, he looked on and saw that her clothes were ripped open, and had multiple bruises on her torso and scratches near her exposed breasts, there was a carving on her left hipbone that read, " _BB"_ he gasped and when he saw that a mixture of cum and blood pooled between her legs.

It was no mystery, the young girl had been raped, and he had a pretty good idea of who it was.

He covered the girl in the blanket and picked her up in his arms.

He couldn't take her to Madame Pomfrey she would start asking questions and he couldn't' risk her knowing who did this to the young girl.

Snape took a secret passage to get back into the castle and into his chambers.

When he arrived he got out a blood replenishing potion and started to cast a charm to set her ribs back to normal.

It was evident that she had some internal bleeding, but that was to be expected she was just raped.

She was only 14 and she was raped.

She started to stir after Snape just healed her flesh wounds.

"Where am I?" was the soft question.

"Miss Granger you are in my personal chambers, do you know what happened to you?"

"I was near the forbidden forest and then a woman she… she attacked me, she- she raped me, she forced herself on me." Hermione started to burst into tears, her sobs were so strong it caused her whole body the shake. She was ashamed and felt dirty, what that woman did to her made her want to crawl in a hole and die, she didn't want to spend the rest of her life being a victim to this, insane, sadistic woman.

"Do you know who that woman was?"

"I... I can't remember." She choked out.

She tried to sit up, but only to have pain shoot through her body

"Please Miss Granger you must lie down or you'll injure yourself even more."

"Don't worry Miss Granger, you'll be better in a few days, you should rest for now."

"But wait, Ron I promised I would go to his house for the holiday break."

"I will inform him you had an emergency and you can go in a few days, but for now you need to rest."

Snape gave her a sleeping draught and with a tear stained face Hermione fell into a heavy dreamless sleep.

…

Two days passed and Hermione was well enough to go the Burrow for the holiday. She woke up and started to get ready, she casted a glamour spell over herself like Snape taught her, to hide most of the bruises and the love bites she had on her neck.

She boarded the train to kings cross station to meet with Ron and his family, she found a compartment that was empty and set her luggage down in the compartment.

She decided she wasn't going to tell Harry or Ron what happened to her, she felt too ashamed and didn't want them to be angry at her. (Though she had nothing to worry about).

"Hey, Hermione over here," the two boys waved her down.

"Hey guys, it's so good to see you."

"Hermione this is my mom and little sister Ginny."

"Hello dear, did you have a nice trip?"

"Oh yes thank you, it's very nice to meet you Mrs. Weasley, and you too Ginny."

After exchanging pleasantries, they all piled into the Weasley's enchanted flying car.

They arrived at the Burrow around mid noon, just in time for them to have lunch. Hermione was to share a room with Ginny, she didn't know her that well, but knew she liked something about her.

That night Hermione fell into a restless sleep, she was having nightmares about her attack, it always started the same way; she was lying peacefully in the calm snowy surroundings of the forest and then something like a baby claws it's way out of her womb and glares at her with black inky eyes, but before she can further look at the baby a cloud of black curls and black flowing fabric swoops over her suffocating her until she jerks herself awake.

Careful not to wake Ginny, she slipped out of bed and down to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

She was startled by the figure sitting at the kitchen table.

"Oh Mrs. Weasley, you startled me." Mrs. Weasley was sitting at the table with a cup of tea and the Daily Prophet in hand.

"Oh I'm sorry dear, was there something you needed, you don't look so good."

"Yeah I-I just came down for a glass of water. Mrs Weasley, I was wondering have you ever heard of a witch impregnating another witch?" Because of her dreams she thinks somehow Bellatrix had gotten her pregnant. She was hoping that Mrs. Weasley would tell her that sort of thing was impossible.

"Well it certainly not impossible, why the interest in such a subject?" Mrs. Weasley asked curiously.

Hermione panicked, she didn't want to tell her what happened to her, "I was just um curious I guess." a silence passed by the two until Hermione bid her a goodnight and rushed back the her's and Ginny's room.


	7. Chapter 7

A week had passed, Hermione's suspicions had started to prove themselves, Her period was 8 days late, and she felt some tenderness in her breasts, and she was on a hormonal roller coaster.

Today the family had decided to take a trip to Diagon Alley. They were to travel by floo. Hermione was scarred she never travel by floo before, but Mrs. Weasley reassured her saying, "it's easy, all you have to do is grab a handful of powder, stand in the fire place and say your destination loudly and clearly."

When they finally arrived at Diagon Alley they all separated and promised to meet up around noon to have lunch.

Hermione was in search of a bookstore to look more into her… predicament. On her way she saw a very beautiful dress shop, it had a sign outside the window that read "Help Wanted" Hermione kept walking until she found the shop she was looking for.

She entered the shop and saw a young man behind the counter.

"Pardon me, but where would your books on witch pregnancy be?" she asked rather timidly.

He pointed towards a corner of the store and off she went.

The first book was a book on how parents can keep their child's premature magic under control, but Hermione was looking for a book to tell her how to tell if she's pregnant or not.

10 Books later and she found it, the answer she was seeking the book read " _Dripp white candle wax onto the testers stomach and recite this spell "Quld Gravidam."_

That night after everyone had gone to bed Hermione snuck into the bathroom, dripping the candle wax onto her stomach and reciting the spell. The wax started to turn into a gold color, her breathing stopped, black meant she wasn't, but gold ment she was. Her fears came true, she was pregnant.

Hermione broke out into a fit of sobbs. 'That's it my life is over, I'm only 14 what am I going to do, I can't go back to school everyone will know, and my parents, oh god no my parents what will they do." Hermione couldn't stop her crying she was having a panic attack, she couldn't be a mother, she could barely take care of herself.

Thinking rashley, Hermione picked herself off the ground and rushed to pack her stuff, and to leave a letter for her friends, telling them she had an emergency to attend to. She went down the stairs to the fireplace, she was scarred. The rational part of her brain shut down and the irrational part took over, she grabbed some powder and called out "Diagon Alley."

She knew there was a inn she could stay in for a few days until she figured out what she was going to do, but she only had so much money.

She walked into the inn and got a room for the week, it was very small room it had; a bed, one table and a chair, a bathroom, and a single window, which brought a very melancholy feel about the room.

The next morning brought a very depressed Hermione, she hadn't eaten since the night before, she didn't want to eat, but she knew she had to for the baby. She went down to the front desks and ordered some breakfast. During her breakfast she was thinking of what she would do once the baby was born. 'Perhaps I could give it to an orphanage, and return to school once I hand the baby over.' Hermione thought to herself.

Hermione decided that if she was going to go into hiding then she would need to look for some sort of work so she could continue renting out her room.

Wondering around Diagon Alley looking for work Hermione walked by Mrs. Crawford's dress shop, and it still had the help wanted sign up, hopefully with a bit of luck she would get this job.

She entered the shop and saw a beautiful shapely woman levitating various fabrics to their proper places. When she turned around she saw Hermione and smiled, "hello love, how can I help you today?"

"Hello my name is Hermione Granger, and I saw you had a help wanted sign outside your window."

"Oh yes I'm looking for a new assistant, do you have any formal training in dress making?"

"No, but I'm a fast learner." Mrs. Crawford didn't look convinced, "please I really need this job, I'll work extra hard, if you'd only give me a chance."

Mrs. Crawford smiled kindly at the young girl and gave in. "Oh alright, I really do need the help, and you can start tomorrow."


	8. Chapter 8

Today was the first day that Hermione was starting her first job, she was so nervous. Before she got dressed she ran to the bathroom and spilled the contents of her stomach into the sink, it was a combination of nerves and morning sickness.

She showered and tried to brush her bushy hair, which was always difficult in the morning, after taming her hair she looked into the mirror and saw her stomach look a little swollen, it wasn't very noticeable unless she really looked. After dressing in some nice warm robes she had a bit of toast and jam and headed out towards the dress shop.

When she entered the shop she was greeted by a huge pile of fabrics scattered all over the counter. Mrs. Crawford appeared behind the mountain of fabrics.

"Hello dear, I hope you're ready because we have a lot of work today."

"Let's start you off with organizing this pile, do you think you can do that?"

Hermione nodded and went to work.

Mrs. Crawford was a lovely woman, Her full name was Nelle Crawford. she was married once, but her husband died about 10 years ago. She didn't have any children or family, bust she did have a very good reputation in the Wizarding community. She is the best dress designer in the whole wizarding world. Clients all over the world come just to have a fitting with her.

Though Mrs. Crawford didn't have many interactions with children she took a liking to Hermione, but she was curious as to why a girl so young wasn't in school.

Hermione didn't have a hard time organizing the fabrics, but some fabrics were heavier than others. Hermione saw multiple women come in and out of the shop each one thoroughly satisfied with their purchases.

"Mrs. Crawford, I'm done with the fabrics." Hermione didn't notice, but she spent the whole day sorting fabrics, by time she looked at the clock it was already 7:00 pm.

"Oh dear look at the time, well that was all I needed today, tomorrow I will show you how to measure the clients so you can help while I'm with another client."

"Alright, see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow dear." Mrs. Crawford said warmly.

Hermione went straight home, she was exhausted, and it didn't help that all she had to eat that day was a piece of toast, and also she had a little person inside her sucking up all her nutrients.

After she had some tomato soup and a bath, Hermione drifted off into a deep sleep.

The next morning Hermione woke very sore, she felt soreness in her back and her shoulders, but she got dressed anyways and got ready for work, and this time she packed some money to buy lunch for herself.

It was starting to snow very heavily, it was difficult for Hermione to make her way to the shop, though it was only 10 minutes away from the inn, it took her 20 minutes, the snow was just too much, and the concrete had some ice on it and she fell more than twice on her trudge to the shop.

Hermione arrived at the front of the shop all red faced, sweaty, and her hair looked more chaotic than usual. Mrs. Crawford was seated at her designing desk sketching out a very chic dress that was special order.

When Mrs. Crawford looked up at the sound of the bell above the door she look shocked. "Oh my dear! What has happened to you, you look like if a tornado has hit you."

"I feel like a tornado has hit me, but it's alright, I'm fine, I just had a difficult time getting through all the snow."

"Alright, I'll get you some tea and then I can begin teaching you how to take measurements."

Mrs. Crawford led Hermione to one of the back rooms to show her how it's done. She had Hermione stand on one of the little platforms.

"Alright, first we measure the length of the body." She demonstrated by stretching the measuring tape from Hermione's head to her feet.

"And now we do the bust and the waist, do you mind taking off your sweater for me?"

Hermione's stomach dropped though she wasn't showing much yet there still was a slight swell that would be noticeable on close inspection.

"Um.. do you mind if I kept the sweater on… Please."

"Yes of course dear."

After 20 Minutes Hermione finally got the hang of it. It was a really slow day, practically no one came to the shop due to the snow howling around the streets.

Hermione was sweeping the floor when her stomach gave a very loud grumble, announcing it's lack of food. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was 1:00 pm. Hermione found Mrs. Crawford sketching her latest project.

"Um... Mrs. Crawford, it's 1:00, and I was wondering if I could go on my lunch break."

"What a wonderful idea, I'll join you. I swear if somebody doesn't remind me I'll forget to eat."

They grabbed their coats and headed for the main room of the shop. Mrs. Crawford held out her arm for Hermione, but Hermione only looked at her in confusion.

"Come on love, what are you waiting for?"

Hermione shrugged and grabbed hold of the older womans arm, but before she could even take a step she felt a pull in her stomach and then they were gone. When they landed Hermione felt like she'd been thrown in a blender, her head was spinning. She fell to her knees and started to throw up all over the pavement.

"Are you alright?" Mrs. Crawford asked worriedly.

"W-what… was that." Hermione asked, gasping for air.

"Have you never apparated before?"

"No." she replied breathlessly.

Mrs. Crawford helped the poor girl up. Hermione finally got a look at her surroundings, they arrived at a very up-scale looking cafe. A waiter lead them to a table. Hermione looked at the menu and saw she didn't bring enough money. 'Maybe I can buy half of a grapefruit and a glass of water.' she thought to herself.

The waiter came back ready to take their orders.

"Order whatever you want darling, I'm buying."

"Mrs. Crawford, you don't have to do that really…"

"Please darling, I'm rich, I have more than enough money to feed all of London, and you've been working very hard lately and I want to treat you."

The waiter came back with their food, Hermione had tri-tip with a side of potatoes, and a light salad. It was the first proper meal she's had since she found out that she was pregnant, and left the Weasley's home.

After lunch they apparated back to the shop. "Well it looks like no one is going to come today, no use staying here, why don't you take the rest of the day off, you look tired.

"Thank you Mrs. Crawford." Hermione started putting on her heavy winter coat, and scarf.

"Do you need a lift home dear?"

"No, I think I'll be alright." Before she left gave her, her first check, Hermione was so happy she went straight to the bank.

Night was falling quickly and she still had a 20 minute walk back to her room at the inn. Luckily it only started snowing for the last 5 minutes of her journey home. Hermione was chilled to the bone, her room was old and there wasn't any wood in the fireplace. She crawled between the sheets of her bed and casted a warming charm around her, it lasted half the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Spring time came, Hermione was doing fantastic at her job, she was starting to learn how to make dresses, Mrs. Crawford said in a few years she'd be as good as her. Hermione's baby bump was starting to show more now.

Hermione awoke early in the morning, it was a very hot day out, but she had to wear her big jacket, because she hadn't told Mrs. Crawford about the little "bundle of joy" growing inside her.

Hermione arrived at the shop sweating from wearing the heavy jacket. 'I need to tell Mrs. Crawford soon, I don't think I'll survive the heat if I continue like this.' she thought to herself.

"Hello Hermione you're just in time to help me cut these fabrics." She look at the flush girl as she nodded.

"Are you alright dear, you look flush. You should really take off your jacket."

"Uh… Mrs. Crawford, there's something I need to tell you.'

"Of course love you can tell me anything."

"You see, when I was at school I...I was uh… raped, and the person who raped me got me p-pregnant, and that's why I came here, to hide away until I had the baby and gave it away. I came to your shop so I could pay for my room I'm currently staying in, and that's why I've been wearing this jacket all the time to hide the bulge sticking out of my stomach." Hermione was in tears by the end of her explanation.

"Oh my dear child, how-how long have you been pregnant?" Her eyebrows were knit together in concern.

"S-since December."

They talked for a while, Mrs. Crawford told Hermione that she should go home and rest, but Hermione refused, she wanted to stay and help Mrs. Crawford cut the fabrics.

Hermione went home that night feeling a lot better than she had in months. She didn't expect Mrs. Crawford to be so accepting, she honestly thought that she was going to be fired and casted away from society, but none of that happened, Mrs. Crawford even measured her for a springtime maternity dress, since most of Hermione's clothes were starting to get tighter by the minute. Hermione didn't have enough money to buy new clothes and pay for her room, but it was okay the only time she did go out was to go to work. That was her whole life; wake up, eat, go to work, come home, get ready for bed, and then do it all over again.

Two weeks had passed and Hermione was on her way to work, the temperature had dropped increasingly, and the rain pouring outside didn't help either. Hermione found that the bigger she got the less balanced she was, she fell a few times, but always catching herself before her belly hit the pavement. When she fell she landed hard, ripping her jeans and scraping her hands.

She entered the shop sniffling, because she cut her hands on the sidewalk, though she was pregnant she was still a child, and children cry when they are hurt.

"What happened?" Mrs. Crawford asked worriedly.

Hermione was sporting a childish pout and a tear stained face completed with wide childlike eyes. She held out her hands for Mrs. Crawford to see. She forgot how young Hermione was, she always appeared so mature for her age.

"Aw sweetheart, come here I'll clean that up for you." She put Hermione on a stool and put a cream over Hermione's hands that made her wince, but when she opened her eyes the cuts were gone. She gave both of Hermione's hands a little kiss, it made Hermione giggle.

"There all better." she said with a smile.

Although Mrs. Crawford never had children she acted very motherly towards Hermione, In fact she was going to ask her if she would like to live with her. Her manor was huge and very lonely, she wanted to be there for Hermione, to support her. She knew it must be terrifying for a young girl only 14 to have a baby. She would tell Hermione after work that if she would like, she could live with her if she wanted.

After Mrs. Crawford dressed her wounds Hermione went to the farthest room in the shop to see the new shipment of satin and velvet fabrics.

Mrs. Crawford was in the front room at the counter writing a letter to one of her clients. Mrs. Crawford looked up when she heard the bell above the door rung. Two women walked in, one had piercing blue eyes and beautiful blonde hair that had a slight curl to it and pale flawless skin. The other woman looked older than the first women, but just as beautiful, the older woman had black curly hair with dark inky pools for eyes, and ruby red lips that looked even redder against her pale skin.

"Ah Madame Malfoy what a pleasant surprise, how may I help you today?" Mrs. Crawford asked.

"Hello Mrs. Crawford, my sister and I are here to get measured for our ballgowns for the yearly Malfoy spring Ball."

"Yes of course if you'd just follow me please." She lead them to two separate rooms.

"Madame Malfoy my latest protégé will be getting your measurements, and I'll be doing your sister's." Madame Malfoy nodded her signe of approval.

Mrs. Crawford went into the back room to get Hermione.

Hermione went to Madame Malfoy's room, she knew who she was because she once saw her and Draco at Alexander's bookshop when getting her books for the school year.

She entered the room to see Madame Malfoy standing on the platform looking at her expectantly with those cold blue eyes.

"Hello Madam Malfoy, I-I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger, I'm here to…" But she was cut off by the queen of ice.

"Aren't you that mudblood that always bests my son Draco." she stated in a rather bored town. The older woman looked the younger woman up and down, her gaze lingered on her tight fitting shirt, and the swell of her stomach caused by the baby bump.

"I… uh guess." she answered vary timidly feeling self conscious of her appearance. She knew she had to buy more clothes, but she didn't think it was that bad.

After getting measured she pushed past Hermione almost causing the girl to topple over and went out to pick what colors and fabric texture she wanted.

Hermione stayed in the room to put away her measuring tools when all of a sudden a woman bursted through the door.

"Cissy I… you." The older woman gasped looking at Hermione.

Hermione turned around shocked, "y-y-you." she stuttered out.

"Well look at you, you're the size of a house, what happened you let Potter warm your bed one night." She had an evil grin on her face.

"N-n-no,y-y-you did this to m-me."

"What!" Bellatrix asked angirly 'who does this mudslut think she is.' Bella thought to herself.

"It w-was y-you, that day in the w-woods."

"So what do you want money, support hmmm you want me to be there for you and your filthy little bastard." she said in her patronizing voice.

"N-no I-I don't need you." though she was scarred she tried to be brave.

Bellatrix rushed forward and grabbed the small girl by the shoulders and gave her a good shove to the floor. "Aww mudblood you're hurting my feelings." The sarcasm was dripping from her voice.

Hermione fell on her back. Bellatrix started moving closer to her, backing the girl into the wall. Hermione looked up from her spot on the floor and put a protective hand over her belly.

 **Crack** Bellatrix punched her in the mouth, and the poor girl cried out in pain, a little blood trickled down, her lip was busted by the psychopath.

"Merlin that felt good, I think I might take you home with me to continue our little game." There was a menacing tone in that statement.

She grabbed Hermione, and she apparated them to Malfoy manor. When they arrived Bellatrix threw her captive onto the marble floor, Hermione already felt the bruising beginning to bloom on her knees. When she tried to stand up a sharp high heeled boot slammed onto her back causing her to fall onto her stomach, the force made her puke all over the marble floor. 'she's going to kill this baby' Hermione thought.

"Please don't hurt me, I haven't done anything to you. If this is about the baby, don't worry it's not your problem, I'm already dealing with it." Hermione started to cry.

"I think I'll do what I want, you're mine now. And I don't give a flying fuck what you do with your spawn." The bitch was mental.

Bellatrix grabbed the girl by her bushy hair, and dragged her down into the cellar. She opened the cell door and threw the girl in. She stalked into the cell after the girl, and closed the door.

"Strip" the dark witch commanded.

"What!?"

"Are you daft, I said strip, or do you want me to rip off your clothes, and you shall have no more."

Hermione started to take off her jacket. She started to silently cry when she was unbuttoning her shirt, then she peeled off her jeans leaving her only in her bra and knickers.

"Since when did strip mean stop at your underclothes." She was getting irritated with the girl.

When Hermione moved too slowly for Bellatrix's liking, she walked up to the girl and ripped her bra off along with her underwear. She pushed the girl to the floor and looked down at her.

"You've gotten fat." Bellatrix stated rather bordley.

"I'm not fat, I'm pregnant, and it's because of you."

"Oh well, aren't we brave, well lets see how brave you are little girl," she went to the corner of the room that held a chest, she pulled something out of the chest and started to strap it on.

Bellatrix turned around clad only in her corset and a strap on.

Hermione cowered in the corner. Bella go on her hands and knees swaying her hips seductively while she crawled her way to the child crying in the corner, she grabbed the girl by the leg dragging her to her. Hermione screamed while Bellatrix giggled an insane giggle.

"Come on dear, don't you want to have a little fun?"

"NO!" she screamed.

She gripped the girl's knees and ripped them apart and positioning the strap on at the tight entrance. She "teased" Her by running the head along her slit, but it only brought more please to stop.

"Did you know," She said while thrusting the plastic into the girl, "that this is a magical dildo," she continued, while still thrusting ever so slowly, "meaning I can feel everything I'm doing to you." She picked up the speed.

"Please, please get off me." Hermione continued to cry and plead.

The pleas were getting Bellatrix off even more. "Oh yeah, keep begging me to stop, Oh merlin. I love the way your tight walls feel around me."

The dildo was bigger than her engorged clit, it was stretching out the girl causing her to scream even louder.

"OH YES OH GOD YES...I'M CUMMING!"

Bellatrix shuddered into an intense orgasm before falling limp on the girl. Bellatrix's chest was heaving against Hermione's swollen breasts.

Hermione tried to reach down and pull the dildo out, but her large stomach was in the way. The weight of Bellatrix was crushing her and the baby. Bellatrix shifted and started to suck on Hermione's neck, then she started to kiss her way down to her swollen breasts. She latched her mouth onto a very sensitive nipple.

As she suckeld on the nipple she found that Hermione's breasts were filled with milk, she pulled back and saw milk leaking out of the nipple she was just sucking on. Bellatrix looked at Hermione's tear filled face and spat her own breast milk in it, then threw her head back and laughed at the girl.

She got off the girl, then grabbed a handful of bushy locks.

"Get on your knees whore, I want you to suck me off.

Hermione just sat there looking frightened at the offending plastic, it was covered mostly in blood, even though she was no longer a virgin she still bled because of the large intrusion.

Bellatrix grabbed Hermione's hair with both hands and and thrusted her fake penise into the unwilling mouth.

After what seemed like a lifetime, the older witch finally got her second oragsm. When it subsided she pushed the girl away from her and left without another word.

Hermione pulled on her clothes and cried herself to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I'm not really looking for suggestions, and for those who are wondering, don't worry some Bellamione romance is in the future, you just need patients. Thanks so much for reading my fanfic.**

The sound of a loud pop woke Hermione up, she glanced towards the sound to be faced with a house elf named truffle, he was wrapped in a tea towel, and was holding a plate that had one loaf of bread and a glass of water.

"Hello, what's your name?." Hermione croaked, her voice laced with sleep.

"Shut Up Mudblood!" The creature yelled, the elf then proceeded to throw the bread on the floor and the glass of water at the girl.

Just as Hermione went to reach the bread the elf kicked it out of her reach, and laughed at her. Then the offending creature disappeared.

Hermione crawled towards the loaf of bread, it was a little dirty, but it was all she had to eat. She wished the elf hadn't smashed her water, because the bread was stale and dry. After she ate the bread she sat on the ground drawing patterns on the dirt covered floor. That is until she heard the clicking of heels and the jangling of keys, she faced the noise to see none other than her kidnapper.

Bellatrix sauntered in with a grin on her face.

"Good morning pet, you're looking rather big today, perhaps I should put you on a diet to lose all that fat." she always made it a point to comment on Hermione's size.

"I already told you, I'm not fat, I'm pregnant." Hermione was getting tired of her and it was only her second day in captivity.

Bellatrix didn't respond she just whipped out her wand and yelled "Crucio!"

Hermione's body contorted and withered on the ground. Loud screams were ripped out of her throat. The spell was lifted, but the tears still ran freely down her face.

Bellatrix got on her knees and stuck her hand in the girl's pants and inserted 2 fingers into her slit. She began to pump faster and faster as the minutes went by. Hermione just laid there sobbing she knew she couldn't do anything to stop the witch.

"I can feel your wetness, I knew you'd enjoy this." But what she mistook for arousal was actually blood. Bellatrix pulled her hand out and inspected her fingers. Hermione watch horrified as Bella put the fingers into her mouth, and moaned at the taste.

"You know for a mudblood you taste quite… good," the older woman purred.

She crashed their lips together, swiping at her bottom lip for entrance, when the girl refused, Bella's hand went for the girl's breasts and started to knead the swollen flesh with her palms. She grasped a nipple between her middle finger and thumb and twisted it, when Hermione gasped in pain Bellatrix thrusted her tongue into the girl's mouth exploring every inch of it.

Bellatrix started to grind her aching core on Hermione's jean clad thigh, causing blissful friction for the dark witch. She grinded until she came. She pushed herself off of Hermione and left the room. Hermione curled into a ball and rocked herself to sleep.

It carried on that way for a week.

Hermione was getting tired of wearing the same clothes everyday. She hadn't had a bath in over a week and the results were starting to show.

Bellatrix entered the cell where she kept the girl. When she entered her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"You smell, you do know that right?"

Hermione didn't answer she was too angry at the witch to answer.

"Aw is the little mud baby mad at Mistress." Bellatrix had started having her call her Mistress.

Still no answer.

"Well that's too bad I had a treat for the filthy girl, but if she dosen't want it…" before Bellatrix could leave she was on her feet.

"Wait!" Hermione shouted.

"Oh so it does speak well, I don't know if I should allow you such a luxury as a bath." She knew the girl wanted to bathe desperately, she read her thoughts.

"Please, may I please have a bath." She pleaded.

"Please what filth?"

"Please Mistress."

"I suppose you may have this treat, but only if you can make me cum."

Hermione knew there was a catch, there always was a catch. Hermione nodded her head, she knew what she had to do, but she didn't want to do it.

"Now lay on your back, you're going to eat me out until I cum, if I'm not satisfied you don't get your bath."

Hermione laid on her back like she was told to do, then Bellatrix hiked up her skirt and straddled Hermione's face.

Hermione looked up to the dripping folds, she didn't know what to do, she'd never done this before.

She felt a harsh pull at her hair and the gruff command.

"Are you waiting for a bloody invitation, for start licking."

She poked out her tongue and took a timid lick, she felt Bellatrix shudder. She continued licking, she accidentally grazed her clit which made the dark witch moan. Though she had "sex" with Bellatrix, she didn't know the first thing about it.

"Suck my clit" and Hermione did she latched her mouth onto the bundle of nerves. She felt the older woman above her starting to shudder and hum with pleasure. She grabbed hold of Hermione's hair causing the girl to moan in pain. The vibrations of the girl's moans sent Bella off the edge, by the time she was done she was practically humping Hermione's face. Hermione's face was covered in Bella's juices. The older witch got off the girl's face and pulled her to herself and started licking her own juices off the child's face.

"God mudblood, that was amazing." Bellatrix kissed her and then stood to leave.

"Wait, what about my bath?"

"Oh yeah, follow me."

Hermione scrambled to her feet and followed her out of the cellar.

She was lead up two flights of stairs, the house was big, and beautiful. On her way to the bathroom they passed by Narcissa sitting on a couch reading a book.

She looked at her sister and the girl and raised an eyebrow.

"Say hello to my new pet Cissy."

"Isn't that the mudblood from Mrs. Crawford's dress shop?"

Bellatrix gave a grin, "why yes, she is. And she's all mine, aren't you pet." Bellatrix grabbed Hermione's face with one hand and gave her a kiss on her nose. Hermione tried to jerk her face away, but Bella's grip was like an iron fist.

"Is she pregnant?"

"If you must know Cissy she is. Why does it displease you oh darling sister of mine."

Narcissa just wrinkled her nose and turned back to her book.

They kept walking until Bella stopped in front of a very large door. The bathroom was huge, there was a giant marble bathtub that could easily fit 8 people comfortably. There was also a shower on the other side of the bath. The whole bathroom was painted white everything in the bathroom was white, with slytherin green towels and candles.

Hermione turned around and saw Bellatrix still standing in the bathroom with her arms crossed and looking rather impatient.

"Well what are you waiting for?"

"Are you going to watch?" Hermione really didn't want the older woman in the room with her while she was in the bath.

"Yes, why are you shy," she cackled while looking at Hermione. "It's not like I haven't seen you nude before."

It was true Bellatrix had seen her nude, but not in such bright lighting, it was always so dark in the cellar.

"Um… can you at least turn around until I get into the tub... please."

"Then what's the point of me being in here then, I'm not worried you'll runaway I just want to watch the show." The older woman explained in a sultry voice.

Hermione made no move to take off her clothes.

"Either stripp and get in the tub or you'll have no bath at all, your choice."

After that statement Hermione started to pull off her clothes. Hermione caught a glimpse of herself in one of the many mirror's, she looked terrible her face looked hollow from the lack of food, her body was painted with red and blue bruises all over her, there was a particularly large bruise on her swollen stomach from when Bellatrix pushed her onto the marble floor when she first arrived.

'I hope the baby is okay.' Hermione thought worriedly to herself. Even though she didn't want the baby, she didn't want it to get hurt or worse die from all the abuse she got from Bellatrix, it wasn't the baby's fault, so why should it die.

While Hermione was deep in thought she didn't notice Bella's hungry eyes roaming over her body. Bellatrix was getting more turned on by the second, she was glad the mudblood's tits were getting bigger.

Bellatrix was just about to go in for the kill, but Hermione already started climbing into the tub.

The water was hot, but not too hot, it felt nice on Hermione's aching body. She washed her hair and then her body, there was a razor set out for her, but she couldn't really reach her legs with her belly in the way.

After her bath she had a hard time getting out.

"Come on mudblood, I don't have all day." Bellatrix was horny, and she was getting impatient.

"I can't get out I'm stuck."

"And that's my problem because… Look either you get out or you'll sleep in the tub for the rest of the night.

Hermione attempted to get out without hitting her baby bump on the marble. After about 5 attempts she finally pulled herself out.

"Thanks for the help." she grumbled while putting on her clothes

Smack

Bellatrix slapped the girl across the face, it was so powerful it made Hermione stumble.

"Why you ungrateful little bitch, that is no way to speak to your mistress." Bellatrix grabbed the girl by the hair and dragging her all the way back to the cellar. Once they arrived Bellatrix threw Hermione into the cell.

"Bad mudblood, you shall not be fed for the rest of the day." Bellatrix started to walk back up the stairs.

"Wait no! Please come back. I'm sorry."

True to her word Hermione didn't get to eat for the rest of the day, nor did she see the deranged witch.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hey I want to get into that Bellamione community, but I don't know, do any of you know? And thanks for all the positive reviews they are why I keep writing.**

The next morning Hermione was woken by tiny fists raining down on her, it was Truffle he came down to deliver her bread and water, but when he got there the girl was still asleep so he thought he'd "wake" her up. With a sick grin Truffle started hitting Hermion.

Hermione felt pain when he kept hitting her in the same places Bella hit her. Hermione had enough, she would not get beaten by some pathetic house elf. She was all for equality, and she thought house elves deserved rights and better treatment, but this elf was just asking for it.

"Get the hell off me you little shit!" Hermione pushed the elf off her. The elf retaliated by throwing a punch to the girl's bruised face, Hermione dodged it. Hermione was getting angry with this elf.

"I'll kill you," the elf screeched at Hermione while pulling out a little dagger. Hermione caught his arm before any harm could come to her.

"Why you little bigoted prick" Hermione started to twist the elf's arm till the point of breaking, The elf let out a little scream and disappeared. He didn't leave the breakfast he was supposed to bring for her, Hermione was so frustrated she hadn't eaten for two days, and her baby was taking all of her energy and nutrients to keep itself alive.

Hermione let out a loud cry, she was starving, she needed food or at least water.

…

Meanwhile truffle apparated back to the kitchen with the other house elves were busily making breakfast.

Bellatrix entered the kitchen and saw Hermione's tray of food untouched, she knew that the girl usually ate the food she gave her, but she found it curious that the food was untouched.

"Who delivers meals to the mudblood" She announced to the kitchen.

"I delivers the foods, Madame Lestrange." Truffle spoke up wit a little bow.

"And why praytell did the mudblood not eat the food her mistress so caringly gave her?"

"Truffle was attacked by Mudblood, Madame Lestrange." The elf threw himself at Bellatrix's feet pretending that the mudblood attacked him, he even bursted into tears.

"Attacked?" Bellatrix raised an eyebrow at the pathetic house elf.

The elf nodded his head enthusiastically. Bellatrix didn't believe him so she probed his mind. She saw how he attacked the mudblood, even pulling a dagger on her, she was amused how the mudblood fought back, but she was angry, how dare this elf try to lie to her, and try to destroy her property.

"YOU DARE LIE TO YOUR MISTRESS!" Bellatrix was livid. She whipped out her wand and yelled "CRUCIO!"

The house elf was flopping all over the floor the pain was too much for it, but in Bella's eyes this was it's punishment for touching her property. The house elf was lucky if he got anything short of dying.

"Mercy! Mistress, Mercy, please. Truffle is sorry!" The creatures shrinking could be heard from the cellar. All of the house elves stopped their work to witness one of their own being punished by their mistress. The truth was Bellatrix was actually quite pleasant to her house elves, but Truffle was a bad elf, he wasn't kind to the other elves and he was lazy and often took advantage of his mistresses prisoners, but this was the first time he ever got caught.

Bellatrix let up the curse, "If you ever defy me like that again you will die, am I clear?"

"Y-y-yes m-mistress."

Bellatrix turned and left the kitchen.

...

A loud pop announced the arrival of a house elf. Hermione flinched, she knew that sound, but when no abuse came Hermione turned to see if it was Truffle back for round 2. Standing in front of her was a house elf with big purple eyes, and it was wearing what appeared to be a skirt for a dress, but it added straps to it.

"Hello miss." It spoke in a kind voice.

"If you're here to fight bring it, I may get beaten by Bellatrix, but I will not get beaten by a house elf." The lack of food was making her more and more cranky.

The elf laughed, "Oh no miss Sprinkle is here to give miss her food." Hermione didn't notice the tray the elf was carrying. The tray had an assortment of deli meats and fruit with a few slices of bread and a glass of pumpkin juice and a glass of water.

Hermione's mouth watered, and her stomach lurched at the sight of the food. Sprinkle noticed this and smiled.

"Here Sprinkle brought this for Miss." Sprinkle held out the tray for Hermione to take. Hermione took the tray gratefully.

"Thank you." This was the first time anyone had shown her such kindness since she'd been taken. Hermione began to eat the food, she found it odd that the elf was still there, she thought that it would return to her duties or something.

Sprinkle noticed the girl was bruised all over, and had cuts all over her body, she also noticed the girl was pregnant.

"Would miss like Sprinkle to heal the wounds?"

Hermione nodded. "Would miss show Sprinkle where it is miss is hurt?" Hermione nodded and lifted her shirt that didn't even fit her anymore with her growing belly in the way. Hermione laid back and let Sprinkle heal her.

…

Bellatrix went into the dining room where Narcissa sat reading the daily profit while having a cup of tea with her breakfast. Bellatrix plopped herself on a chair across from her sister.

"Good morning Bella," Narcissa spoke without looking up from the paper.

"Good morning Cissy."

"Where have you been all morning." Narcissa inquired.

"I was punishing one of the house elves."

"Why might I ask."

Bellatrix gave a low chuckle, "because dear sister it tried to kill my pet, but the mudblood fought back." There was amusement in her tone at the last statement.

"Speaking of the mudblood, did you know they are looking for her?" Her tone was indifferent like always.

"Who do you mean they?"

"Everyone in the wizarding community, they think she's been kidnapped, Mrs. Crawford even set out a very sizeable reward for the ones who fine her." Narcissa said while showing Bella the newspaper.

Bella snatched it out of her hands and read it quickly.

"What are you going to do Bella?"

"Nothing, no one knows I have her."

"What are you going to do when she gives birth to your child, what is the point of keeping her, she's useless."  
Bella snapped, "Don't worry about it Cissy, and I'm keeping her because she's fun to… _play_ with." Bella finished with an evil smirk.

Narcissa got up and left the table, the truth was she felt bad for the girl, because she was just a girl, she was the same age as Draco. She couldn't bare to think if it was Draco and not the mudblood. She was just a child, but she wouldn't dare go against her sister.

Meanwhile Bella got up to go pay said Mudblood a little "Visit".


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Sorry for the grammer mistakes in the last chapter, I didn't proof read it and I was in a rush.**

…

Sprinkle was just finishing up when the sound of heels hitting concrete was coming closer, Sprinkle apperated back to the kitchen, Hermione didn't notice someone was coming or that Sprinkle even left, because she fell asleep.

Bella walked into the cell to see a very nude and pregnant Hermione asleep on the floor.

"Well, well, well, looks like muddy was expecting me." Bella purred

Hermione jerked herself awake, and gasped when she heard the husky voice, she saw Bella was looking at her, but her eyes weren't on Hermione's eyes, she was staring at her naked body. She stood there for a while just looking at her body, she had a hungry look in her eye, like she wanted to devour her body. Then a grin started to split her face as she went to the girl lying on the floor. She grabbed her face and pressed her body against hers. She crashed their lips together and started to explore the girl's mouth with her tongue. All Hermione could do was whimper and squirm. Bella roughly grabbed one of Hermione's breasts and started to knead it painfully, her hand started to travel down the girl's body, skipping over her belly. She reached down to her core and started to insert a few fingers at a time, pumping them in and out at an extreme rate.

When Bella thought she was good and ready she summoned her strap on. She put it on and placed the head at Hermione's entrance. The girl looked at her with pleading eyes, but Bellatrix just ignored it and pounded into the girl without stopping.

"Please stop! You're hurting the baby!" Hermione screamed from the top of her lungs.

"Shut up mudblood, no one cares about you or your bastard baby, it's trash anyways, just like you."

Bellatrix flipped the girl over "get on your hands and knees whore!" Bellatrix barked at her. Hermione got onto her hands and knees. Bella looked at her shapely ass and gave it a loud slap. The girl moaned in pain as the dark witch's hand was relentless on her. Tears were starting to roll from her eyes.

Bellatrix got her fake cock and entered it from behind the girl. She was fucking her like a common whore.

'It's not trash' she thought bitterly.

Bellatrix's thrusts started to become more erratic, she grabbed the girl's hair so hard her head might snap off. After a few more hard pumps and Bella was cumming hard. She pulled out of the girl and pushed her over. Hermione fell hard onto her stomach. Bellatrix got up to leave when she saw a large amount of blood coming out from between the girl's legs.

'Good' she thought 'now I don't have to deal with that damn baby when the bitch has it.' Bella turned and left Hermione, bleeding and crying on the cellar floor.

Hermione saw the blood coming out from between her legs, she let out a mournful cry. "No!... No! She killed my baby!... Why God...Why!... She killed our baby!" She laid down in the blood and tried to scoop it together as if that might bring her baby back. She cried for hours, she cried until she fell unconscious from all the blood loss

…

Narcissa saw Bella emerging from the cellars with a very satisfied grin on her face. "Well Cissy it looks like we don't have to worry about the baby anymore." Narcissa's face dropped.

"Bella, what did you do."

"I didn't do anything, after I fucked her she fell on her stomach and blood was coming from between her legs. It's her fault she couldn't stay up, I didn't kill the spawn, she did."

Narcissa felt sick to her stomach. She knew her sister played a part in the baby's death.

Bellatrix stalked out of the room and up the stairs into her chambers.

Narcissa rushed down to the cellar and bursted into the cell, she saw Hermione on the floor naked covered with blood and with blood coming from between her legs. She ran up to the girl and flipped her onto her back, she put her ear to the girl's chest to see if she was still alive. She heard a faint heartbeat, she let out a sigh of relief. Then she got out her wand and stuck it into the girl's bleeding entrance, and whispered a spell she learned from her training at St. Mungo's. She took it out and the tip of her wand glowed a bright warm yellow color. Tears rolled down Narcissa's face. "The Baby's okay, it's going to live." She whispered to the unconscious girl. On further inspection Narcissa found that the source for the blood was from some severe vaginal tearing. Narcissa use some healing spells to heal the tearing inside Hermione, after Narcissa summoned a bowl of water and a rag to clean the girl. She spread the girl's legs and started to clean up the blood, she continued up her body to her chest and arms, she could have cleaned her with magic, but felt the child deserved more.

As Narcissa continued to clean her, she started talking to the unmoving form, "you know I wanted to be a healer when I graduated Hogwarts, I even trained at St. Mungo's, that's why I knew how to check your wounds and to see if your baby was okay. I could have been great, if I could have been I would have been. My parents didn't want me to be a healer, they wanted me to be a perfect wife." She wrung out the rag in the bloody water. She saw the carving on Hermione's left hip that read " _BB_ " "I'm sorry," she sighed, "I'm sorry that you have to endure this, you're just a child, you shouldn't have to go through this." She started to cry again. "I swear you'll come out of this okay." She pressed a kissed to the child's forehead, Hermione started to stirr. Narcissa gathered the bowl and ragg and retreated from the cell.

Hermione woke up and in her bleary vision she saw a pair of legs leaving the cell.

…

Hermione fell into a deep depression after the incident with Bellatrix. She hardly ate, she didn't see the point anymore, her baby is dead. She didn't even try to resist Bellatrix anymore when she came down for her daily "visits", but that didn't stop the dark witch from beating her. She tried not to scream while Bellatrix was raping her, she knew it only encouraged her, Bellatrix loved to hear her scream, she got off more when she hears the child scream.

…

Hermione woke up to the sound of heels clicking, she saw that it was Bellatrix again, this was her second visit today. Hermione didn't move, she didn't care anymore all she wanted was for the dark witch to finish her off, she couldn't keep living like this.

Bellatrix walked into the cell, Hermione just laid there and waited for it to be over, she was hoping that she would be quick about it. Bellatrix climbed on top of the girl, none of her clothes fit her anymore due to her giant baby bump, she had to resort to just being naked. "You make this too easy for me muddy." She started sucking and kissing her neck, she started to slide her thigh between the girl's legs and started to rub it hard on the girl's core.

"Come one muddy, scream for me." But Hermione just laid there with a glassy look in her eyes. Bellatrix was getting angry with the girl for not playing in her game. She got off the girl and pulled her hair to make her sit up. Hermione winced at the pain, but still not a sound.

"Get up whore."

She got the girl on her hands and knees. She brought out a riding whip, and started wiping her bare ass. Tears started to roll down her face, but still the screams never came only grunts as she tried her best to hold in the screams.

"You little bitch, why aren't you screaming!" She was getting angrier and angrier, Hermione had started bleeding from the multiple whips she was getting from the crazy witch. She brought out the strap up and flipped the girl on to her back, ripping her legs apart and started pounding into the girl's abused cunt, she reached down her claw like hand and started to play with the girl's clit. Still not a sound from the girl.

"Fine if you're not going to scream why not use that mouth for better uses." She got the girl on her knees again by violently pulling her up to her knees. Hermione kneeled there with Bellatrix in front of her looking at her expectantly, but Hermione didn't open her mouth for her, that's when Bellatrix reached down and wrapped her hands around the girl's throat cutting off her air ways, Hermione tried to pry the hands away, but Bellatrix's hand were just too strong.

"If you're not going to open your mouth I'll make you, you stupid bitch!" She dug her nails into the girl's skin and tightened her grip on her throat. Hermione finally opened her mouth to gasp for any sort of air, Bellatrix saw her window and took it, she forcibly shoved her giant fake cock into the girl's mouth. Hermione gagged and choked on the big piece of plastic. The feel of Hermione chocking around her made Bellatrix moan and spasm in pleasure. She grabbed Hermione's hair to bob her head faster, Bellatrix took her fake cock out all the way just to slam it back in again. Of course Bellatrix could have used an imperius on the girl, but she always enjoyed the struggle, the fight, the way they squirmed and tried to get away, but no matter how hard they try she always got them.

Bellatrix started to spasm into an orgasm, her body jerking, and juices squirting everywhere, she pulled out her dick and slapped the younger witch in the face with it.

Hermione dropped to her hands and started to retch all over the floor. Bellatrix stepped back in disgust, "EW! Bad muddy! We do not throw up on the floor." She slapped the girl in the face leaving a stinging hand print on her cheek, causing the girl to fall on to her back.

Bellatrix saw this as the perfect opportunity. She quickly straddled the girl's legs, she would prefer to straddle the girl's waist, but she still had that bump in the way. Bellatrix leaned down to attack Hermione's breasts with her tongue and lips, and got a mouthful of Hermione's milk, she spit the milk all over the girl's face and chest. 'God, I can't wait till she gets this thing out of her so her tits would stop producing milk, and I can fuck her properly.' Bellatrix thought to herself.

She looked back up at the girl, "How's about we got for round two," Bellatrix said with a smirk and raised eyebrows . Hermione started to vigorously shake her head no, but the dark witch only saw this as encouragement for her to keep going.

Just as the older witch was about to insert her fake penis into the girl, she felt something kicking against her, Hermione felt it too.

"Did you… feel that?" The girl asked, finally speaking for the first time.

Bellatrix got off her and place a hand on the child's baby bump, there was another series of little kicks in Hermione's womb.

"I-it's the baby, it's s-still alive!" Hermione said her heart swimming with happiness, tears of joy and relief started to roll down the young girl's face.

Bellatrix's face was frozen, she still had a hand on Hermione's stomach still feeling the baby kicking and moving.

Hermione continued to cry out tears of joy. "Thank you God, my baby it's still alive!"  
Bellatrix looked scared and uttered one word.

"Shit."


	13. Chapter 13

"Shit."

Bellatrix ripped her arm off the girl's stomach and quickly retreated the cellar. Hermione looked at the retreating form, she felt a little sad that Bellatrix was unhappy that the baby, their baby was still alive, even though she knew that Bellatrix didn't care about her of their baby, and would gladly kill them both, it still hurt.

Bellatrix climbed the stairs leading out of the cellar.

She ran towards the kitchen to find Cissy, but she wasn't there, she tried looking in the sitting room, but she was still nowhere to be found. Bellatrix started to panic, she started frantically looking for her sister. Finally she found her in the library reading a book on how to deliver babies.

"Cissy we have to get rid of the girl immediately."

Narcissa put her book down and looked at her sister with raised eyebrows, "why Bella, what has happened?"

"Because, the- her baby is still alive, we need to get rid of her before she gives birth to it, we can take her to the forbidden forest or maybe even drop her off in some muggle city, or perhaps we can return her to the dress shop, if we alter her memory…" Bellatrix started to suggest solutions quickly, but she was cut off.

"No Bella." Narcissa had on a very serious expression, she was shocked that her sister would suggest that they just get rid of her. "You got her pregnant you have to take care of this, you can't just dump her somewhere." Narcissa was angry with her sister for trying to get rid of the girl. "You ruined her life Bellatrix, she's just a child you can't just leave her, like it or not she is carrying your baby."

The only time Narcissa uses her full time is when she's either very angry with her or if she was being very serious, Bellatrix felt it was both. Bella was a little upset that her sister wasn't agreeing with her plan. "Since when did you start caring about the mudblood Narcissa, or did you forget that she's still just a mudblood, everything we despise. Or are you going to be like Andromeda now and be a mud-lover!" Bella was starting to get angry with her sister for sympathising with the mudblood. Her mudblood.

"I started caring the day I saw her when you took her to have a bath, I cared when I found out that she's just 14, I cared because I'm a mother myself and my maternal instincts kicked in and I felt sorry and concerned for the girl, I cared when I found out that you raped her and got her pregnant!" Narcissa screamed at her.

"Well what exactly do you expect me to do Narcissa!" She yelled back at her sister, Anger quickly rising.

"DO THE RIGHT THING BELLA!" Narcissa got up and stormed out of the library, leaving Bellatrix all alone in the library.

Bellatrix was shocked, never had her sister been this upset with her, and all for what, for some stupid mudblood.

Meanwhile Hermione was down in the cellar cooing to her kicking baby. She didn't realise how much love she had for her baby until she thought she had lost it, but when she first felt the little kicks a spark of hope flooded her heart, and when Bellatrix felt it too, it confirmed that her baby was alive, Hermione could just feel her heart swelling with love for her baby, but all that joy did waver when Bellatrix looked displeased about the baby, but it didn't matter.

Bellatrix left the library and was brooding away in her room, thinking of what she was going to do about the girl. 'If Cissy won't help me then I'll just have to get rid of the girl myself.' She thought to herself. She started pacing around the room as if she was going to run into the answer. 'I could kill her, and tell Cissy that I let her go free.' she shook her head, "no, no Cissy would never buy that. Thin Bella, think.' She slammed her fist on the wall in frustration. 'Ugh why does Cissy even care about the mudblood, it's not like it has feelings, and who even

know if the kid is even mine, muddy could have been whoring herself out all on her own, and got pregnant and needed money so she said it was mine expecting me to pay her off.' Bellatrix knew that wasn't true, but Cissy didn't know that.

Bellatrix stormed out of her room and went to try and find her sister again.

Narcissa was in her room reading a book on how to charm knitting needles into making a blanket. She heard the door open, she looked up to see Bellatrix leaning against the door frame with an eyebrow raised.

"Cissy dear, please tell me you're not becoming one of those old depressive housewives who sit all day and knit, and other god awful crafts." Bellatrix cringed at the thought.

Narcissa looked up with an annoyed expression, "If you must know Bella I'm trying to make a gift for someone."

"Who?" Bella retorted in a suspicious tone.

"You'll see." Narcissa said under her breath with a sly grin on her face.

"Yeah right, anyways I've come to tell you that the thing growing inside the mudblood might not even be mine, seeing how the mudblood is a whore, she could have gotten pregnant from someone else. So there is no reason for us to keep her." Bellatrix was quite proud of the theory she made, but unfortunately for her Narcissa wouldn't buy any excuse she gave her.

"Wow Bellatrix, you came up with that all on your own." Bellatrix growled at the sarcastic tone her sister was using. "I know that isn't true Bella, she's only 14 and still is… well was in school when you decided to have your fun with her, I do not believe that she would be that type of girl."

Bellatrix opened her mouth to mouth and try to make another comment, Narciss cut her off.

"But since you feel so strongly about this we'll just have to do a DNA test when the baby is born." Narcissa started at her sister with a satisfied grin on her face. Bella was upset how her sister bested her and stormed out of the room.

Narcissa continued with her knitting as she heard Bellatrix slam the door, she knew that it was Bellatrix's baby, no matter what excuse Bella gave. She knew because when she inspected the girl that day she found the child in her own blood, because she saw her vaginal tearing, and if the girl was whore she wouldn't of bled like she did. But of course she wouldn't tell Bella how she knew, she didn't want Bella to punish her for meddling with her playthings.

Meanwhile Bellatrix was stomping all the way to her with a scowl on her pretty face. 'How dare Cissy go against me like that, I'm her own sister, that's treason to her own family.' Bellatrix swung open her door and slammed it shut, she threw herself onto the bed and pouted as if she was a child who didn't get her way. 'I guess I'll just have to go to plan B, once the slut has her baby, I'll kill it before Cissy can do her stupid DNA test on the stupid baby and finds out that it really is mine, and I'll tell Cissy I gave it to an orphanage so it can have a "better" life, but what to do with the girl.' She thought to herself. She put her hand to her chin and pondered for a minute. 'I want to keep the girl because she's so fun to fuck especially when she cries and tries to weakly push me away,' Bellatrix laughed to herself. 'But if I get rid of the baby, then I'll have to get rid of the mudblood too.' And then it came to her, she gasped 'I know I'll hide her at the Lestrange manor, and stick her in the dungeons, and tell Cissy I took her to a new wizarding school and gave her a large sum of money so she can start her life over.' "It's perfect!" She announced aloud.

Bellatrix went to bed that night feeling quite proud of herself, and her genius plan.

Hermione went to sleep that night feeling more excited than ever to have her baby that she loved so much.

…

The days went by, Bellatrix couldn't wait for her plan to commence. All she needed was for her whore to have the little bastard, and then everything else would fall into place.

Bellatrix started to notice what type of "gifts' Narcissa making; first it was the little mint green blanket made with very soft yarn, then there was the little silver socks that looked to be made for an infant's feet, but the cherry on top was the little slytherin green onesie that had a matching hat. Bellatrix knew who those were for, she was getting worried that Narcissa was becoming too involved with the girl and the baby. 'If this continues I'm going to have to change my plan' Bellatrix thought worriedly.

Though she was worried that didn't stop her from going into the cellar and fucking the poor girl at all hours of the night. Since the girl was no longer mournful for her baby she started screaming again and begging for Bellatrix to stop, claiming she was hurting the baby, but if she killed the baby while she was in the "throes of passion" then it would make Bellatrix's plan a lot easier, but she knew Cissy would never forgive her if she did.

…

Hermione was asleep in her corner on the cellar floor, with her arm draped protectively over her precious womb, when the familiar sound of heels clicking against the stairs, making Hermione stir a little in her sleep, but not enough for her to wake up.

The figure coming down the stairs stopped outside the cell door to look at the girl, a smile crawled its way to the woman's lips. She opened the cell door and started walking towards the sleeping child, the woman got on her knees and shook the girl awake.

Hermione felt herself being gently pulled from sleep, she opened her sleep blurred eyes to see two blue eyes staring back at her.

Narcissa had a small smile on her face when she saw two sleep filled eyes staring back at her, her heart twinged with a sort of love or fondness for the girl. Though she was a mudblood Narcissa liked the girl, she saw that she was a very bright girl, and with Draco still at school she had no one to take care of.

She was roused from her thoughts when she saw Hermione trying to sit up, since she was soon to be due her giant belly made it hard for her to get up. Noticing she was struggling Narcissa helped her up.

"Thanks." The girl said rather breathlessly.

Narcissa smiled warmly at her. She helped the girl to stand.

"Come, I've drawn you a bath."

Narcissa led the girl out of the cellar, they went up two flights of stairs to the same bathroom Bellatrix took her to. Narcissa helped Hermione into the tub. Once Hermione was in Narcissa poured some shampoo into her hands and started to wash the girl's hair.

Hermione thought it strange when she saw Narcissa didn't leave the bathroom after she was in the tub, but she was surprised and stiffened at the unfamiliar contact when she felt the older witch's hands in her hair.

Narcissa sensed the girl was surprised, "I'm sorry Hermione, it's just… I miss having someone to take care of, with Draco at school and Lucius on missions for the dark lord all the time… well I can leave if you'd like." Narcissa got up to leave.

"It's okay" Hermione spoke up, she felt sorry for Narcissa she knew she must be bored not having anyone, but Bellatrix around. She looked up at Narcissa and gave her a little smile. "I don't mind."

Narcissa returned the smile and went back to washing the child's hair. She liked the color of Hermione's hair, but it was extremely bushy. 'I'll have to get some of that anti frizz potion for her.' She thought to herself. She got a bowl and rinsed the girl's hair.

Hermione enjoyed the aroma of rose from the shampoo and the older witch's touch, it was the first pleasant human contact she's had since being taken.

After rinsing her hair Narcissa applied the conditioner. She grabbed the sponge and pour the mint body wash on it, she started to scrub the girl's back, she reached for her arm and scrubbed that too. She smiled while she cleaned the girl, it reminded her of when Draco was little and she used to give him a bath. Though the girl was too old to be bathed by someone else, Narcissa still enjoyed it.

Having Narcissa scrub her back and arms felt pleasant, but when she scrubbed Hermione's sensitive chest it was a little awkward, but Narcissa didn't think so.

Narcissa reached for the bowl and rinsed the girl's hair again, and continued to scrub her body. She reached down into the water and took Hermione by surprise when she brought her leg out of the water, and started to scrub her legs and feet too. 'Her skin is so soft' Narcissa thought to herself.

"There all done." Narcissa said with a pleased smile while looking at a thoroughly scrubbed Hermione.

Hermione moved to get out of the bath, but Narcissa stopped her.

"Wait here, I bought you some maternity pants and shirts."

"Thank you Mr.s Malfoy, but you didn't have to do that." Hermione said sortof shly.

"It's my pleasure, and I couldn't have you just being naked until the baby came."

The truth was Hermione's old clothes didn't fit her anymore because of her huge baby bump, she was going to wait until the baby was born to try to squeeze back into her old clothes, but for now she was completely nude.

Hermione just nodded her head, and Narcissa left her to soak in the bath while she went to get her fresh clothes.

Hermione closed her eyes and laid back in the bath, enjoying the feel of hot water on her slightly red skin, it was red from Narcissa's rough scrubbing.

 **Author's Note: Hope you like this chapter, some Bellamione on the way.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Bonsoir, I have big hopes for the next few chapters, and if you're wondering the connection between Hermione and Narcissa is strictly maternal, I had Narcissa be loving toward Hermione because she deserved some sort of kindness, I originally had Narcissa cold and uncaring, but I decided to give her a heart.**

Bellatrix was walking down the hallway when she saw Narcissa walking out of one of the guest bathrooms with a smile on her face. Bella ducked behind a wall so Narcissa wouldn't see her. She peeked her head out and saw her sister walking up the flights of stairs leading to their private floor where their personal quarters were.

After Narcissa was out of sight, Bellatrix slithered her way towards the bathroom. She put her ear to see if she could hear anything. All she heard was the light movement of water, but other than that there was nothing else.

Hermione lay in the bath while Narcissa went to get her, her new clothes that she bought for her. She was moving around the bubbles with the tips of her fingers, when she heard footsteps outside the door, she turned to see if it was Narcissa coming back with her clothes.

The door handle started to shake. "Mrs. Malfoy… Is that you?" Hermione said in a scared voice.

Bellatrix reached for the door handle and tried to open it, while she tried to open the door she heard the mudblood's voice, her mudblood's voice, she was calling out for her sister, a wave of jealousy shot through Bellatrix. 'Why that little slut.' she thought angrily to herself. Finally Bellatrix got the door open.

Hermione didn't get a response, but all of a sudden Bellatrix bursted through the door with a wild look on her face.

Bellatrix pushed into the bathroom to see the girl in the tub and with a terrified look on her face. Bellatrix locked the bathroom door, and started stalking forward to the girl. She walked in a painfully slow pace. The girl was visibly trembling and moved her arms to cover her chest, from the dark witch's prying eyes.

"No need to be so modest whore," She spat out with enough venom to kill a hippogriff. "it's not like I haven't seen them before… amongst other things" She purred, the girl blushed a deep red, her heart started to hammer in her chest, and tears pricked her eyes.

When she finally got the bath the girl tried to move away from the abusive woman, but Bellatrix was too fast and grabbed her by the wrist, and ripped her arm away from her breasts exposing herself to the witches hungry eyes.

"What the fuck were you doing with my sister!" Bellatrix was angry with the mudblood

"Nothing, I-I didn't do anything." Tears were streaming down Hermione's face, she was terrified.

"LIAR" she yelled in the girl's face.

Bellatrix grabbed her by the hair and pushed her head under the water, the girl struggled, but it was a weak attempt, Bellatrix was just too strong. After 40 seconds or so Bellatrix pulled her back up, Hermione started coughing up water profusely and gasping for air.

Bellatrix stuck her hand in the bath, she tried to get her hand between the girl's legs, but Hermione tried to cross her legs to keep the dark witch out.

"Come on slut, I bet you opened your legs for my sister didn't you slut," She finally squeezed her hand through the girl's legs and plunged three fingers into her causing Hermione to scream. "Hmmm, yeah you probably let her fuck you like the whore you are. Huh? Did you open wide for my baby sister." The girl whimpered at her harsh tone. "Or was she gentle with you, hm did she make love to." Bellatrix started to gently stroke the girl in mock of making love. The softer strokes were more pleasant than what Bellatrix usually did, but Bellatrix started to get more aggressive and was pumping her hand harder, basically punching the girl's abused entrance. "Were you thinking of me while you let her stick her fingers in you. Whose name did you scream when you came!" Bellatrix was yelling at the girl, while she cried and denied it.

"I didn't do anything please, she didn't touche me, please stop you're hurting me." Hermione sobbed. Meanwhile Bellatrix kept pumping in and out of her, the water started to turn a shade of pink as Hermione started to bleed again.

"Stop lying to me whore, if you tell another lie I'll be sure to cut off your tongue and shove it down your throat."

"Please stop, I'll do anything!"

Bellatrix pinched the girl's clit extremly had, "of course you'll do anything, did you think you had a choice."

…

Narcissa was up stairs grabbing the outfit she selected for Hermione. She had a pleased smile on her face 'I hope she likes what I picked out for her. I wonder if I should give her the baby clothes I bought, no It's too soon, It's not even here yet." She thought to herself.

She grabbed the clothes and made her was down the stairs. She walked down the hall to the bathroom. She was almost to the door when she heard a scream. She moved to the door and heard more screams, it was the girl she was screaming, she put her ear to the door and heard there was someone else in the bathroom with her. She tried to open, but it was locked, she pounded on the door "Hermione" she called out.

"Go away Cissy, the whore's busy." Bellatrix called out through the door.

"Bella! Bella open this door!" Narcissa was starting to panick. She whipped out her wand and pointed it at the door. "Bombarda Maxima!" The door flew off the hinges.

"Cissy what the fuck!"

Narcissa bursted in to see a tear stained face Hermione with Bellatrix on her knees next to the bathtub with her sleeves soaked, and her fingers had a red stain to them, the girl's blood no doubt. Bellatrix had an expression of true fury on her face as her eyes bore holes into her sister.

"I told you the whore is busy" Bella gritted out.

"Please Mrs. Malfoy, please help me." Hermione sobbed.

"Shut up whore!" Bella back handed the girl hard, it made her cry out and whimper.

"Get away from her Bellatrix." Narcissa drew her wand and pointed it at her sister.

Bellatrix let go of the girl and drew her wand as well. "Why Narcissa, so you can fuck her, and have her all to yourself."

The two walked around in a circle mirroring each other.

"You forget yourself Cissy. The mudblood is mine, and you know I don't share well so back off." Bellatrix growled at her sister while poking her wand out.

"I'm not interested in the girl Bella, unlike you I have morals."

Bellatrix flicked her wrist and shot a stunning spell at her sister, Narcissa tried to block it, but it had too much force and it hit her square in the chest, it knocked her onto the ground, it wasn't enough to knock her out, but it was enough to leave her immobile.

Bellatrix grabbed Hermione by her arm and tugged her out of the bath. "Come on bitch, you're coming with me."

All Narcissa could do was helplessly watch as Bellatrix drag the screaming girl to Morgan knows where.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: I might start another story soon, but that means less updates for this story, but don't worry this story will be finished, I won't leave you all hanging because I hate when other authors do that.**

Bellatrix dragged the girl up the stairs to her personal room. She got to her door and kicked it open and threw the girl inside, Bellatrix locked the door and this time she put a silencing charm on the room.

She started to pace around the room, Hermione laid on the floor looking up at the dark witch with tear filled eyes.

Bellatrix stopped pacing when she heard the girl whimpering, she bent near the girl and pounded her fist on the floor near the girl's head, Hermione flinched hard and let out a little scream.

Bellatrix was furious, not just with her sister for touching what was hers, but also at the mudblood for allowing it to happen.

"It appears you don't know who you belong to, and now I'm going to have to teach you a lesson."

Bellatrix whipped out her wand, "Crucio!" she yelled out. Hermione's body writhed around the floor, it felt like her body was on fire and she was being hacked at with an axe.

Bellatrix was holding the spell longer than usual. She knew the girl was still with child and neither her or the baby could withstand the cures for much longer, but Bellatrix didn't care, she was angry and all she could see was red.

Bellatrix finally let up the curse, Hermione's body was still spasming from the pain, foam was coming out of her mouth, and blood was running down the girl's nose. Her body shook with one last violent tremor and then she fell unconscious.

Bellatrix hadn't realize what she had done until she calmed down and finally looked at the girl, really looked at her. Horror filled her eyes, and panic filled her stomach.

"Shit shit shit." She went to the girl and picked her up, she laid her down on the big four poster bed. She patted the girl's face to see if she'd wake up, still nothing. Bellatrix took out her wand and casted a reviving charm, Hermione became conscious enough to open her eyes, but then fell back into the darkness.

"Oh no, come on mudblood you can't die, not now." Her voice was panicked.

Bellatrix put her ear to her naked chest to check her pulse, there was still a heartbeat.

The panic that was in her fled when she heard the beating of the child's heart. Bellatrix laid her head down on the girl's chest thanking whoever was listening. She kissed the girl on her forehead, and then her lips, she wrapped her arms around her and held her close, all the anger that was in her subsided for now.

"You're mine, and mine alone." she whispered in the girl's ear. She pulled her closer and started to kiss her neck, leaving love bites all along the exposed skin. She draped her arm across her baby bump, but pulled it away when she felt the baby kicking.

'It must know it's mother is distressed.' she thought to herself.

The girl was visibly shivering, her body still covered in bruises, her cheek was beginning to bruise from when Bellatrix backhanded her in the tub.

Bellatrix looked upon Hermione's abused body, she looked at her bruised cheek. She ripped her arms off the girl and remembered why she crucioed the girl until she was near death. 'The little bitch let my sister touch her when she knows specifically that she's mine' Bellatrix thought angrily.

She was just about to beat the girl until she gained consciousness, when her dark mark started to burn.

"Dammit" she hissed while she clutching her left arm.

"Truffle!" She called out.

The house elf who abused Hermione before appeared in Bellatrix's room. It gave a deep bow,

"Yes Mistress, how may Truffle help you?"

"Take the mudblood back to the cellar." She growled out.

"Yes Mistress." The elf was just about to apparate with the mudblood when Bellatrix gave another order.

"Oh and Truffle, you can beat her if you want, but make no mistake it you kill the girl, I will torture you until you're near death, always pushing you close to the line of living or dying, and if I'm feeling generous then and only then shall I kill you and put you out of your misery ."

"Yes Mistress" The elf gave a wicked smile and pop they were gone.

…

Narcissa gained feeling in her body again, she looked around the bathroom to find that it was empty. She got up, but found pain in her chest from the force and power behind the spell, she staggered to her feet and wobbled out the door clutching her chest.

"Bellatrix!" She screamed, "Bellatrix! Where is the girl." She was in the hallway looking around, but there was no trace of them.

There was a million places the could be. First she checked Bella's personal room, the pillows on the bed were skewed. They weren't there, but the only sign that the girls might have been there was the droplets of blood on the floor.

Narcissa looked for her everywhere, neither her or Bellatrix were in the manor. Narcissa was getting more anxious the more she looked, sweat was dripping from her brow, tears stung her eyes. The last place to look was in the cellar.

Her heart pounded as she walked down the stairs to the cell. The cell was dark, Narcissa took out her wand and whispered "Lumos" the cell was lit, she looked around only to be greeted with an empty cell.

"No, No, She can't be gone, No!" She dropped to her knees, the tears burst forth, and started to flow down the older woman's face.

She screamed, she screamed like a mother who has lost a child. Bella was gone and so was the girl, she didn't know if she'd see either of them again.

Narcissa looked up and saw the shirt Hermione wore when she was first brought here. She reached for the garment and held it to her chest and sobbed on the floor, It had the faint scent of the girl, but also a dirty and earthy scent to it, it was to be expected since she did wear it everyday until it didn't fit anymore.

Narcissa picked herself up, and walked out of the cellar, she walked to her bedroom, the shirt still in hand, her eyes red rimmed and blurry from the tears. She opened her door and went to her large bed.

The clothes she picked out for Hermione along with the clothes she bought for the baby, and also the mint blanket she made were still on the bed, they reminded her of what she had loss, the remainder made her sob even harder.

Narcissa climbed into bed and still holding onto the little piece of the girl she had left, the dirty shirt. Narcissa cried, she cried until exhaustion took her.

…

"Yes Mistress" The elf gave a wicked smile and pop they were gone. They appeared down in the cellar. The elf snapped it's fingers and casted a disillusionment charm, so now the cell looked empty to anyone who came down to the cellar.

The girl was still unconscious. In case the girl woke up the elf also snapped it's fingers and a old rag appeared in it's hands. The elf turned to the girl with sadistic eyes.

The elf grabbed her hair with one hand and with the other it shoved the filthy rag into Hermione's mouth.

The elf started to kick and punch the girl, he gave particularly hard punch to her mouth, busting her lip which bled, but still Hermione laid unresponsive. As the elf continued his attack on her, he remembered how the girl retaliated against him so he snapped his fingers again and a old rugged rope appeared in the elf's hand, The elf put the girl's hand behind her back and tied them together. The rope was so rough and Truffle tied it so tight that it cut Hermione's wrists, Hermione was laid onto her side, and trickles of blood dripped from her wrists, and onto the floor.

Truffle pulled out his little dagger that was the size of a cheese knife, "now" he said with an evil grin, "you can't stop me now, no Mistress Bellatrix to get in the way." He stabbed the girl's thigh, then he cut slits into the girl's arms, he sliced a long cut along the curve of her breasts, rivers of blood flowed down the girl's body. The elf pushed her onto her back to have more of a canvas to work on.

The elf was about to continue when a light went through the cell, and lady Malfoy showed up in the cell, he jumped behind the girl's body in fear and watched as she looked around. 'Probably looking for the mudblood no doubt' Truffle thought to himself. Lady Malfoy wondered around the room, he watched as she sobbed for the girl and how she held onto her shirt as if it was the last memory she had of the girl, he watched as she screamed for the girl and finally he watched as she left with the shirt in hand and tears in her eyes. Truffle turned back to the girl and continued his fun with her.

…

During her meeting with the Dark Lord, Bellatrix was assigned a mission with Severus. The Dark Lord informed them, they were to go into Hogsmeade to check on the Potter boy and his friends.

Bellatrix waited for Snape near the edge of the forbidden forest, around the area where she first fucked the girl.

She stood there reminiscing about their first time, she smiled as she remembered how the girl screamed and begged, the memory caused a wave of arousal to roll through her. 'God I can't wait for this stupid mission to be over so I can plow into my whore.' Bellatrix thought happily to herself.

Finally Snape appeared from a secret entrance he usually used.

"What took you so long Snivellus." Bellatrix Barked.

"I'm sorry Bellatrix, but some of us have real jobs." He retorted angrily.

"I have a real job, we're doing it right now."

Snape just scoffed and walked passed her to lead the way to hogsmeade.

They were both dressed in black dark robes, with hoods to hide their true identities. The trip to Hogsmeade was a silent one. They arrived and went into The Three Broomsticks to wait for the boy and his friends or friend. They waited in a booth, Snape kept shooting Bellatrix dark glances, but Bella just shot them right back. Truth be told neither of them liked the other.

Bellatrix was just about to say something to Snape when Harry and Ron walked into the pub. They went to a table and ordered their Butterbeers.

Bothe death eaters were watching the children intetly.

Snape was the first to speak since the boys walked in. "What do you see Bellatrix?"

"Two pubescent virgins drinking butterbeer" Bella laughed at her own response.

"Exactly." He replied "There's only two, there is suppose to be three, one of them is missing, the girl."

Bellatrix kept a neutral face, "and your point is…" She sounded bored.

"The point is Bella, I know you have something to do with the girl's disappearance."

"Oh really, how'd you figure that out."

"Because I was the one who healed her when you left her in the woods edge. I saw the blood from between her legs and I saw the cum, your cum dripping out of her, not to mention you left her beat and close to death." Snape was usually a level headed person, but what Bellatrix did to the girl made him sick and angry.

"And what makes you think it was me." Bellatrix gritted out.

"Do the initials _BB_ mean anything to you?"

"As a matter of fact it was my old initials before I married." Bellatrix replied rather smugly with a victorious smirk on her face. "So it can't possibly be me."

The two boys already left, but Snape didn't care he had to find out what happened to the girl, she was vital if Harry Potter was going to succeed against the Dark Lord.

Snape slammed his fist against the table, "Damnit Bellatrix I know it was you!."

Bellatrix leaned in close and whispered "then prove it."

Snape stood up and stormed out of the pub, he knew it was Bellatrix, all he had to do was find the girl and get her back to Hogwarts, but first he needed Bellatrix to reveal that she had the girl, once he knew where she was for sure then he could successfully bring her back.

Bellatrix sat in the booth watching Snape running out in a huff, with an amused look on her face. How she loved to mess with the the potions professor.

She knew he knew it was here, because the first time she raped the mudblood she went to one of the dark lords meetings after, Snape was there and he kept looking at her with more disgust than usual.

Bellatrix got up from the booth and went out the door. She walked behind the building and turned on the spot, she apparated back to Malfoy manor.

 **Author's Note: I've decided I won't start another story until this one is finished. Thanks for reading, and all your lovely comments.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading here's another chapter, I find your comments amusing and funny.**

A deep gloom fell upon the wizarding world, the bitter cold was returning and the tender warmth was fleeting. The sun was setting behind the trees, as the sun was saying goodbye the moon was saying hello.

Bellatrix appeared outside the gates of Malfoy manor, the wind whipped her hair around as she looked towards the manor.

She entered the gates and as soon as she stepped onto the estates grounds a chill went through her.

Bellatrix walked into a deathly silent manor, not even the sound of a house elf could be heard. Bellatrix walked up the flights of stairs to the place where she last saw her sister who was rendered immobile.

Bellatrix looked in the bathroom to see if Narcissa was still in there, but she wasn't.

'Hm she must have moved to her room, angry with me still no doubt' Bellatrix thought with a pout.

As she walked out of the bathroom a wave of fatigue washed over her so she decided to go to her room. She went up the stairs to her personal room to take a nap.

When she got to her room it still looked a little messy from when she brought the girl there. Droplets of blood were starting to dry on the floor. 'Hmm perhaps I'll bring the girl up here later and have her clean up the blood while on her hands and knees.' she thought to herself. Another surge of arousal went through her just thinking of the fun she was going to have with her later.

Bellatrix walked over to her large bed and climbed in, she draped a light blanket over her body and laid her head down on the pillows, the pillows where the girl was laid on still smelled of the fragrant soap she used. Bellatrix buried her face into the pillows, she started to doze off to sleep with a smile on her lips and the mudblood on her mind.

…

Narcissa heard Bellatrix come home, she didn't want to deal with her sister at the moment, she was still too angry with her… at her. Narcissa went into her bathroom that was attached to her grand bedroom. She turned on her shower, she stripped her body of her white flowing dress. She stepped out of her dress and stepped into the warm comforting spray of the shower. She started to cry in the shower to, she heard Bella come home, but she hadn't heard the girl which means the girl was either dead or Bellatrix dumped her in the middle of the forbidden forest to be murdered by whatever was in the forest.

She got out of the shower and wrapped her body in a large fluffy dark green towel, she walked over to her dressing table and put on a black silk nightgown. She slid underneath her big duvet.

"Sprinkle!" she called out

A house elf appeared at Narcissa's bed side and gave a deep bow.

"Yes Madame Malfoy?"

"Bring me a sleeping draught."

"Yes Mistress" the elf disappeared with a soft pop.

A minute later and the kind elf reappeared with a small dark purple almost black vial. She handed it to the lady of the manor.

Narcissa took the vial from the small elf. She undid the quark and took a sip of the dark liquid. Immediately she felt the effects of the potion. The elf grabbed the vial before it could slip from her mistress's hands. Narcissa fell back onto her pillows and went into a deep sleep instantly.

Sprinkle saw her mistress fall asleep and left with a soft pop.

…

The Cellar was cold and damp, a draft was streaming through out the little cell. _Drip, drip, drip_ , the sounds of a dripping could be heard in the cellar echoing off the walls, the drips were caused by the blood flowing out of the girl's cut body. The drops only added to the big puddle of blood that was underneath the girl's diced body.

Most if not all of Hermione's color fled from her skin leaving her a ghostly pale, she was even paler than Bellatrix. Her body shook violently from the coldness in the cell and also from the loss of blood, her shivers were the only indication that she was still alive.

The elf had long gone, he had his fun with the girls body, leaving it a bleeding shivering mess. There were cuts all over her body some bled some were starting to heal, bruises littered her young body, but all of that was nothing compared to Bellatrix's daily visits.

Hermione laid unmoving except for the rise and fall of her chest as she was barely breathing. The drips continued to sing their song, until an ear piercing scream sounded from the abused girl on the floor.

…

An hour or so had gone by, the dark witch roused from her slumber. She stretched her arms and back and gave out a very feline like yawn. She pulled the throw blanket off of her already dressed body.

'I should probably go see Cissy and see how she is angry with me.' Bellatrix dreaded going to her sister, but she knew she had to talk to her in order to get things back to " _normal"_.

She left her room and walked down the hall to Narcissa's room.

Bella knocked on the door, there was no sound to come out of the room, not even a rustle to indicate that someone was in the room.

She tried to open the door, but it was locked. She knocked harder on the door, "Cissy! Cissy open this door now!"

But still there's was not a peep from the younger Black sister.

"Please Cissy, open the door so we can talk like reasonable witches."

On the other side of the door Narcissa was still sleeping deeply, unaware of who was on the other side of the door yelling at her.

Bellatrix was getting impatient and started to pound her fist on the door.

"Fine Cissy if you're going to act like this. Find me when you're done acting like a big _baby_!"

Bellatrix turned on he heel and stormed off to her room.

Bellatrix ripped her bedroom door open and slammed it shut. She went to her bed and threw herself on the bed, like she was about to have a temper tantrum.

She was about to release all her anger on the room and everything in it, when she smelt the faint scent of the girl on her bed.

She lifted her head from the pillows and her mouth started to form a wicked grin. She got off her bed and went to her bathroom to take a nice hot bath. She went to her very luxurious bathroom, there was a huge black sunken bathtub. She turned on the water and added some lavender scented oil to the bath water. She slid into the tub and marinated in the water. Her thoughts drifted to the mudblood and what she was going to do to her later. Images of her and the girl in the throws of passion flooded the dark witch's mind. Bellatrix was so turned on she could hardly wait for the night's _activities_.

Bellatrix laid in the soothing water and ran her hand down the length of her body, she started to caress her breasts. With the other hand she ran it down her flat stomach and then down to her core, teasing herself with her nimble fingers. Thoughts of the girl were still flowing through her mind. She easily slipped two fingers into her hot core, pumping in and out of herself, slowly riding her fingers. Soft moans escaped her mouth. Her pumping became faster and harder, she added a third finger, her moans growing louder, she clamped her eyes shut and threw her head back in pleasure, her body was getting heated, a thin layer of sweat was starting to dress her body. She let out a scream of ecstasy when she added a fourth finger, her breathing was coming out in fast shallow breaths. A few more thrusts and she reached her climax screaming out the girl's name.

After the orgasm subsided she withdrew her fingers and basked in the aftermath of her climax.

Bellatrix stood up from her position in the bath and climbed the steps out of the bath, she grabbed a black towel it was similar to the ones in Narcissa's bathroom, but her towels were black not dark green. Bellatrix dried her body and tossed the towel on the floor, she looked at herself in her full-body mirror, she admired her nice womanly body.

She walked out of the bathroom nude and went to her dressing table, she looked at herself in the mirror, she looked beautiful and she knew it. She started to reapply her makeup, she picked up her red lipstick and applied it to her full lips, then she put on her dark eyeliner and eyeshadow. She took out her wand and dried her hair. She put on her favorite perfume: _Breath of God_.

She went to her closet to find the perfect outfit to wear.

She decided on a pair of black thigh high stockings with lace at the top, she also put on a silk forest green corset with matching panties.

She threw on a long sheer black robe, and made her descent down to the cellar.

She passed by Narcissa's room to see if she was going to start talking to her again, but again there was not a sound.

Bellatrix made her way to the cellar.

As she was walking down the stairs she heard a muffled scream, she went up to the girl's cell, and heard more of the muffled screams. The cell was dark she couldn't see the girl, but she could hear her.

"Lumos" Bellatrix whispered.

The light spread throughout the cell.

Bellatrix saw the girl tied up and gagged, she was in a pool of her own blood. Hermione had an expression of pure agony, her eyes were closed and her face was scrunched up with tears coming down her face.

Hermione was too much in pain to notice there was someone else in the cell with her. Another pained scream was muffled by the dirty rag stuffed in her mouth.

Bellatrix walked closer to see a clear fluid that formed a puddle between her legs.

"Oh no did the mudpup pee herself" Bellatrix chuckled.

Hermione eye's shot open, fear flooded her, hermione tried to speak, but it only came out as urgent muffling.

Bellatrix looked down at the crying girl. "Fuck I can't believe it, I got all ready and then to come down and see this whore in a sodding mess.' Bellatrix thought bitterly to herself. She was pissed all she wanted to do was come down and fuck the girl until the sun came up.

"And you were already given a bath this week, now what are we going to do about this, hm." Bellatrix walked up to the girl and pulled the dirty rag from the girl's mouth.

Hermione gasped for air and was panting hard. "I… I think… the b-baby… is coming…" Hermione panted out.

"Oh great" Bellatrix huffed out, "Now we're not going to have sex at all tonight, stupid mudblood and her trash baby have to ruin everything."

Bellatrix transfigured a rock into a chair. She sat down and watched as the mudblood cried and squirmed on the floor. The scene before her made Bellatrix even more aroused.

"Can't you just hold it in while I fuck you."

"N-no, I… ahhhh I can't… I need a medic." Hermione could feel the contractions, she was scared she didn't know what was going to happen to her, the pain was so intense she thought she was going to pass out.

"Fine, since your pussy is busy pushing out your stupid whore baby, I'll just have to use your mouth."

Hermione didn't think she was serious, she had to be joking, that's what she thought until she saw the magical dildo that the dark witch usually used. She watched as she strapped it on. Bellatrix walked over the girl who was in labor, she grabbed her hair and pulled her onto her knees, then she pulled her head back.

"Open wide mudblood."

Before the girl could protest Bellatrix plunged the plastic into her mouth. The girl let out a muffled cry, both from the intrusion and the pains of labour.

"Mmmmm, it feels so good, ahhh. I tell you what mudblood, you make me cum and I won't kill your baby."

Hermione tried to protest, but it was muffled by the giant piece of plastic that was currently being shoved down her throat. The vibrations of Hermione's moans of pain caused Bella to throw her head back and let out a moan of pleasure.

Another big contraction hit the girl and caused her to scream, Bellatrix let out her own scream and came hard.

She pulled out of the girl and stumbled back onto her chair, the girl fell back onto her back with her hands still tied.

Bella's body was still humming from pleasure.

The girl tried to put more distance between her and the older woman, she rolled onto her side, and somehow managed to get on her knees, she crawled on her knees over to the farthest corner of the room, she opened her legs to the the corner and laid back down onto her back, away from the dark witch's prying eyes.

Bella finally opened her eyes after she recovered from her amazing orgasm. She looked at the pool of blood where the mudblood was, but she wasn't there anymore. She turned to one of the corners in the room, and saw the girl on her back facing the corner.

"Oh come now mudblood give Bella a show, why don't you come over here and open your legs for me so I can watch you squeeze out that little monstrosity."

Hermione made no move to do what she said, she just stayed in the corner trying her best to get through this.

Bellatrix got up from her chair and went over to Hermione's corner, she grabbed the girl by her hair and tugged her to where her chair was she placed Hermione in front of her chair and made her open her legs, Bella went to sit in her chair to watch the _show_.

Hermione could feel the baby positioning itself, getting ready to come out of it's mothers womb.

Bellatrix watched mesmerized by what she was seeing, she laughed at the girl's pain, because it was all so entertaining to her, first she saw Hermione's vagina opening up stretching, but nothing was coming out, the girl wasn't pushing. Bellatrix became a little uneasy if the mudblood didn't start pushing soon then the baby would suffocate.

Bellatrix didn't know why, but she felt like she needed to help the girl.

Bellatrix took out her dagger, Hermione saw it and started to scream bloody murder.

"Shut up I'm just going to cut your binds."

Bellatrix cut the girl's wrists free. The she positioned herself between the girl's legs, but the girl tried to push her away.

'I should have left her hands tied.' She thought angrily.

She forced her hand into Hermione's stretched entrance, she felt the head of the baby, she wasn't that far along.

Bellatrix looked Hermione in the eye. "You need to push or else your baby is going to die."

Hermione looked up at Bellatrix with frightened eyes, "b-but I'm scared."

"Did I ask" Bella barked out.

And with that Hermione started pushing. Sweat was dripping from her body, the salty fluid slid into her open wounds and added to the already horrendous pain she was in.

The pain only increased when she started pushing, it was like pushing a watermelon through a hole the size of a lemon. Hermione felt like she was being torn in half.

Bellatrix sat back down in her chair, and continued to watch the girl struggle, as she was watching a small patch of hair was coming out of the stretched hole, it appeared to be the baby's head.

"Ahhhh… is it out yet!" Hermione screamed.

Bellatrix didn't respond she was too captivated with the process of childbirth.

Hermione kept pushing, but she blacked out a few times, without anything to ease the pain, it felt like torture.

The baby's head was the first thing out, next were the shoulders. The baby started to cry.

Hermione didn't notice her baby crying she was too focused on the pain that the baby was inflicting on her.

Finally with one last push Hermione managed to push her baby out. The little thing practically slid out of her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Thanks for all your comments, I must say some in particular were making me blush, they bring me great joy thanks.**

Narcissa woke up from her dreamless sleep, She looked around the room, the sun was starting to set when she awoke.

She went to her bathroom to wash her face, as she was splashing water on her face when she heard a bloodcurdling scream.

She gasped, 'that sounded like…' she heard another scream. "The Girl!"

Narcissa grabbed her towel and dried her face, she flung it aside and went to her bedroom, she threw on her robe and slippers and ran out the door.

She ran all the way down the stairs, she ended up in the sitting room, she heard the girl, but she didn't know where she was.

'Perhaps Bella has her in her room since I did hear her come home.' she thought.

Narcissa ran back up the stairs to Bellatrix's room. She rushed into the room to find it empty. She furrowed her brows, 'where could they be… of course the cellar.'

Narcissa ran down the stairs again, she reached the bottom and took a little break to catch her breath, but all thoughts of controlling her breathing were gone when she heard the screams of the girl again. She reached the cellar stairs and ran down.

"Hermione!" she yelled as she ran down.

When she reached the cell she saw Hermione on the ground panting hard with Bellatrix sitting in a chair. The sounds of a baby crying in the background, Narcissa looked between Hermione's legs and noticed a baby laying there on the floor and it's cord still attached to it's mother.

Narcissa gasped when she saw the tiny baby that was currently crying it's little heart out.

Bellatrix just sat in her chair she didn't move, she didn't speak.

"It's a girl" Bellatrix anounced, her voice void of any emotion.

Bellatrix got up from her chair and left the cellar, pushing right past her sister. She didn't even give the girl or her child a second glance.

Narcissa watched as her sister left the cellar, she didn't know what to say, but she knew what to do. She rushed to Hermione's side, scooping up the baby in her arms, the after birth finally came out realising the baby from her mother.

Narcissa took out her wand and casted a slicing hex on the baby's cord. She went to the girl on the floor, putting her head on her lap, she started to stroke the girl's sweaty hair.

"Did you hear that Hermione, it's a girl, a healthy baby girl."

Hermione looked up at Narcissa, "is it really, I always wanted a little girl." Tears slipped down Hermione's abused face.

Narcissa gasped, as she looked on Hermione's body, it was cut and bruised.

"D...did Bellatrix do this to you?" She asked carefully.

"I-I don't remember, the last thing I remember was Bellatrix took me to her room, she wanted to know if… well if you had um… touched me." Hermione blushed a deep crimson as red as her blood. "I told her you didn't, but she didn't believe me, and so she casted the Cruciatus Curse on me until I passed out. Then I felt pain and woke up screaming, I felt the baby coming. But when I awoke I already had these wounds."

Anger was evident in Narcissa's face as Hermione told her all the events that happened up until she came.

"We should get you cleaned up then, come on I'll run you a bath." Narcissa put the baby down to help Hermione up.

"But Mrs. Malfoy, Mistress said I was already cleaned for the week."

"Don't worry love, you can have as many baths as you want now, come."

Narcissa picked up the crying baby, she saw Hermione looking over her shoulder trying to get a good look at her daughter, this made Narcissa smile.

She held out the baby to Hermione, "Would you like to hold your daughter?"

Hermione nodded and took the crying child from Narcissa's arms. The baby stopped crying once she was in her mother's arms and immediately latched onto her mother.

Narcissa smiled at the interaction, she could tell they were going to have a strong bond.

The older witch led the way to one of the guest rooms, she had to help support Hermione, she was having a little difficulty walking since she just gave birth to a baby.

The whole walk up had been in silence, there was not a trace of Bellatrix.

Narcissa sighed, she knew why Bella walked away when the baby had finally been born, she just wish she hadn't .

She finally the older witch got Hermione safely to the guest room. The walls were a deep crimson, the room was decorated in deep reds and golds, The bed was done in all red, but the throw pillows had little Gryffindor crests sown into them.

Hermione gasped when she saw the room. Narcissa smiled at the girl's reaction.

"Do you like it?" The older woman asked.

"Y-yes it's… beautiful, it looks like my old dorm back at Hogwarts."

"I'm glad, it's all yours, this is where you'll be staying from now on."

"Really" the girl asked rather shyly.

"Yes really." Narcissa gave a warm smile.

Hermione couldn't help herself, she leaned forward and gave Narcissa a hug, and started to cry again. But when she realized who she was hugging she immediately pulled away, and blushed as red as her room.

"I-I'm sorry Mrs. Malfoy." She started down at her feet, hoping she hadn't offended the older witch. Narcissa stepped forward and whipped a tear from Hermione's cheek.

"It's alright Hermione really."

The young witch nodded.

"Why don't we get you cleaned up, since the baby is asleep I'll set her down to let her sleep and then I can help you wash up and heal your wounds."

Hermione smiled and nodded. She handed the baby over and went into the bathroom. The bathroom was all white, but the towels were a dark burgundy.

Narcissa put the baby down on the bed so she could sleep. The older witch followed Hermione into the bathroom so she could heal her wounds. She had Hermione sit on the counter while she went over her various cuts and bruises with her wand, there was a particularly bad cut on her temple from when the elf slammed her head onto the stone floor of the cellar.

After Narcissa healed all of her wounds she turned on the bath and helped the young girl in, Narcissa got out the mint scented body wash, the rose scented shampoo and conditioner, and began cleaning the girl.

Meanwhile outside the bathroom door the baby was sleeping soundly. The door to the bedroom cracked open, dark inky eyes stared through the crack, all the eyes could see was a naked baby and nothing els. The figure opened the door wider and slipped in. It was Bellatrix, she heard the sounds of Narcissa washing the girl. She looked around the room and her eyes fell upon the baby. She moved over to the baby. The baby started to open her eyes for the first time, inky black eyes were looking back at inky black eyes. Though the baby's eye were black like Bella's they had a warmness to them like Hermione's.

A twinge went through Bella's heart when she saw those little eyes looking up at her. The baby lifted it's little hand and waved it around, Bella brought her hand towards the little girl, and the baby grasped Bella's index finger. The baby was pale like Bella, but had faint pale freckles along the bridge of her nose and cheekbones just like Hermione, but they weren't noticeable unless someone looked really close.

Narcissa finished scrubbing Hermione's tender body, by the end of her bath the water turned a slight shade of red from all the dried blood on her body. Narcissa helped her out of the tub, she grabbed Hermione a red towel and began to rub down Hermione's body to dry her.

Bellatrix heard the girl's bath finishing when she heard the sound of water going down the drain. Bellatrix had to cut her interaction with the baby short, she pulled her finger away from the baby's hand, but when she did the baby looked like it was ready to start bursting out in tears.

"Shit" Bellatrix whispered as she tried to calm the baby down, she even picked her up and tried to bounce her a little hoping the movement would calm the little one down, but nothing would please the baby.

'Wow ' Bella thought, 'She must really be mine, nothing will please the little thing.'

She tried shushing the baby, but then it let out a little wail.

Narcissa finished drying Hermione when they heard the baby start to cry.

"Don't worry." Narcissa said, "I'll get her, I have to get your clothes anyways."

Hermione just nodded and sat down on the counter with the big fluffy towel wrapped around her shoulders.

Narcissa left the bathroom and closed the door, what she saw made her gasp. "Bella!" she half whispered half yelled. She saw Bellatrix on the bed rocking the baby and getting her to calm down.

"Shh, Cissy I just wanted to see her."

"Who Bella, your baby or the mother of your child." She spoke crossly.

"The baby of course, why would I come to see the mudblood." Bellatrix spat back.

She sighed heavily, "Because Bella if you haven't noticed she is the mother of this child too, and if you want to continue seeing the baby then I suggest you start being nice to Hermione, she's a lovely girl far more intelligent than any 14 year old I know."

Bellatrix huffed, "Oh really Cissy, the only time I want to see the little slut is with her legs open and her mouth shut." Bellatrix gave an evil grin.

That statement made Narcissa boil with anger, she grabbed the baby from Bellatrix's hands and gave her a stern look, "Don't talk about the baby's mother like that in front of the baby Bella, it's crude and not appropriate."

"The baby's fine Cissy, she dosen't know what I'm saying."

"Now she doesn't, but what are you going to do when she's five Bella, when she starts understanding what goes on between her two parents, what are you going to do, are you going to rape the girl in front of your own daughter, she's going to grow up thinking it's okay to treat people like that when it's not!" Narcissa was past her breaking point, but she knew Bellatrix had to see her like this so she knew she was serious.

Bellatrix was rendered speechless, so she didn't say anything, she just left the room. What Narcissa said affected her, but she didn't want her to know that.

Narcissa sighed, she knew Bella always wanted a daughter, but unless she started treating Hermione better she wouldn't be able to see her baby anymore.

Narcissa walked back to the bathroom with Hermione's clothes in hand. She walked in to see the girl sitting patiently on the bathroom counter.

Narcissa smiled and went to help Hermione put on her new clothes, they had to be altered since she wasn't pregnant anymore and her stomach flatten out again. She altered the clothes so now the pants fit around her waist and her shirt was fitting.

Hermione hopped off the counter, she was still a little shaky, her legs felt like jelly, and there was still pain between her legs. Narcissa grabbed her arm and led the girl to her bed, she pulled the blankets back and tucked Hermione in, she grabbed the baby and handed her to the girl.

Hermione held her baby girl in her hands, Hermione looked down at her baby, she looked up at Narcissa with fear in her eyes.

"Um.. Mrs. Malfoy, w-what am I supposed to do now." Hermione didn't know the first thing about being a mother, she was scared, what scared her even more was that she had to go through it alone, she didn't want to bother Mrs. Malfoy with questions, she already had done so much for her she didn't want to become a burden.

"Why don't we put her in her new pajamas." Narcissa put the baby in her new off white onesie. She handed the baby back to her mother.

"I'll leave you to feed her, if you need anything you can call one of the house elves." Narcissa left Hermione and her baby in their new room.

Hermione looked down at the baby, she didn't know how exactly she was supposed to feed her baby, but then she remembered how Bellatrix sucked on her breasts and then spat her own milk back at her. Hermione visibly shivered at the memory.

She pulled off her top and brought the baby's head to her breats, the little girl latched onto her mother's bosom and drank her milk.

It felt strange, she wasn't use to the feeling, she half expected to get milk spit in her face. The baby drank until she was full and closed her eyes to sleep. Hermione leaned the baby's head on her shoulder and pat her little back.

"Hmm, I wonder what I should name you… How about Melinda?" Right as she asked the baby spit-up on Hermione's shoulder and back.

"Yeah, I didn't like it either." Hermione put the squirming baby down and grabbed a damp washcloth to clean off her shoulder and back.

"Oh I know what about Penelope?" The baby made no sign of distaste, she even kicked her legs out in joy.

"Oh what a perfect name." She let the baby grasp her index finger and smiled down at her baby, "Hello Penelope."

The baby let out a little yawn, signaling to her mother she was ready for bed. Hermione saw a black crib in the corner of her room, she wobbled over to the crib, careful to stay on her feet so not to drop her baby, she placed the baby gently down in the crib. She looked down at her sleeping baby, she was so beautiful.

'Wow she's the spitting image of Bellatrix' Hermione thought to herself. Hermione stumbled back to her bed, she crawled in, but she still felt pain between her legs, but she didn't know what to do, so she decided to call for a house elf.

Sprinkle popped into the girl's room.

"Yes Miss." the house elf spoke kindly.

"Hello Sprinkle, I'm having some pain and I was wondering if I could have something to ease it?"

The house elf disappeared and came back with two vials one was a sleeping draught and one was for the pain. The girl took a sip from each, it started working immediately, the girl fell back into her pillows and the world went dark.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: I'm tired, I'm worn out, the sea is pounding in my ear. I know all of you want Bellatrix and Hermione to get together, but this takes time, I can't have Bellatrix changing her views at the drop of a hat, but don't worry there will be love between the two in the future.**

A week had gone by since Hermione had Penelope. Neither one of them had left their room since her birth, Hermione was still recovering and Penelope demanded all of Hermione's attention. Narcissa visited mother and child daily, she enjoyed seeing the pair, Hermione was a bright girl and she liked having conversations with her, and she loved coming to see Penelope.

Penelope had grown quite a bit, her hair had started to come in, little black curls with a hint of chestnut had started sprouting, she also had started to get chubby, she had round little cheeks and fat little legs and arms not to mention her chubby little belly, she was the cutest baby Hermione had ever seen.

Penelope was a good baby, she hardly cried, but she had her moments where she could be a little fussy or stubborn, but Hermione loved her no matter what.

…

Narcissa came up to Hermione's door, she knocked on the door, she didn't want to walk in on Hermione breastfeeding, she already did once and it was very awkward.

"Come in." Hermione called out when she heard the knock.

Narcissa stepped through the door, she saw the new mother sitting on the rocking chair by the window burping her baby which meant she just finished feeding Penelope.

"How are you feeling this morning?" She asked as she sat down on the corner of the bed.

"Much better thank you. I am feeling a little hungry though."

"I'll have sprinkle bring you up some breakfast, and after if you're feeling well enough we can go have a walk in the garden, we can even bring penelope. I'm sure you're sick of being stuck in this room all day." Narcissa finished, she felt bad that the girl was stuck in this room all day with only her baby from company.

"Sure I'd love to." Hermione was excited, it would be the first time outside since she was taken.

The house elf came by, and Narcissa left to let the girl enjoy her breakfast.

…

Bellatrix hadn't seen the mudblood or the baby for a whole week, Narcissa was watching them like a hawk, Bellatrix thought it was all a little excessive.

Though Bellatrix had made multiple attempts to see her daughter, the mudblood kept her close. Bellatrix also had a lot of pent up _frustrations_ , it was driving her crazy she had to have her release. She had to spend many lonely nights with just her hand as company, when there was a perfectly good mudslut a floor down.

'Tonight' she thought to herself, 'I'll have her and if Cissy tries to get in the way of what belongs to me then, I'll just have to teach her a lesson.' Bellatrix couldn't wait, though she was just a mudblood she was a pretty good fuck.

…

Hermione finished her breakfast, she dressed in a white dress with a light fabric that fell around her shoulders, she was looking healthier, she was getting three meals a day, her ribs still stuck out a little, but other than that her figure was coming back, her scars were hardly noticeable, mostly because her skin was so pale, being denied sunlight for over 9 months, but she still looked radiant. Hermione dressed Penelope in a light pink dress with a little hat to cover her delicate skin from the sun's harsh rays.

Hermione picked up Penelope and waited for Narcissa to come and get them.

A few minutes went by and finally the older witch came to take the two down to the garden. They walked out the back door to the garden, it was huge, there was an assortment of different flowers, the garden was absolutely breathtaking, as they walked through the rose patches a muster of white peacocks walked by them. They kept walking when Hermione's arms were starting to get tired from holding Penelope.

The decided to stop and rest under a willow tree. A rose tint covered both Hermione's and Penelope's cheeks, not being used to the sun.

"How about some lunch?" Narcissa asked.

"That would be great, I was starting to get a little hungry and I think Penelope is too." She said looking down at her fussy baby pulling eagerly at her mother's dress.

"Sprinkle!"

Seconds later the sweet house elf appeared, "How may Sprinkle serve Mistress." the elf gave a deep bow.

"We would like our lunch please."

"Of course Mistress." The elf bowed again and left with a pop.

Meanwhile Penelope was getting upset she wasn't being fed, she insistently pulled on her mother's dress, even though she was just a week old she was very advanced for her age.

"Lady Malfoy, do you mind if I feed Penelope." a light blush crept over Hermione's pale face.

Narcissa was amused at the girl's shyness, "of course dear, go right ahead."

Hermione pulled down her dress and Penelope was quick to latch onto her mother, and drank greedily, no wonder she was so chubby, she always drank as if it would be her last.

A pop later, Hermione and Narcissa were enjoying their lunch, as was Penelope.

…

Bellatrix watched as her sister took the girl out to the garden.

'When did they become so close.' she thought jealously. She continued to watch them. 'Oh just you wait slut, you'll get what's coming to you.'

Bellatrix went to her bathroom to take a bath to pass the time. She filled her bath with bubbles, for being a tough death eater she loved her bubble baths, it was one of the few things that brought her joy that didn't involve torturing or killing.

She laid in the bath plotting all the dirty things she was going to do the girl, now that she had the baby out of her she could be rough again without the whore whining about her hurting the baby. Bellatrix didn't care about the baby then, she was even willing to kill it in a heartbeat, but when that little baby looked up into her eyes she saw the thing she always wanted; a baby girl.

…

The sun was setting and it started to get chilly, clouds were starting to form in the purple sky.

"Why don't we head back inside, I'll have Sprinkle make you dinner." Narcissa said taking the sleeping Penelope from Hermione's sore arms.

"Would you like to join me?" Hermione desperately wanted Narcissa to join her, she enjoyed their conversations and she didn't want to spend another meal alone.

"I would love to, but I have to go out and pick up some school supplies for Draco."

A visible gloom swept over Hermione at the mention of school, she loved school and she missed learning, she wanted more than anything to be a student again, but she knew she couldn't not with Penelope, Hermione was going to give her up for adoptions, but she had become so attached to her, she wouldn't dream of giving her up now.

"Oh okay." she said with a slight frown.

"I tell you what, why don't tomorrow I take you to the library and teach you some new spells, and whatever else you would like to learn." Narcissa felt bad, Hermione would never be able to finish school, but Narcissa would do everything in her power to teach the girl all she needs to know.

Hermione perked up, "Oh yes that would be wonderful."

The made their way back to the Manor. Narcissa walked Hermione up to her room, it had been a fun day for Hermione.

After Hermione had dinner she went to the bathroom to give Penelope a bath. She filled up one of her sinks with warm water and bubbles and started washing her little girl, Penelope loved the bubbles, and the soothing motions of her mother's hands as she washed her.

After her bath she was dressed in her slytherin green onesie. Hermione put her down in her crib so she could take a quick shower. Ever since becoming a mom, she didn't have time for herself anymore.

She got out of the shower and quickly threw on a short forest green silk nightgown Narcissa bought for her. It was a nice gesture, but what Hermione really wanted was a pair of comfortable sweats.

Hermione went over to her baby's crib, the little girl was fast asleep, Hermione leaned over and gave her baby a kiss goodnight.

She went back to her bed and slipped underneath her blankets.

…

Bellatrix dressed in her short black lace nightie and stalked out of her room and down to the floor below, where she knew the girl was sleeping. Narcissa wasn't back yet from her shopping, which gave Bellatrix the perfect opportunity to attack.

The house was dead silent, she finally got to the girls room, a soft light was peeking through the bottom of the door. She put her ear to the door, not a sound was heard, Bella pushed on the door handle and it turned opening the door.

'This is too easy.' She thought with a grin.

Bella pushed the door open, the girl was still lying on the bed asleep. Bella walked to the other side of the bed and crawled in, the girl only stirred slightly, but didn't wake up.

Bellatrix had been sexually deprived for over a week, but now she was going to get the release she so desperately needed.

Bellatrix slithered under the blankets, and her hand traveled to where the girl's body lay. Her hand came in contact with a smooth naked thigh, she raked her nails up her thigh to the destination she wanted.

Hermione shivered and opened her eyes, the room was dimly lit, she felt the hand on her leg and turned towards her intruder. Staring down at her was none other than Bellatrix Lestrange, her eyes looked hungry and filled with lust. Her eyes alone made Hermione want to cry out for help, but she didn't want to wake her baby.

Bellatrix saw the girl was awake, but that wasn't going to stop here. She leaned down and latched her lips onto the girl's neck while her hand was trying to get in the girls panties. Hermione let out a yelp.

"Get off me, please I don't want to." Hermione was in tears she didn't want to be raped again.

"Shut up and open your legs whore." Bellatrix growled into her neck.

Hermione refused to open her legs for Bellatrix, this made Bella angry so she ripped the blankets off the bed and grabbed Hermione's legs, she violently pushed them open, she hooked her fingers in the girl's black underwear and pulled them down, Hermione tried to squirm out of Bella's gripp, but it was useless. Her grip was so tight it was leaving marks on her legs.

Bellatrix slipped between the girl's legs and started to grind her pelvis on her.

Hermione let out a scream, as Bellatrix bit into her shoulder causing her to bleed. The baby started to cry from the sounds of her mother in distress.

Hermione turned her head to the crib where she heard her baby crying, she looked back at Bellatrix.

"Please, not in front of the baby Please!" she sobbed out.

For a moment Bellatrix was taken out of her lust filled state, she looked at the baby crying for a moment, her face was in deep thought.

'I can't take the girl in front of my own daughter, but I also need my release.' she thought to herself.

"Fine." Bellatrix said climbing off of the girl. Hermione let out a sigh of relief, but that was short lived when she felt Bellatrix pulling her out of bed. "But you're coming with me."

Hermione was being dragged out of her room, and down multiple flights of stairs, they ended up in the cellar. Hermione was thrown back into her old cell. It hadn't been cleaned since she was last down there, the spell of blood still perfumed the air, there was dried blood all over the floor, in the corner sat Hermione's Placenta. The sight of the hell hole made Hermione want to throw up.

Bellatrix threw her onto the floor. "Now open up those legs or else." She let the threat hang in the air.

Hermione didn't want any harm to come to her or her baby so she laid down on the floor and opened her legs.

Bellatrix got out her strap on and put it on, she laid on top of the crying girl, she thrusted hard, though the girl just had a baby she was still tight.

She kissed the girl roughly, she ran her tongue across the girl's bottom lip, but the girl didn't open her mouth, so Bellatrix bit her bottom lip and sucked her blood. Hermione let out a shocked and pained gasp, Bellatrix saw her opportunity and shoved her tongue down the girl's throat.

Bella moaned at the taste of blood and the feel of the mudbloods tongue. She buried her hands in the girl's soft chestnut hair to deepen the kiss.

Hermione tried not to scream, she tried not to cry, she just started up at the ceiling while tears fell down her cheeks and pooled on the floor.

Bellatrix kept up her rough pace, the only time she slowed was when she ripped the neckline of the girl's nightgown, Bellatrix started to suck and kiss her way down the girl's pale supple body trying to get a reaction from the girl, but nothing she did made her react. She even bit her nipple hard, and spat a mixture of blood and milk into her face, but all the girl did was grit her teeth and stare up at the ceiling with a glassy stare, she looked like she died inside, but that didn't matter Bellatrix could feel her orgasm coming.

"Ahhhhh." she came with one last thrust.

The girl expected her to roll off and leave like she always did, but she didn't, she still laid atop her. After two minutes she felt the older woman above her starting to thrust again, Hermione closed her eyes to try and keep the tears at bay, but Bella noticed and slapped her across her face. "Keep your eyes open." She growled. Bellatrix kept up her ministrations all night, she didn't let the girl have a moments rest.

Finally Bellatrix was finished with the girl, she got off her and stood to leave, Hermione laid on the floor, she couldn't move her legs, and her body felt like dead weight. Bellatrix re-tore the girl's vaginal walls, blood gathered in a puddle underneath the girl, but Hermione was numb she didn't feel a thing.

Bellatrix walked back up the stairs to go back to her room, but then she heard the cries of the baby. She went back to the girl's room and found the baby crying in her crib, she went to the baby and picked her up, she stopped crying, but she still sniffled.

Bellatrix sat in the rocking chair trying to rock her back to sleep, but Penelope was starting to get flustered, she started to pull at Bella's dress meaning that she was hungry. Bella looked down at her pouting baby trying to pull her dress down.

"Are you hungry little one?" She asked the fussy baby. With one final tug Penelope pulled Bella's dress down enough to reveal her breast.

Bellatrix chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes, but I don't have any milk to give you." Penelope started to cry.

Bellatrix readjusted her dress and called for a house elf. Seconds later Truffle appeared in front of Bella.

"How may Truffle serve you Mistress Lestrange." The elf bowed deeply.

"Fetch me a bottle of milk."

"Of course Mistress."

Seconds later the elf appeared with a bottle for the baby, Bellatrix grabbed it out of his hands and waved the elf away.

Bella brought the bottle to the baby's lips, but Penelope was having none it, she pushed the bottle away.

Bella tried again, and finally Penelope latched on and drank, but after a few seconds, the baby spat it out all over Bellatrix, Bellatrix was about to get angry, but then the baby started to cry, Bella didn't know what to do, she took out her wand and cleaned herself and the baby.

'Shit, I need the mudblood.' she thought to herself.

…

Hermione laid in her own blood for a while, her mind was blank she didn't want to think of what just happened to her, suddenly one word came into her mind: _Penelope_. Hermione shot up from her place on the floor, she still couldn't walk, but she had to make it to her baby.

She started to crawl to the stairs that led into the cellars, she grabbed onto the rail and hoisted herself up she struggled to get up the stairs. Though she was weak she mustered up all of her strength and dragged herself up the stairs.

She finally made it up to her floor, she used the wall for support, never had this hallway seemed so long, she fell on her knees and almost knocked over a table and vase. She got back up and made it to the door, she could hear Penelope crying.

Bellatrix was trying to feed the baby again, but she she still wouldn't drink. Someone crashed through the door, it was the girl. Bella took out her wand and hit the girl with a stinging jinx and she crumpled to the floor.

Bellatrix put the crying baby down in her crib, she went over to the girl and dragged her onto the bed by her hair and threw her on the bed, Bella tied her hands to the bed. Hermione became worried she didn't know what was going to happen to her, but whatever it was she didn't want Penelope to witness it.

"Please Mrs. Lestrange not in front of Penelope, take me back to the cellar or even out in the hall, but not in front of her please."

Bellatrix just glared at her and opened up her ripped nightgown. 'How dare she think I would fuck her in front of my daughter, that little bitch. Since when did she name her Penelope.' She thought with a scowl on her face.

But seeing the girl tied to the bed with her dress ripped open made Bella really aroused, she was tempted to just take her right there, but the cries of the baby pulled her out of that lust filled state. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and went over to the cirb and plucked the irritated baby from her crib.

"NO! Don't touch her, put her down!" Hermione was struggling against her bounds.

"Will you shut up" Bella hissed at the girl. "I'm not going to hurt her."

Bella walked over to Hermione and put the baby on Hermione's chest, Penelope reached for her mother's breast and drank.

Bella sat on the corner of the bed to help support the baby so she wouldn't fall off. Hermione was shocked to see Bellatrix caring for Penelope, she thought that she didn't want anything to do with her, she even thought that she wanted Penelope dead.

Bella looked at the girl, she was bruised and had love bites all over her neck and torso, there was dried blood on her thighs and calves, there was some dried blood on her shoulder and chest from where Bella had bit her. She looked at the girl's face, her lip was still bleeding, a little stream of blood was running down Hermione's chin and down her chest.

Some of her blood dripped on Penelope's head, Bella conjured a ragg and wiped the blood off the little girl's head.

Hermione looked up at Bellatrix, her face was was neutral Hermione couldn't read her face. Bella wasn't looking at her, her eyes were trained on the baby.

Penelope turned her head away from her mother's nipple indicating that she was full. Bellatrix put the baby down into the crib.

"Um… Mrs. Lestrange…" Hermione said in a small voice. "She needs to be burped."

Bellatrix shot daggers at the girl. "I knew that!" She went over to the baby's crib and picked her up, she didn't really know how to burp the baby, usually in pureblood families the house elves took care of the children, but she didn't want to seem like she didn't know what she was doing, not in front of the mudblood.

Bellatrix sat down on the rocking chair and started bouncing her.

"You… um… you don't have to do it… I-I can if you could just… untie me." Hermione was scarred out of her wits, but if Bellatrix kept bouncing Penelope like that the little girl would throw up.

"I know what I'm doing mudblood… AHHH!" sure enough Penelope spit-up all over Bella's nightgown.

Bella got out her wand and cleaned herself for the second time that night.

"Fine" Bella gritted out she untied the girl and handed the baby over. Hermione took her little baby into her arms, she leaned the baby onto her chest and started to gently cup her hand and pat the baby's back.

Penelope made a little burping sound. Penelope let out a little yawn and closed her eyes, she was ready to go back to sleep. Hermione tried to get to her crib, but her legs felt like dead weight, she got to her feet and tried to put Penelope back into her crib, she collapsed onto the ground, but before she could drop the baby Bella swooped in and caught her. Bella gently put the sleeping baby back into her crib.

She turned to see the girl on the floor trying to get back up onto her feet. Bellatrix walked over to Hermione and grabbed her by the arm and yanked her up onto the bed.

Hermione could feel the bruises starting to form where Bellatrix grabbed her, tears started to form in her eyes. She bit on her bottom lip to stop herself from screaming out, but that only caused her mouth to fill with blood and pain flooded her system.

Hermione took in a shuddered breath, but started to choke on her own blood, spitting it everywhere, drops of blood sprayed on Bellatrix.

Hermione's eye widen when she saw what she had done. "I-I'm s-s-so sorry." She managed to choke out.

Bellatrix jumped on the girl, she pinned her wrists, and straddled her hips. Bellatrix whipped out her wand and she flicked her wrists and the curtains around the girl's bed closed, Bella also put on a silencing charm on their now closed space, so She wouldn't wake the baby.

Bella put her wand wand away, she leaned down and licked the blood off the girl's face and chest. Hermione whimpered she didn't like where this was going. Bella's hands moved from her wrists and traveled down her body as did her mouth, Bellatrix sucked on the girl's bottom, savoring the taste on her blood.

She lets go of her lip with a loud pop, "God you don't know what it did to me to see you all tied up." she kissed the girl roughly "I want you so badly."

She kissed her way down between the girl's legs. She parted them and started to lick her inner thighs.

Hermione was numb, but now she felt everything, she gasped when Bellatrix's tongue went higher up her thigh.

She was no longer crying, she felt a strange sensation between her legs, but she didn't know what it was.

Bellatrix got to her slit and liked the length of it. This made the girl arch her back and grasp her sheets.

Bellatrix did it again, she tatsted good for a mudblood, but this time the girl tried to push her probing tongue away, and moaned out a soft "N-No."

Bellatrix wanted nothing more than to just plunge her tongue deep into the girl, but she felt something inside that wouldn't let her. She looked up at the girl her eyes were closed and tears were streaming down her face, she could feel her body trembling.

Bellatrix went to the girl's side and pulled her close to her body, almost like cuddling, the girl tried to resist but she was so exhausted she just let it happen.

It was in the early hours of morning, the sounds of birds chirping outside the window serenaded the room. Bellatrix was too busy having sex with the girl all night, it wasn't until know that both felt the affects of not sleep.

But now Bella held the girl close and inhaled the sweet perfume of the girl. Hermione felt the older woman holding her tightly, it wasn't all that unpleasant in different circumstances it may have even been comforting.

Both closed their eyes and both fell into a world of darkness.

 **Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading. I'm going to be busy for a while, but I'll try and write whenever I can, thanks for all the reviews I feel my face heat up with a blush whenever I read them.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Hello, I just wrote the last chapter and seeing how I have a bit of time I'm writing the next. Thanks for reading, and if you like this story you can tell me about it in the reviews, and if you don't then piss off there's a bunch of different Bellamione stories you can read.**

 **I'm not mean really.**

Narcissa came home to a quiet manor. She went up the stairs to her bedroom, she passed by Hermione's bedroom and saw her door was opened, she looked into the room to see her bed curtains drawn, she saw Penelope was sound asleep in her crib. Narcissa smiled and shut her door.

Little did she know that the girl was currently being liked by her older sister, in a most intimate place.

…

The next morning brought unusually warm skies, bird were chirping, and the sun was out and shining, a light breeze was outside blowing leaves allowing them to dance around the manor's grounds.

Hermione's mind was the first thing to wake up, the rest of her body still felt asleep, she couldn't open her eyes, but below her she felt warmness, something was wrapped around her back, it felt like two snakes, a soft beating like a heart that wasn't her own was pounding in her ear, and she felt the rise and fall of something breathing.

A sudden shift from the creature below her caused her eyes to pop open, all she could see was a closed curtains, she lifted her head to see what or rather who was under her.

Her heart stop and her blood went cold, she could feel herself going pale. Underneath her was the murderous death eater, and she was resting her head on said death eater's exposed chest due to her very revealing nightgown, half of Hermione's torso was on top of the dark witch. Her arms were wrapped around her holding her tightly against her body.

Slowly she tried to get off the death eater without waking her.

'Oh God, if she wakes up and sees me like this, she'll kill me for sure, I'm sure she's killed better for less.' she thought to herself.

She tried to lift the dead arms off her to make her slipping away easier, but Bellatrix felt the warmth that the girl provided leaving her. Bellatrix didn't know the girl was trying to get off her, all her body knew was that the thing that was keeping her body warm was fleeting.

Though the weather outside was warm, the manor felt frigid.

Unconsciously Bella pulled the girl back down to her body, and hugged her to her chest even harder.

Hermione was freaking out, heart heart pounded in her chest, if Bellatrix couldn't hear it then she surely could feel it. Tears stung at her eyes, she felt trap.

'I don't want to die.' she thought to herself.

Bellatrix let out a groan, Hermione shut her eyes tightly pretending she was asleep. 'Don't wake up, don't wake up. Please.' she recited in her head, but luckily for her the dark witch didn't wake up.

Hermione felt like she was in that position for an eternity, she wasn't sure if hours or minutes had gone by, since the curtains were closed she didn't know if it was even morning, but by the sounds of happy birds chirping it must have been morning.

Hermione thought about going back to sleep, but she didn't in case Bella woke up and decided to kill her for the inappropriate position she was in, at least if she was awake she could get a better fighting chance.

20minutes had gone by and Bellatrix finally let go of Hermione. Hermione's heart leaped with joy, she carefully slipped off the death eater and scooted as far as she could from Bella without falling off the bed.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief, she turned on her side with her back facing Bellatrix, she felt less trapped and less scared, but that was short lived because Bella turned to her in her sleep and reached her arm out and placed it on the girl's waist while her hand grasped the young girl's breast and gave it a light squeeze.

This movement sent shivers through Hermione's body, all she wanted was for Bellatrix to stop touching her.

An hour went by, and that's when Penelope let out a little cry, deciding that she was ready for her breakfast. Hermione's insticst perked up when she heard that first little cry. She pulled the gold string by her side of the bed and the curtains opened revealing a bright room. Hermione slipped out of Bella's clutches, but when she got out of bed to feed her hungry baby she felt a hand grab her wrist, she turned to see a very grumpy Bella, she wasn't happy that the mudblood tried to leave the bed.

Bellatrix started to twist the girl's arm. Pain shot in Hermione's wrist and she dropped to her knees and yelped with pain.

"Ahhh."

"Where do you think you're going Muddy?" Bellatrix growled out and pulled the girl back onto the bed and pulling her to her body, but she still held onto her wrist.

"N-no where. Please you're hurting me!" She felt the bruise forming where Bella was gripping her. Hot tears filled her eyes, there was a lump in her throat making it hard for her to speak or swallow.

"I w-was just going to feed Penelope, she's crying she needs her breakfast."

"Fine" Bellatrix growled while throwing the girl off the bed, "feed the baby, but you come straight into this bed once you're done."

Hermione fell hard, she nodded repeatedly scrabbling to her feet.

Hermione went over to Penelope's crib, the pout on the baby's face also told Hermione that she needed to be changed as well. Hermione sighed and took her little girl into her bathroom to change her diaper, she also decided to change her into a lavender onesie. While she was in there she thought about locking her and the baby in there. 'No Bellatrix would just blow the door down, she'll probably torture me too.' Hermione thought to herself and left the bathroom.

Hermione sat in the rocking chair by the window to feed Penelope. She opened up her already ripped nightgown. She could feel Bellatrix staring at her since Bellatrix had a perfect view of the girl's breasts from where she was laying on the bed.

She felt embarrassed so she grabbed the mint blanket Narcissa made for Penelope and covered herself from probing eyes.

This didn't please Bellatrix. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I was just… covering up." She sounded unsure of herself.

"Well take it off." She sounded irritated and offended that the girl would try and shield herself from her.

"O-okay." Her voice was shaky with emotion. She slowly took off the blanket, her face was growing hot with shame and embarrassment.

She tried to focus on the little baby that was currently feeding. Once she turned to see Bellatrix looking at her rubbing her legs together, it was obvious that she was enjoying the view.

The baby was done feeding and hiccuped. Hermione leaned the baby on her chest and patted her back.

Hermione put the baby back down into her crib, and gave her a kiss on her head, there was smeared blood on Penelope's head, she touched her lip and felt it was wet, she inspected her finger and realized her lip must have re-opened.

She wiped Penelope's head and slowly went back to the bed where Bella was looking at her like a piece of meat. She climbed in and immediately Bellatrix pulled her in for a rough kiss.

"Let's do it" she whispered against the girl's lips, but Hermione just started to cry.

"Please Mrs. Lestrange… you already did it to me multiple times last night."

"What's your point bitch." she straddle the girl's hips and grinned down at the frightened girl.

"I-I think P-Penelope needs me." She tried to find a way to get out of the position she was in.

Bella looked towards Penelope's crib, the little girl was making mindless baby noises, but she didn't appear to need any of the girl's care. "I don't think she needs you, she seems perfectly fine lying there."

Bellatrix was running her hands all over Hermione's body, she gasped when her bare hand came in contact of her exposed core.

"I-I Need to use the bathroom!" She blurted out. Bella looked at her and raised an eyebrow. 'Stupid! Stupid!' she was yelling at herself for such a lame excuse.

"I um… wanted to take a bath" She couldn't even look the dark witch in the eyes.

Bella knew the girl was trying to find an excuse to get away from her, but she used her excuse against her.

"What a great idea muddy I'd love to have a bath." She got off the girl "Well come on, what are you waiting for." Bella was standing outside the bathroom door and looking at Hermione.

"I was… hoping to bathe alone."

"Hmm well let me think about it… No. Now come on or I'll drag you in." She said with a sadistic grin.

Hermione nodded and dropped her head down and followed Bellatrix in. Bella flicked her wand and the bath was full of hot water and bubbles, the scent of something light and floral was rising up from the water.

"Undress me muddy." Hermione tore her eyes away from the bath and looked shocked at the dark witch in front of her.

Hermione blushed she was like a tomato. She reached out with trembling hands to the straps of Bella's nightgown, she looked away as she started pulling the dress down. The dress caught on Bella's shapely hips, Hermione hand to kneel down in order to pull it the rest of the way, Hermione stared hard at the floor, she didn't want to see the satisfied smirk on the evil woman's face.

Bellal reached her pale hand down and grasped the girl's chin, forcing her to look up at her. "Aren't you forgetting something pet?" When she saw the look of confusion on her face Bella stuck a finger in her black lace knickers and snapped the elastic band against her hip. Hermione got the hint, she grasped the material lightly and pulled them down her long slender pale legs. Hermione's face was inches from Bellatrix's cunt.

Hermione's face seemed to be glowing with embarrassment. She didn't have to look up to see the dark witch's grin.

Bellatrix bent down and grabbed the girl by her shoulders and brought her up, her hands went to Hermione's own nightgown, she pushed it down her shoulders and slipped down her slim frame and onto the floor.

She had marks all over her body, all of them were from Bellatrix. She turned to the mirror and saw her body littered with Bella's _affections_.

"My my, pet you look good enough to _eat_." she grabbed Hermione by her waist and pressed their naked bodies together. She didn't resist when she was being hauled into the bath.

'At least the bubbles will shield my body.' She thought to herself.

Hermione went to the farthest side of the bath, it was big but not as big as the one Bella had. The bubbles were huge it allowed her to hide herself completely.

'The muddy girl want's to play games does she, let's a game.' Bella thought viciously. It turned her on hunting the girl down like prey.

Hermione huddled down in a corner hoping not to be found, Hermione didn't hear anything for a while. 'Perhaps she just decided to enjoy the bath.' she thought to herself unfortunately she was wrong, dead wrong.

A hand grasped her ankle and pulled her under the water, she tried to scream, put inhaled a gulp of water. When she finally emerged from the water she was in the arms of a cackling Bellatrix. She was coughing violently.

Bellatrix pulled the coughing girl making her straddle her lap. When her coughing subsided she saw how she was straddling Bella's lap, she jumped and tried to pull back Bella grabbed her by her hips to hold her in place. The feel of her naked wet skin on Bella's naked skin made a strange feeling course through her, she didn't know what it was but it scarred her.

Bella leaned back and looked at the girl who was currently sitting naked on her lap. She brought a hand up to caress the young breasts, she rubbed the sizeable breast, they were soft to the touch as were her dark pink nipples.

Hermione took in a sharp intake of breath when Bella tweaked her nipple. An involuntary soft moan escaped her lips. The feeling of Bellatrix rubbing and squeezing her breast made heat shoot through her core, but she didn't know why.

Bellatrix squeezed harder when she heard the girl's soft moan, it made her cunt clench. Not to mention seeing the girl's body all wet and covered with bubbles was making her go crazy.

Bella reached for a bottle of rose oil that was by the bath, she poured a generous amount onto her hands, she then reached again for the girl's tits and started to knead them like they were lumps of dough.

Bellatrix could feel the heat radiating from the girls wanton womanhood. She leadned in and gave her a passionate kiss, not rough, not with the intent to hurt, but passionate. She moved her hands away from the stimulated breast and moved them to her back, she ran them up and down while pressing her body closer at the same time.

Hermione enjoyed the sensation Bellatrix was causing, but what threw her over the edge was the kiss. Hermione leaned further into the older woman's body, pressing their oiled breasts together and burying her hands in the black tangle mass of her hair.

Hermione didn't care at the moment who she was kissing, all that she cared for was the amazing pleasure Bella was inflicting on her. Bella's hand traveled down to the girl's hip using them to make the girl ground herself on her lap. Even though they were in water she could still feel the girl's wetness spreading on her lap.

Bellatrix slipped a hand down to the girl's aching core and started to play with her clit, Hermione threw her head back clamped her eyes close.

She clung to Bellatrix as if her life depended on it, it felt so good that she thought she was going to pass out from sheer bliss.

"I want to you to scream my name when you cum." Bellatrix whispered in her here.

Hermione's hips started to buck on their own accord, she was starting to feel a build up in her nether region. Hot white started to flash, an array of colors started to spiral behind her eyes. Bellatrix started to suck on her neck and Hermione let out a loud moan. She felt her build up about to burst.

…

Narcissa woke up early that morning, she went to the owlery that they had, she needed to send the new quills and parchment she bought to Draco. She also was writing out a syllabus for Hermione she was going to teach her some new spells like she promised, but thought she would at least have an agenda for her.

"Hmmm, she'll probably need a wand too. I wonder if she had one when Bella took her." she thought out loud.

"Speaking of Bella, I wonder where she." She hadn't seen much of her sister ever since they had that fall out awhile back. She left the owlery and went down the stairs to the personal quarters. She knocked on Bella's door, she didn't hear anything. She pushed on the door handle and, it was unlocked, she looked around the room it appeared that the elves had cleaned it. She closed the door.

'Perhaps I should check on Hermione.' she thought to herself. She made her way down the stairs, she got to Hermione and Penelope's room and knocked on the door, but no answer she opened the door to see Penelope awake and Hermione's bed looked a mess.

'That's not like Hermione, she's usually so neat.' She looked around the room, she went to Penelope's crib, the baby was truly very cute. She heard a loud moan and followed it, it lead her to the bathroom, the door wasn't fully closed so she pushed it open and looked in, she saw Hermione and Bellatrix in the throws of passion, they were at it like two horny teenagers, moans and grunts were coming from both of their mouths.

"Bella OH MY GOD!" Narcissa thought she was going to faint.

Right when Hermione was seconds away from her first orasm she heard Narcissa scream. She turned to see the older woman staring at them with her mouth gaped open and her eyes the size of saucers.

Hermione felt her face burn with a scarlet blush that had smacked down onto her face, she got off of Bella and grabbed a towel she quickly wrapped herself in it and fled the bathroom crying, she had never been more embarrassed in her whole life. She was also frustrated that the amazing feeling Bella was giving her was interrupted.

Bellatrix looked pissed, she turned her dark eyes to her sister, there was fire in those eyes. "You really know how to kill the mood Cissy."

"W-what were you doing?" Narcissa demanded.

"What did it look like we were doing, we were having a shag before you so rudely barged in."  
"What do you mean _we_ , you mean she was willing." Narcissa was shocked, the girl was still so young, she was barely 15 now she couldn't possibly have been willing.

"Well not at first." She purred with a saucy grin on her lips. "It took a little… _persuading_."

To say Narcissa was appalled would have been an understatement. "Bella she's still a child and in front of the baby."

"The baby was fine, and the mudblood was enjoying herself, you didn't hear yelling no did you."

"Yes but she wasn't exactly screaming yes now was she."

"If you hadn't barged in she would have." She grinned.

Narcissa stared daggers into her sister.

Bellatrix got up and walked out of the bath, she grabbed a towel and dried herself, she threw it on the floor and walked out of the bathroom naked. She went over to the baby's crib, she was sound asleep, she leaned in and gave her baby a kiss.

"Well this intrusion has been fun, really Cissy, but I have some important things to attend to. I'll see you around."

Bellatrix walked back to her room without a stitch of clothing on, on her way she passed by a giant window that overlooked the garden. She saw a figure wrapped in a white sheet running towards the lavender fields.

That figure was Hermione, after Narcissa barged in she ran out of the bathroom and grabbed a sheet off the bed. She was so embarrassed she couldn't face either of them, Narcissa for walking in on them and Bellatrix for making her feel so good when she knew it souldn't have.

She ran out of the house to the garden. She ran to the lavender fields, by the field was willow tree, she laid down under the tree and cried.

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter, but I've been really busy. Thanks for reading.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Hola, Thanks for reading as always. I'm still very busy so I might not to be able to update everyday like how I usually do. Again if you like this story tell me about it in the reviews.**

After Bellatrix left Narcissa went to check on Penelope, she knew the girl wouldn't be back for sometime. She took the sleepy baby to her own room.

"Oh Penelope, what am I going to do."

The baby just looked up and blinked at her with a pout on her face.

"You know, you look just like Bellatrix when you do that." She smiled down at the baby.

"Hows about I take you shopping with me, we can even get you a little black dress, then you'll really look like Bella."

Narcissa needed something to distract her from the fact that she just walked in on Hermione and Bella having sex. She still couldn't believe Hermione was willing.

She threw on her cloak and then went back to Hermione's room to find her a more suitable outfit for Penelope. She went to the drawers and found some black overalls and a dark green long sleeve shirt for the baby.

She decided to change the baby's diaper as well.

As Narcissa was leaving she saw Bellatrix in the hallway.

"What do you think you're doing Cissy." She raised an eyebrow at her sister, holding her baby.

"I was just going to take Penelope out shopping, you are welcomed to join if you'd like."

"No thank you, I have plans to attend to." Bellatrix wasn't upset anymore with Narcissa for walking in on a very private moment.

Narcissa nodded and apparated to Diagon Alley. Narcissa took Penelope to a bunch of different clothes shops. She took to Mrs. Crawford's dress shop to get Penelope a black dress just like Bella's. The dress designer was surprised to see Narcissa with a baby.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy and who is this beautiful little girl." She smiled at the baby.

"Her name is Penelope, she's... my cousin's daughter."

"She looks just like an assistent I use to have." Her face fell into a frown "She was pregnant, but one day she just… dissapeared. I haven't seen her since."

"I'm terribly sorry to hear that, it sounds like you really loved her"

"Like a daughter." she began to tear up.

After Penelope had her fitting she got her dress, and they continued their shopping spree.

…

Bellatrix also apperated to Mrs. Crawford's dress shop to pick up a dress she had ordered. She appeared in front of the store door, on the window there was a picture of Hermione, it was a flyer that read " _Have you seen this girl, 1000 galleon reward"._

She walked through the door to see Mrs. Crawford at the counter writing on a piece of parchment.

She looked up when she heard the door's bell. "Oh hello Mrs. Lestrange, I have your order in the back I'll get it for you."

The nice woman went into one of the back rooms to retrieve the garments. A few minutes later she came back with a small black dress with a matching cloak, the initials _PB_ were written in gold on the cloak on the left side of the chest.

"What do you think?" The woman asked.

"It's perfect." Bella said with a grin.

"I'll wrap it up for you and then you'll be all set."

"Your sister came in today also. She had the most adorable baby with her. In fact she looked a lot like you, but she also looked like Hermione. She was an assistant I had before she went missing."

Bellatrix stiffened.

"I must be leaving. Thank you."

Bellatrix handed Mrs. Crawford the money and she got the dress wrapped in a white box with a big satin green bow on top.

She left the shop, to go back to the manor.

…

Hermione cried for hours. She didn't want to go back into the house, though the day was warm night was fast approaching and with it the cool night air.

Laying in the grass she pulled the sheet tighter around her bare body.

The garden looked beautiful with the setting sun, it was so peaceful. It calmed her down enough to go from full on sobbing to a quiet sniffle. She felt tired from all the crying. A light breeze sent the scent of lavender to the girl's nostrils, the lavender mixed with the soft glow of the setting sun caused Hermione to slip into sleep.

Bellatrix wasn't the only one who saw Hermione run into the garden. Truffle was in the garden trimming the blossom trees when he saw the girl run pass. He followed the girl and hid in the trees, he waited until the girl fell asleep and that's when he attacked.

He hopped down from the tree and sheathed the dagger he was holding into her stomach. The girl let out a scream of pain.

"Die Mudblood! Die!" The bigoted elf cried as he stabbed her.

The dagger wasn't long enough to do real damage, but it was enough to make her bleed.

He took the dagger out and licked the blade and then spat her own blood back at her, all the while laughing at the poor defenseless child.

Hermione tried to grab at the elf, but he jumped out of the way and disappeared with a loud crack.

Hermione tried to get up, but found she couldn't. She fell back onto the floor. The blood was flowing out of her. She wrapped the sheet around herself to try and stop the bleeding by applying pressure.

The sun had gone down and no one had come out to look for her, she at least thought Narcissa would come to look for her.

'Oh God, I'm going to die out here, I'll never get to see my baby girl grow up. Oh no Penelope, I left her in her crbs for hours.' The tears started to fall. "I'm a terrible mother. I deserve to die." She gasped out, and began to sob hard.

Her vision became blurry and she passed out.

…

Narcissa and Penelope came home right as the sun was setting. Penelope had a good time out shopping, but she did sleep most of the time. Narcissa's arms were tired carrying the round baby all day. Draco was never that chubby, she felt like she got a full body workout.

She started walking up the stairs hoping the girl had finally decided to come back in the house.

On her way up she saw Bella walking down the stairs.

"Oh Bella! Thank Merlin, here take her I can't carry her another step." She thrusted the baby into Bella's arms.

"Has she been fed?" She asked her retreating sister.

"Yes, more than once. That child can eat." Narcissa said breathlessly.

She left the baby with her sister and walked up stairs to her bedroom. She went to her bathroom and stripped herself of her clothing, and drew herself a bubble bath that she felt was much deserved from the events she went through that day.

…

After Narcissa disappeared up the stairs she looked down at the baby, she pouted at the baby and the baby pouted right back.

Bella gave a light chuckle at her little twin and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Come on let's go find the mudbl… the girl."

She walked up to the girl's room, but she wasn't there. The house elves cleaned the room though. Penelope let out a yawn and placed her head on Bella's chest.

Bella took the baby to her crib and set her down. Bella looked down at her and smiled, she stroked her head and gave her one last kiss before she went out to find the girl.

'She must still be in the garden.' She thought to herself.

She made her way out of the house and into the garden. The lavender field was far and Bella was thinking if it was worth it, but after some consideration she decided it would be best if she went to get the girl.

She got to the lavender fields and looked around, she didn't see the girl. She searched everywhere.

'I better get a shag out of this since I'm going through all this trouble looking for her.'

As she was waking she tripped on a heap that was on the ground.

"Ahhh, What the fuck!" She looked at what she tripped over, it was Hermione. The girl was wrapped in a white bed sheet and she was passed out.

She crawled to the girl and flipped her onto her back. She grabbed her by the shoulders and shook the girl furiously.

"Where the hell have you been!" she slammed her body onto the grassy ground. She was angry the girl had run off, but she understood why she did, but that didn't stop Bellatrix from being mad.

The girl didn't wake up. Bellatrix looked down at her face, she looked pale and there was blood on the sheet that she was wrapped in.

Bellatrix place her hand on the girl's pulse point, there was a heart beat. She pulled the sheet off to inspect her wound.

It wasn't bleeding as much as it was before. She wrapped her back up in the sheet and picked the girl up.

She carried her back into the manor. She walked to Narcissa's room.

"Cissy! Open up, you have to help me. The girl has been injured!"

Narcissa ripped open her door to see her sister carrying a limp Hermione. She had just gotten out of her bath and was dressed in a very revealing nightgown.

"Bella what happened!" She looked panicked.  
She carried her into the room and placed her onto one of Narcissa's couches.

"I don't know I just found her like this." She disrobed the girl so Narcissa could heal her. Narcissa took out her wand and scanned the girl's body for any other injuries. "She needs a blood replenishing potion."

"I'll call for a house elf." Bella called for one of the elves. Seconds later Truffle appeared in front of his mistresses

"I need a blood replenishing potion. Now" The elf disappeared and then reappeared with the vial. They forced the bottle between the girl's lips and rubbed her throat forcing her to swallow. The color was starting to return, but she was still not awake.

"Help me move her to my bed." Narcissa said while picking up the girl's legs.

"Why does she need to be in your bed?" Bella asked suspiciously.

"Because she needs to be monitored, you can sleep in her room and watch Penelope."

"Why can't I monitor her?"

"If she wakes up and sees you the poor thing would be scared witless, now help me move her."

"No." Bella crossed her arms. She didn't like to be told what to do, especially by her baby sister.

"I will take the girl back to her room and I will stay with her to watch both her and the baby." Bellatrix wasn't asking her sister for permission to take the girl, her girl. She would take the girl regardless and she didn't like the idea of having Hermione sleeping in the same bed as her sister and especially when she was wearing such exposing nightgowns and while the girl was still nude.

"Fine Bella, but don't come asking for my help when the girl has a panic attack from seeing the woman who constantly abuses her in bed with her."

Bella frowned at Narcissa words, they hurt her. She picked the girl up and carried her back to her room.

She placed her gently down on the bed. She went into the bathroom to get a wet washcloth. She came back out and started to clean the blood off the girl. After she was cleaned Bella went to the girl's drawers and grabbed a pair of red silk knickers. She slipped them up the slim legs.

Bella went to the other side of the bed and started to take off her corset and dress, leaving her in just a pair of deep purple lace panties.

She crawled into bed and slipped the covers over herself and the girl. Hermione turned in her sleep to face the dark witch and cuddled up against the older woman's chest.

At first Bellatrix wanted to push her away for touching her, but then she looked down at the peaceful expression the girl had. Her heart sparked with something she couldn't understand. She felt protective over the girl. She wrapped her arms around the girl. She gave her a kiss and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

…

Hermione awoke in the middle of the night with a sharp gasp. She looked around to see where she was. She laid back down and saw that she was in her room. She buried her face into the soft comfort of Bella's chest, inhaling her sweet scent.

'Wait, Bella's chest… sweet scent?' Hermione looked up to see two smoldering black eyes staring down at her, she jumped away and fell off the bed. Her head hit the floor pretty hard, pain started to pound in her head. She held the back of her head to try and ease the pain.

"Mrs. Lestrange… I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to, if I would have know that you were there I would have never.. I'm sorry I truly am." She was spurting out terrified nonsense. Sounding more hysterical by the second.

Bella got up from the bed. Hermione crawled backwards away from the advancing woman. She was eventually cornered. Bellatrix came to kneel in front of her.

"Please Mrs. Lestrange, it was an accident I swear. Please don't hurt me please! I can't take much more pain!" She wrapped her arms around her knees and held them close to her chest while she openly sobbed.

"Sh, Sh. I'm not going to hurt you Hermione." She whispered and reached out to place some stray strands of hair behind Hermione's ear.

 **Author's Note: That's right, another cliffhanger. Like always thanks for reading and if you like it tell me about it in the comments below. Sorry this chapter was kind of anticlimactic, usually when I write if I don't feel sick to my stomach and pity for our poor heroine then I feel like it wasn't a good chapter, but one that needed to be.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: That's right, another cliffhanger. Like always thanks for reading and if you like it tell me about it in the comments below. Sorry this chapter was kind of anticlimactic, usually when I write if I don't feel sick to my stomach and pity for our poor heroine then I feel like it wasn't a good chapter, but one that needed to be.**

 **Author's Note: Here is the missing part of this cliffhanger puzzle. Hope you enjoy.**

…

"Sh, Sh. I'm not going to hurt you Hermione." She whispered and reached out to place some stray strands of hair behind Hermione's ear.

Hermione flinched hard when Bellatrix moved the strand away from her face.

"You're not?" Hermione thought this was another one of Bellatrix's games. She didn't trust the witch who constantly physically and verbally abused her.

The room was dark, but Hermione could see that Bellatrix wasn't wearing any clothes, except for her knickers. Hermione could see the dark witch's breasts. Hermione started to blush and looked down. Hermione almost gasped when she looked down to see that she didn't have clothes on either. She didn't remember that she ran out of the manor naked and wrapped up in a bed sheet, crying her eyes out.

"No, I'm not." She gently lifted Hermione's chin so she would look at her, then she leaned in and kissed the girl on her lips. Hermione didn't kiss back, this made Bella upset, but she tried not to show it.

She gently grasped the girl's arms and helped her to stand. "Come on let's get you back to bed."

She helped Hermione into the bed. She didn't know if she should stay with her. Narcissa did say she needed to be monitored.

Bellatrix climbed in the other side and slid beneath the covers. She moved closer to Hermione, but she just turned her back to the older woman in her bed.

Bella wanted contact with the girl. She reached out her hand and ran it down the girl's bare back. Hermione shivered then pulled the blankets tightly around herself.

"You're going to fall off the bed. Why don't you come more over here." Bella suggested.

"I'm fine, I usually sleep like this." That was a lie, but the older woman didn't know that.

"Oh really, because just a few minutes ago you were curled up to my chest sleeping happily if I'm not mistaken." Bellatrix pulled Hermione's shoulder. Now she was on her back struggling to turn her back again. Hermione was still weak so it was easy for Bellatrix to dominate her.

"I already apologized for that. " Hermione blushed bright pink at the memory. Not wanting anymore confrontation Hermione sat up and grabbed a pillow, she also picked up the bloodied bed sheet from the floor. She left the bed and went to go lay down on the floor away from the bed.

Bellatrix watched her in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Sleeping." Came the tired reply. Hermione was exhausted from the day's events; she hadn't eaten all day she was stabbed, and now she was to sleep on the floor.

"I can see that, but why are you sleeping on the floor." Bellatrix was losing her patience, if the girl didn't come to bed soon, then she will be dragged into to bed soon.

"I… um don't want to wake up to anymore… awkward position's I'm in… with you."

"Why not, you don't enjoy are little cuddles." Bellatrix cackled mockingly.

Hermione hid her burning face in her pillow. Her eyes started to water, she didn't mean to cuddle up with Bellatrix, it was an accident.

Bella's laughter died down and now it was replaced by the girl's crying. Bellatrix looked down at the girl, she could only see the bloody sheet.

"Why are you crying." Bellatrix sounded annoyed.

Hermione didn't answer. She didn't feel like talking anymore, all she wanted to do was sleep. Unfortunately for her Bellatrix wasn't done talking.

Bellatrix slid out of bed and went over to the girl. She pulled the sheet away from her face and looked her in the eye.

"Why are you crying?" again she had on the same annoyed voice. Hermione could tell she wasn't going to leave her alone until she answered.

"I- I'm just tired is all." She looked away from the black eyes.

Bellatrix didn't believe her. She thought about just leaving the girl on the floor to sleep, since she slept on the floor in the cellar, this was a step up.

Bellatrix let out a loud sigh, she tore the sheet away from the young body and picked her up in her arms. She placed Hermione on the bed and crawled in after her. She wrapped her arms around the squirming girl and placed a hand on her head to pull it close to her chest.

"No please Mrs. Lestrange I don't want to. You're just going to make fun of me again." She tried to get out of the woman's embrace. She pounded her fist on her chest and tried to push her away, but Bellatrix just held on tighter.

"Stop trying to get away!"

"Stop touching me!" Hermione was tempted to bite her, but thought it unwise to bite the woman who can inflict unbearable pain.

Bellatrix flipped Hermione on her back and pinned her wrists down and her legs with her own body.

"Stop trying to get away or else I'll put you back in the cellar, got it."

Hermione didn't want to go back there so she just nodded.

"Good now go to sleep."

Bella got off her, and Hermione immediately turned her back to Bellatrix. She curled herself into a ball and closed her eyes.

Bella did the same, she didn't want the girl having another panic attack and freaking out on her. Bella looked over at the girl, she was a statue not even the movement of breathing. But then the girl sat up and without looking at Bella she got up from the bed.

"No not again, just stay in bed. I'm not going to touch you…"

Hermione went to Penelope's crib. "I'm a terrible mother." She whispered. "I remember I ran away, I was scarred. I left her here for hours." She looked down at her sleeping baby and started to cry.

"What" Bella said while getting out of bed. "What are you on about now." She stood a foot away from Hermione.

"I'm terrible mother and now my daughter hates me!" She clung to the side of the crib as she dropped to her knees.

"Come on." Bellatrix said as she hauled the girl up and onto the bed. "She doesn't hate you." Bella said while looking down at the girl who was currently burying her face into a pillow.

Hermione looked up from her pillow to see Bellatrix looking at her. "She doesn't?" Bella shook her head. Hermione was so happy she tackled down Bellatrix and hugged her tightly.

Bella fell back onto her back with a "hmph." the girl was on top of her.

Hermione realized who she just tackled down into a hug and quickly tried to pull away from the older woman, "I'm sorry, I…" But Bella started to hug her back and stroked the girl's hair.

"It's okay… I like it." Bellatrix pushed Hermione's head down gently onto her chest. A few minutes passed when Hermione spoke, "I would have come back to the manor if that little prick hadn't stabbed me." Her voice filled with emotion.

"Wait, who stabbed you!" Bellatrix sat up still holding Hermione in her arms.

"That house elf, I don't remember his name, turnip maybe." She was crying.

"Do you mean Truffle?" Her voice softened when she saw the girl crying. Hermione looked up at her with her big doe like eyes and nodded. "He jumped down from the tree, he stabbed me and yelled out 'Die mudblood Die!'" Hermione shuddered at the memory.

Bellatrix laid back down with the girl. "Don't worry I'll handle him later"

Hermione buried her face in the crook of Bella's neck. "Who took care of Penelope while I was gone?"

Bella smiled. "Narcissa took her out shopping, and then she came home and gave her to me, the poor thing was exhausted."

"Penelope?" Hermione asked confused.

Bella chuckled, "No Cissy, she carried Penelope the whole time."

"Oh." Hermione said amusement evident in her tone.

Neither of them talked after that. It didn't take long for Hermione to fall asleep. Bellatrix soon followed close behind, both satisfied with their positions.

…

The next morning Bellatrix woke up before Hermione, who was currently laying on Bella's chest. Her face was on one of Bella's breasts and her hand held the other. A shot of arousal shot through her at the image of the girl on her like that. Her nipples hardened as she shivered with lust.

Bella started to run her hands down Hermione's bare back when the sound of a pop drew her attention.

Standing next to the bed was a houself. "Excuse me Mrs. Lestrange, but Sprinkle is here to tell that Mr. Lestrange is in the sitting area by front door. He be saying he need to be seeing you."

Bellatrix let out an irritated sigh. "Thank you, you may go."

The elf bowed then vanished with a pop.

'How am I supposed to get up without waking her.' Bellatrix thought while she looked down at the girl.

 _(Oh how the tables have turned.)_

Bellatrix tried to slither out of the embrace. But Hermione just tightened her grip, and shifted her head. Her lip brushed Bellas harden nipple, it made her moan and soak her knickers.

'Oh Morgan. That's never happened before.' She thought while panting.

Then a bright idea popped into her head. She plucked a feather from one of the pillows, brought it up to the girl's nose to try and tickle her away.

This prove to be fruitful, for all it did was cause Hermione to turn her face fully into Bellatrix's breast. Her nipple slipped into the girl's half open mouth.

Bella arched her back to get more contact, she let out a loud groan of approval.

'She's not even awake and yet she's turning me into a hot and bothered mess.' She thought while savoring the feel on the girl's mouth.

A pop sounded in the room, but the dark witch paid no heed to it.

"Mrs. Lestrange...:" Sprinkle appeared again, this time she looked nervous and uncomfortable. She kept hopping from one foot to the next.

"Piss off! I'm busy." Now the girl started to subconsciously suckle on the woman's nipple. "Mmmmm." She moaned, loving every movement the girl made with her mouth.

"But Mrs. Lestrange, Mr. Lestrange says he's going to come up if you don't come down."

Bellatrix ripped her eyes opened and looked down at the antsy elf. "Tell him to wait, and to stop being such a bitch."

The elf nodded and gladly left.

Bellatrix really didn't want to leave to see her husband. The feeling of Hermione's mouth just felt too good, she would never get another experience with her again. She laid for a minute or two, but then she finally got the girl off her by gently peeling her off. She wasn't a very light sleeper.

Bellatrix threw on her dress from the night before, but she took off her knickers. She didn't want to go down smelling like she was aroused. (which she totally was.)

…

A tall man with a handsome face was sitting on a leather armchair. He was wearing black velvet robes. He had a beard and his hair was slicked back.

He was twirling a wand between his fingers. He had an impatient expression on his face.

The sound of heels hitting marble pulled him out of his thoughts, he looked up to see a very angry Bellatrix.

"Hello Bella." His voice was smooth, but deceitful.

"What do you want, I was in the middle of something Important." She barked at him.

"Now now Bellatrix, is that anyway to greet your husband?" He gave a sly smile. "Besides I haven't seen you for what 4, 6 months?"

Bellatrix just snorted at him. "Just tell me the real reason you're here."

He stood up and walked towards her, but not too close. He knew she didn't like for him to touch her. "I'm here to bring you home."

"No." She stated flatly and crossed her arms.

"You!" He shouted before he tried to calm himself down. "You have a duty to your husband. And you will come with me."He said in a more calmer tone.

Bellatrix laughed at his little outburst. "Go home Rod, find one of your whores to fuck and leave me alone." She turned to leave.

"Wait!" he shouted. "I need you."

"What are you talking about." she turned back around.

"Please, my father said if I didn't produce an heir by the time the candle goes out then I will be taken out of the will and all the money I have in the bank will be gone." He was on his knees.

When Rodolphus was born a magical candle was lit, since he was the first born and a boy. If he didn't produce an heir to the Lestrange name then all of his money would go to his younger brother Rabastan. His candle was running out, he had only 10 months left, enough time to try and have a baby.

A lot of pureblood families put this curse on their children, to produce more purebloods. The noble house of black didn't do this sort of thing.

Bellatrix looked down at him. "I'm sorry to inform you, but I already have an heir."

"What, I never saw you pregnant." He was very confused.

"That's because I wasn't the one pregnant."

"That can't be you're a woman. It's not possible."

"Oh it's possible." She said with a grin.

"I'll kill it then. I won't let this other child of yours get in the way of my wealth. Who is the mother."  
Bellatrix lunged at him and pushed him onto the ground and had her wand at his throat. "You will not harm my baby or it's mother. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" She shouted in his face.

"Such a clod reference to the mother of your child Bellatrix, what happened you fucked her by force? Hmm did she want it too or did you just take. Or was she just a common slut you got knocked up." He chuckled before Bellatrix punched him in the nose, causing blood to splash everywhere. Rodolphus always knew the nastiest things to say.

Bella got up from him. Wand still poised at him she said in a soft whisper. "Get out."

Not wanting any further damage to come to his face, he got up and ran out of the Manor.

…

Hermione rolled in her sleep and stretched her arm out, but when she didn't feel anyone next to her she woke up. She woke up to an empty bed.

The sheets still smelled like the dark lady. Hermione felt sad waking up and she wasn't there. She was surprised and a little frightened by the affection, real affection Bellatrix showed her last night. It was the first time she had been in the same bed as the woman, without being forced into violent acts of sex.

Hermione liked this new side she was seeing, but she wondered how long it would last before she just went back to the way things used to be.

Hermione got out of bed to see her daughter, the perfectly round baby was still asleep, but could sense her mother's presents, for she opened her eye and gave her signature pout. Hermione took the baby girl out of the crib and went about her usual morning routine.

…

Bellatrix was down stairs thinking about what her husband had said to her, not moments ago.

It was true Bellatrix did force Hermione, but she never meant to get her pregnant. She didn't even view the girl as human at the time, just something that could give her sexual gratification. Bellatrix had never come to terms with the fact that she raped the girl and that their daughter was the product of rape.

When she saw her that day in the dress shop and saw that she was pregnant, she knew she had to have her all to herself. And when she found out the baby was her's, it made it all the more better. Bella never doubted the baby was her's.

Bellatrix was starting to feel guilty for what she had done to the girl, she will never have a real childhood, when she has a child herself. She will never be able to love someone and them love her back, except her daughter. She will never be free, for Bellatrix is still attracted to her.

'Perhaps I could woo the girl, she could fall in love with me and then I'll make everything right.' She thought to herself. Bellatrix had just realized that she has feelings for the, deep feelings of want and affection.

'From now on I will try and win her love.' She thought with a grin.

…

Bellatrix went to her room to freshen up. If she was going to win the girl over, she couldn't go about in clothes she had worn the night before.

She took a quick bath. She dressed in a tight black dress with ample cleavage. She went to her vanity and applied her makeup. She was gorgeous without makeup, but it enhanced her beauty. She put on her on her perfume and walked out the door.

On her way down to the girl's floor she forgot something she had bought. She ran up stairs to her room, and grabbed a white box with a green satin bow on it.

She got to Hermione's door, but she didn't go in right away. 'Should I knock. What if she's breastfeeding right now… Oh god I'd like to suck on those…' She shook her head and tried to clear her head of the dirty thoughts she was having.

She brought her fist down onto the door and knocked.

On the other side Hermione was starting to feed Penelope. "Oh bugger…" She grumbled, thinking it was Narcissa. It wasn't that she didn't like the older witch, it was just that she didn't want to see her in another embarrassing position.

Hermione was no longer dressed in just her knickers, she had thrown on a simple white dress with a light blue floral pattern. The dress had buttons down the front, but only down to the waist. Hermione had on no bra and her all her buttons were undone. The only thing protecting her modesty was her plump baby.

Hermione opened the door a little and poked her head out. She saw Bellatrix looking very attractive in her tight black dress, holding a box.

"Oh, Mrs. Lestrange… did you need something."

"No, I have a gift for Penelope. Do you mind if I come in?" Her voice was like silk; smooth.

"Yes, o-of course." She stepped aside and let the dark lady in. Hermione didn't know why Bellatrix asked to come into her room, usually if she wanted to come in then she would just barge in and do whatever she wanted to the girl.

Bellatrix sat down on the bed while hermione sat on the rocking chair with Penelope still feeding.

"I got this for Penelope the other day, it's custom made." Bellatrix pulled the bow and it came undone, she lifted the lid and pulled out the garments to show Hermione what she had bought.

Hermione saw the little black dress and matching cloak with the initials " _PB"._

"It's beautiful… Thank you." She gave a small smile. She still wasn't understanding why Bellatrix would do something nice for her baby.

"It's nothing, really. Perhaps after she eats you can try it on her."

Hermione looked at the cloak. "What does ' _PB'_ stand for?"

"It's for Penelope Black." Bellatrix said proudly.

"You- you want her to have your name?"

Bellatrix smiled and nodded.

"But I-I thought you didn't want Penelope, I mean… when I was in the cellar, you constantly insulted her and when I was still pregnant you would beat me… you said you didn't care if you were hurting the baby as well." Fat tears filled the girl's eyes. The memories of what Bellatrix did to her and her unborn child still stung in her mind.

Bellatrix looked hard at the floor. "I know that what I did to you… both of you was wrong, but at the time I didn't care. It wasn't until I saw Penelope lying on the floor in the cellar that she has always been what I wanted. I love Penelope, I'm sorry for what I did to her, what I said about her and I will never forgive myself for what I did to her."

Hermione just nodded, she couldn't speak. She was glad that she loved Penelope, because now she knew that she wasn't in danger of being killed by Bellatrix, but she was upset Bellatrix didn't apologize to her, for ruining her life, for all the abuse she had endured, for taking her virginity without a second thought because she wanted to.

Hermione put Penelope down in her lap so she could button up her dress. She could see in the corner of her eye Bellatrix staring at her breasts with those hungry eyes.

She took her baby to her crib. She turned around to Bellatrix. Hermine face was void of emotion, even the slightest expression could break her flood gates.

"I'm tired, I think I will lie down now."

Bellatrix got the hint for her to leave. She went over to Hermione and gripped her by the waist, she pressed their bodies together and then she kissed her. "See you around." She whispered against Hermione's unresponsive lips.

And with that she was gone.

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading, if you liked it tell me about it in the reviews.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading, if you liked it tell me about it in the reviews.**

It had been sometime since Bellatrix last saw Hermione. Bellatrix was in Narcissa's room laying on one of her couches while her sister was rearranging her closet.

Narcissa emerged from her closet and looked down at her sister. "What's wrong Bella, you look upset."

"I'm fine it's just… I think I might have feelings for the girl."

"What do you mean, like lust?" Narcissa asked

"No… Well yes, but I feel like I want to be near her all the time. I can't explain it, I just feel strongly for her."

"Bella… do you… Love her?"

"I think I do…"

"That's wonderful! What are you going to do about it?" Narcissa asked excitedly.

"I don't know, what do you think I should do." Bellatrix never had to win somebody's love, they were always drawn to her.

"Perhaps take on a date or something."

"A date, I don't know. She probably wouldn't want to be alone with me." She said, sadness in her tone.

"Then I'll go with you, we can even have Penelope go too and then if you want some alone time with her just ask her to go on a walk, then I'll offer to watch Penelope while you two are out."

"That's perfect!."

"I'll write her a letter inviting her to dinner for tonight."

…

Hermione was sitting on her bed reading " _Magic for beginners 101"_ Narcissa had given it to her, she had daily lessons with the older woman. Narcissa knew Hermione was going to be very good, but she had to start at the beginning to see how much she already knew.

Narcissa couldn't keep up with the daily lessons, so she told Hermione she was going to get her a private tutor.

As Hermione was reading a origami swan flew onto her lap. Hermione touched the swan with the tip of her finger and the swan unfolded. It was a letter. It read: " _Good afternoon Miss Granger, I would like for you and Penelope to join me and my sister to dinner tonight at 6:00pm. A house elf should be by shortly with the appropriate attire for you and Penelope, hope to see you soon._

 _Sincerely: Narcissa._

Hermione was joyed that she didn't have to eat dinner alone, but she was on guard because Bellatrix was going to be there.

Sprinkle popped into Hermione's room holding two gift boxes one was obviously for her and the other for Penelope.

"Hello Miss Hermione and Miss Penelope." Sprinkel gave a deep bow. The elf handed both boxes to Hermione, the bigger one had a big red bow on it while the smaller one had a green bow on it. Hermione took the boxes from the elf.

"Thank you Sprinkle."

The elf bowed and left with a soft pop.

Hermione placed the boxes on the bed, She opened Penelope's first. It was a silk lavender dress, with black shoes.

"Come one Penelope, let's get you dressed." She picked her daughter up and pulled the dress on her. The color complemented her pale skin and dark hair and eyes.

Hermione put the baby down in her crib.

She opened the second box to get herself ready. The box contained a knee length off the shoulder black dress that hugged her body. Hermione blushed, this dress was more mature than anything she had ever wore.

She put on the form fitting dress, it accentuated her curves and gave a peak at her developed breasts.

She looked at herself in the mirror, it truly was a beautiful dress, but then she looked down at her feet. The only shoes she owned were the tennis shoes she wore on the darkest day, the day she was taken.

A flash of green light went off in the big box. It startled Hermione, she went to look to see what had happened. Inside the box stood a pair of black pointed heels. She took them out of the box and tried them on, they weren't too high.

A few minutes later Sprinkel reappeared, she had a pink box on it that read ' _Arden'_ across the front in black lettering.

"Sprinkle is here to do Miss Hermione's hair and makeup.."

"Oh… um okay." Hermione never really wore makeup, her roommates like Lavender brown wore makeup, but she was just never interested in makeup.

Hermione sat down at her vanity and let the elf work on her. The elf put on a light to dark brown ombre on her eyelids to give her eyes more depth, then she put on some eyeliner, but only on the the top lid and it didn't flare out into a wing, her makeup was very subtle. Hermione didn't need foundation, but she had a little powder dusted on, along with some blush. For her lips Sprinkle choosed a brownish red lipstick and it was charmed not to smear or come off until the night was over.

Her hair was curled and left down.

When she was finished Hermione looked at herself in the mirror, she looked gorgeous.

"Miss looks very pretty." The elf spoke out, while gathering her things.

"Thank you." Hermione turned to look at the elf, but she was gone.

Seconds later there was a knock at the the door, Hermione went to go open it and when she did she was met with Bellatrix in another revealing dress, It was long sleeved and melted into her curvy form like a second skin, there was a clear view of her spectacular breasts.

"Hello, you look stunning." The older woman purred. She reached out and gave Hermione a peck on the cheek while pressing her body against Hermione's.

Hermione stiffened, not expecting the contact.

"Thank you Mrs. Lestrange… you look nice too." Hermione stepped aside and let Bellatrix into the room. Bella went straight for Penelope's crib. The little girl looked up at her mother with those beautiful dark eyes. She held out her arms indicating she wanted to be picked up. Bellatrix leaned in and picked up her baby, she gave Penelope a kiss on the cheek and the baby giggled.

Bellatrix turned back to Hermione. "Shall we go?" she asked.

Hermione nodded and followed the older woman down the stairs to the sitting room where Narcissa was waiting.

"Hello Hermione, you're looking well." Narcissa smiled at her.

"Thank you." Hermione gave a polite smile.

Narcissa grabbed Penelope from Bellatrix's arms and like Bellatrix she gave the baby a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you all ready." Narcissa asked. "I'll apparate with Penelope, Bella why don't you apparate with Hermione."

The dark witch stood next to Hermione and wrapped an arm around her waist. A crack later and they were gone.

…

The restaurant was nice, there was a lot of wizards and witches dressed in fancy clothes. The four of them stepped into the restaurant and there was a handsome older man there ready to seat them.

"Bonsoir bonsoir welcome to La Cage." He greeted warmly. He led them to a table.

Hermione reached out to pull the chair out to sit down, but right when her hand touched the chair a hand covered her hand. She looked up to see who the perfectly manicured hand belonged to. Her eyes met with Bellatrix's and she had a sultry smile on her lips.

"Let me get that for you." The older woman offered. Hermione pulled her hand away and Bella pulled out the chair for her.

"T-thank you Mrs. Lestrange." Hermione didn't know why she was being nice to her. 'Narcissa is probably making her.' She thought to Herself.

Bellatrix sat across from Hermione, Narcissa sat next to Bell and Penelope sat next to Hermione.

The table was silent for a while, Bellatrix staring at Hermione and Hermione starring everywhere, but Bellatrix.

"So…" Narcissa spoke up breaking the silence. "Hermione how has the studying been going?"

"Very well." Another heavey silence fell on the table. It wasn't until the waiter came by that the conversation started to pick up.

They talked of meaningless things like clothing and the latest beauty creams. It was clear neith of the older witches wanted to discuss Hermione's pass, mostly becasue they weren't interested and because they didn't want to bring up the fact that she was ripped away from the people she loved.

Hermione didn't talk much, she just sat there staring into open space, if her dining companies were to get up and leave she wouldn't notice. She wasn't trying to be rude, she was nervous and didn't know what to say.

All of them finished their meals. Hermione could tell it was way past Penelope's bedtime by the constant yawns the little girl was roaring out every few minutes.

"I think Penelope is getting a little antsy to get back to her crib, I don't think she'll be able to stay awake for much longer." Hermione spoke up when the waiter came back with the check. Bellatrix paid for the meal and looked at her sister, to see what she would do.

"Well the night is still young, why don't I take Penelope home and put her to bed and you and Bella can enjoy the rest of the night." Narcissa said with a friendly smile, but there was a calculated look in those ocean blue eyes.

"But I…" Before Hermione could protest Narcissa was already hauling the little girl out of her chair.

"Nonsens, I'll take her. Enjoy your night." Narcissa said, she walked out of the restaurant and apperated away.

Bellatrix looked at Hermione with a predatory grin. "Looks like it's just me and you pet."

…

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter, I've been busy.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: Hello, I'll just apologize right now for being such a tease in this chapter.**

 **I'm still very busy, but don't worry I will have some free time coming up soon. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

Hermione shivered hard, there was panic in her eyes. "I- I…" Hermione couldn't think of a way to get out of this.

"Come, let's take a walk in the garden." She took the girl by her hand and pulled her out of her seat. "I hear it's very _private_." She said while wrapping an arm around Hermione's waist. Bellatrix led them through the garden. Bellatrix was right it was private, Hermione only saw a few couples in there, but when they saw who had her arm around her waist they ran and Bellatrix would laugh at their fear.

As they were walking past various fruit trees Bellatrix led them to a bench. They both sat down, but when Hermione tried to get away from Bellatrix, the dark witch just tightened her grip on the girl's waist.

Much like dinner; no one spoke and that was making Bella upset. 'Come on Bella think, what did Narcissa tell me to do… Oh yes compliment her.' She thought to herself.

"You have very nice breasts." Bellatrix blurted out. She was never really good with giving out compliments.

"I… uh... " Hermione stuttered, she blushed deeply, not knowing what to say. "Thank you." she finally said after a long silence.

Hermione really didn't want to be alone with Bellatrix, in her room was different because Penelope was there and she knew the older woman wouldn't do anything in front of her, but now they were completely alone and she could do whatever she wanted with her.

That thought seemed to cross Bellatrix's mind, because she leaned in and started to kiss the girl. Bellatrix's other hand started to rub the girl's thigh, making her very uncomfortable. Hermione closed her eyes to keep the tears from falling and let Bellatrix kiss her.

Bellatrix's hand started to move under Hermione's dress to land on her bare thigh. 'Oh no, not again.'

Bellatrix pulled back from the kiss with a smile on her face. She looked at Hermione to see the girl had her eyes shut tightly. "What's wrong, why are you crying."

Hermione opened her eyes and wiped furiously at her red eyes. "I'm not crying." It sounded like a lie even to her own ears.

"Yes you are, now tell me." There was bite in that voice.

"WHORE!" Before Hermione could answer a flash of red light hit her square in the chest, knocking her a few feet away from the bench and into the rose bushes.

Bellatrix turned to see who was attacking them, it was her husband Rodolphus Lestrange and a young woman on his arm.

"Is that the whore, Bellatrix! The one in the way of my wealth." He had his wand pointed at her

Bellatrix took out her own wand and with lighting speed and casted hex upon hex. Rodolphus was no match for his wife. She had him flat on his back in a matter of minutes.

She walked over to where he was laying on the ground. "What did I tell you would happen if you came near me again." She had her wand pointed at her husband.

"What are you going to do Bellatrix, you're going to kill me. The dark lord would love that." He said while trying to scramble to his feet.

Lord Voldemort was currently in hiding, he was still weak from dying then coming back to life. Bellatrix wanted to kill her husband for hurting the girl, but if word got back to the dark lord and the other death eaters then her and her family would be assassinated.

Bellatrix lowered her wand and started to walk away from her husband. "Yeah that's what I thought." He shouted at her back. Bellatrix turned around and decked him in the face. The man howled in pain.

Hermione dragged her body out of the rose bushes, she stumbled and fell to her knees. While Bellatrix was busy with her husband, she did not see his date walk over to Hermione. Hermione looked up at the woman, and in return the lady pointed her wand in Hermione's face and yelled "AVADA KED…"

Bellatrix turned around and saw the woman grab Hermione by her dress, but then she heard the spell coming out of her mouth and Bellatrix reacted quickly. "SECTUMSEMPRA!" Bellatrix screamed, it hit the woman on the side of her torso, causing blood to ooze out of the big gashes that were formed from the spell.

Bellatrix ran to Hermione. "Are you alright." She asked slightly winded. Hermione was panting and nodded her head.

'I almost died.' She thought in her head. Her body began to shake and she wrapped her arms around herself, she was still in shock. She didn't even notice when Bellatrix put an arm around her shoulders and apperated them back to the manor.

They landed in the living room. "I'll take you to your room." Bellatrix said while half leading half carrying her. When they got to her room, it just registered to Hermione that they were back in the manor.

Bellatrix carried her to her bed. "I need you to take off your dress so I can check where the curse hit you." She said kind of nervously.

"What." Hermione asked in a soft whisper, she looked confused. All she could think about was the fact that she was almost killed.

"You were hit with a curse in your chest, it knocked you into the rose bushes." Bellatrix didn't know why the girl was so confused.

"I… I was? I remember dragging myself out of the bushes and then that woman… she tried to kill me." Hermione had a blank look on her face and her body was shaking harder. She started to pull down her dress, to show Bella where she was hit. She had a giant angry red and purple mark on her chest.

"Well it's not going to scar, but it's going to hurt for a few days, I can get you a potion to rub on it, but first you should take a bath, wash the dirt and blood off you. Bellatrix turned to leave the girl, but she was stopped when Hermione reached out and grabbed her arm preventing the dark witch from leaving.

"Please don't leave me." She said in a voice so small it was barely audible."Please." Hermione's eye filled with tears.

Bellatrix's heartbroke, she felt bad that the girl almost died and she got hit by a pretty powerful curse. "I won't." Bellatrix promised. She led the shaking girl into the bathroom, with the flick of her wrist the bath filled with hot water and bubbles. She helped Hermione strip her clothes.

"Would you mind if I joined you?" Bellatrix asked.

Hermione shook her head. Bellatrix started to take off her dress, after she helped Hermione into the tub. The last time they were in the tub together Bellatrix almost made Hermione orgasm. That memory crossed Bellatrix's mind. 'What I wouldn't give to fuck her right here right now.' She thought while she felt heat course through her core. A million fantasies flittered through Bella's mind, but when the girl gasped in pain, she shook her head and was brought back to reality. Hermione was trying to scrub her body, but it hurt to move.

"Do you want me to wash you?" Bellatrix asked. Hermione nodded and handed the sponge to Bellatrix. The dark witch took it and applied more mint body wash. She started to scrub the delicate pale skin, truth be told this happened in one of Bella's fantasies. Bellatrix started to scrub the girl's arms, she tried to wash around the girls chest so not to cause her pain. She had Hermione stand so she could get the rest of her body, she scrubbed her nice legs and shapely ass. Bellatrix had to bite her lip to keep herself from moaning when her bare hand brushed against the girl's pubic bone.

Bellatrix grabbed the bottle of rose scented shampoo. "It would be easier for me to wash your hair if you sit between my legs."

Hermione stared at her for a minute, she shrugged and then put her back towards Bellatrix, Bella pulled the girl back so she could reach her better. She started to lather Hermione's hair. A few times Hermione would accidently bump her bum on Bella's exposed womanhood once she bumped hard enough to make a wave of pleasure go through the older womans core.

After Bellatrix cleaned herself and Hermione she helped the girl out of the tub and dried Hermione with a towel and used a charm to dry Hermione's hair.

Bella took Hermione to her bed and had her lay down. "I'm going to put the potion on you now." Hermione nodded. With gentle hands Bellatrix poured some potion onto her hands and started to apply it to the girl's bare chest. Bella could feel her arousal dripping down her thighs.

The feeling of Bellatrix's hands on her chest in such a gentle manner made Hermione's body hum, she also felt a tingle in her nether regions. A small moan escaped the girl's lips, she hoped that Bellatrix didn't hear it, but by the smirk on her face told her she did.

"Alright, I'm all done." Bellatrix vanished the potion.

"Wait… um could you stay, I don't want to be alone." Hermione looked away from the dark witches eyes and blushed.

"As you wish." Bellatrix climbed in the bed.

Hermione looked towards Penelope's crib, she didn't see her in the crib. "Mrs. Lestrange, I don't see Penelope, where is she?"

"I think Narcissa took her to her room, I can get her if you'd like." Bellatrix said while sitting up in the bed, but Hermione surprised her by jumping on her and kissing her hard on the mouth. She pulled back an inch and whispered "Thank you for saving my life." against the older womans lips.

"No problem Pet." Her voice thick with arousal.

Hermione felt her clit throbbing, but she didn't know what to do about it. She was still on top of Bellatrix, pressing her naked body into her. "Mrs. Lestrange…"

"Call me Bella." The dark witch panted out.

"Bella… I have this throbbing feeling in my… well my clit." Bellatrix groaned from hearing her name fall from those lips and from what the girl had just said.

"Do you know how I could get rid of it?" Bellatrix flooded her basement at that point. Hermione was bombarded with hormones, she usually was able to control them, but now all she wanted to do was run her hands all over the older witches body and for Bella to do the same.

Bella's jaw dropped, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, the girl was basically offering herself on a plate for her.

"I think I could think of a few ways to get rid of it."

Hermione looked into the black inky eyes and saw lust and something else, she couldn't quite pinpoint it, but they looked human.

Bellatrix flipped Hermione onto her back and started to pepper the girl's chest with kisses.

"Bella wait!" Hermione spoke out.

"What! What's wrong is it your chest!?" Her voice full of concern.

"No… The door… Lock it." She was so horny, she could hardly speak. Hermione didn't want Narcissa to walk in again and Morgan forbid if she walked in with Penelope.

"Oh right." Bellatrix whipped out her wand and placed a lock on the door along with silencing charm.

She tossed her wand onto the night stand and climbed back on top of Hermione, "Now, where were we."

Bellatrix began to kiss and suck on Hermione's neck eliciting a gasp from her, Bella's mouth started to travel down the young body. She got to Hermione's waiting core, but she skipped over it and started to suck on her inner thigh. Hermione buried her hands in Bella's hair and tried to pull her to where she needed her the most, The dark witch just chuckled and came back up to kiss the young witch.

Bella slid her thigh between her legs and started to slide it on Hermione's wet core. She could feel the juices spreading on her thigh, it was errotic.

Hermione pressed herself harder onto her thigh and started to move her hips. Bella sucked a sensitive spot below Hermione's jaw and it made her moan loudly.

Bellatrix squeezed a hand between their grinding bodies and started to rub the girl's clit, Hermione threw her head back and let out a pleasured scream, "YESSS!" The noises she was making was only goading Bella on more. Bellatrix continued to rub while she started to slip her fingers into the hot wet cunt she was currently pleasuring.

"OH GOD BELLA! Harder!" Bellatrix started to pump harder.

"I want you to scream my name when you come. Let me know who's giving you so much pleasure."

Bellatrix lowered her head to suck onto Hermione's hard nipples, Hermione held onto the dark witch's head to press her closer to her chest.

Bellatrix kept going lower, and once she got to her womanhood, she removed her thumb from her clit and replaced it with her mouth.

Hermione arched her back when she felt those full red lips wrap around her love button.

"AH! Bella Harder! More." Bellatrix sucked harder and inserted a third finger.

"BELLA!" She arched her back and came.

Bellatrix let her ride out her orgasm while Hermione shot out her sweet juices and Bellatrix was right there to lap it up.

Bellatrix kissed her way up Hermione's glowing body, she was still panting really hard. Not uncommon since she just had her first orgasm. Bella kissed Hermione on her mouth and laid her head on the heaving chest.

"Mmmm, you taste like raspberries and cream Pet."

"I… Love… You." Hermione panted out.

Bellatrix kissed her breasts, "I love you too."

Both fell asleep in eachothers arms.

…

Hermione woke the next morning with immense pain in her chest. She was still in her dress from the night before, it was bunched up around her hips and her panties were around her ankles, she was covered in dirt and blood. Trying to sit up made pain shoot through her chest causing her to groan, She also had a pain between her legs.

Her eyes scanned the room, it was empty as was Penelope's crib. She looked at her bed, it was still made from the day before, but it was kind of rumpled. There was a note on the bed, it read: _Dear muddy I had a pleasant time last night._

 _Sincerely, B._

 _PS. Don't worry I used a prevention charm._

"It wasn't real… it was a dream" She whispered to the room.

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading, I know a lot of you were waiting for Hermione and Bella to make love, but I feel like it's not time yet. How can Hermione make love with Bellatrix if she's still afraid of her, that's not love that's being pressured.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: Hey I hope you guys are liking the story so far, and if you do tell me about it in the reviews. To be frank, sometimes the reviews are the only thing that keep inspiring to write.**

…

What really happened last night was after she was hit with the curse by Rodolphus she landed in the bushes, but instead of being conscious and crawling out of the rose bushes she was knocked out. Rodolphus' date dragged Hermione out of the rose bushes and started to cast the killing curse on her, but not before Bellatrix hit her with a Sectumsempra. After both of their attackers were thoroughly handled with she apperated herself and the unconscious girl to the manor.

Bellatrix dragged Hermione back to the girl's room.

She made sure Penelope wasn't in the room incase the night went _really_ well.

Bellatrix was really mad with her husband and the whore he was with for ruining their night. Bellatrix kicked open Hermione's door and threw Hermione onto her bed. She started to pace around the room, she was so angry and needed an outlet. She looked at the girl on the bed and found her outlet.

She stalked to the bed and started to lift the dress out of the way by bunching it up around her hips, a hand reached out and pulled down the girl's knickers down to her ankles. Bella took out her wand and pulled down her own knickers and engorged her clit, she placed it at the girl's cunt. Before she thrusted into her she casted a prevention charm to prevent her from getting pregnant… again.

She pounded into the unconscious girl, grunting with sweat dripping down onto Hermione.

Hermione never stirred while Bellatrix was pounding into her, the curse hit her hard, she would be unconscious for a while. She was completely unaware of the situation she was in.

Bellatrix came inside the girl and then collapsed on her. She was breathing hard, but that didn't stop her from starting up again.

After she was satisfied she gave one last thrust into the girl. She wrote down a quick note then left, leaving Hermione dirty and exposed to anyone who happened to wander into her room.

…

Hermione re-read the note, "What did she mean prevention charm?" She asked herself. She struggled to get to her feet, when she did she felt something sliding down her thighs, she looked down, it was a mixture of blood and cum. "Oh no not again." she said sadly thinking she was pregnant again.

Hermione hauled herself to her bathroom. It was hard for her to walk, it felt like she was impaled on a pole and was hit repeatedly with a metal bar on her womanhood. She filled the bath with hot water. She felt dirty, used, cheap. She got into the tub and started to scrub the dirt and blood also the scent of Bellatrix off her. No matter how hard she tried she could not get the feeling of Bellatrix off her, she could still smell her scent on her.

She dried herself off with a towel, her skin was tender from all the scrubbing she did and her chest had a huge mark on it from where the curse had hit her. She wrapped herself in the towel and went to her closet to get some clothes and to see if she could find Penelope. She put on some black trousers and a knitted long sleeve form fitting black and white top.

She walked up the stairs to Narcissa bedroom. She knocked on the door, but there was no answer, she knocked again a little harder.

A door opened and coming out was Bellatrix. Hermione didn't want her to see her so she dashed behind a corner and hid in the corner. She sat in the fetal position and closed her eyes hoping she wouldn't notice her.

Bellatrix walked right past her and walked down the stairs.

She waited a while before she got up, not wanting to have a run in with Bellatrix. She made her way down to the dining room.

She got there and saw Narcissa feeding Penelope a bottle while the house elves were serving breakfast.

"Hermione, good morning. How was your night." She asked warmly.

Hermione didn't know whether she should tell her the truth, though she didn't really know the truth, she was unconscious for most of it.

"It was… fine." She said standing there not willing to meet her gaze.

"Alright, please have a seat I was just about to have breakfast."

She sat down across from Narcissa. The baby pushed the bottle away and reached her hands towards her mother. Narcissa handed the fussy baby over to Hermione. She flinched hard in pain when Penelope pressed her tiny hand to Hermione's wound.

"Thank for watching Penelope last night."

"It was my pleasure and besides you needed a night off." She gave a smirk to Hermione. Narcissa didn't know that Hermione was attacked last night, she didn't know that Bellatrix took out her _frustration_ on her then left her.

Hermione just nodded. Sprinkel came and served Hermione a plate of food, she thanked her and began to eat. It was a little difficult to eat with Penelope squirming in her arms.

Bellatrix bursted through the double doors to see Hermione with Penelope eating breakfast with Narcissa.

Hermine saw her and quickly looked down. She came to stand next to Hermione and leaned in to give Penelope a kiss, then she kissed Hermione on her cheek. "Good morning pet." she purred.

"Good morning Mrs. Lestrange." she responded in a small quiet voice.

Bellatrix sar down next to her while a house elf served her breakfast."Did you sleep well?" She asked while putting a hand on Hermione's thigh.

Hermione nodded. The hand then started to squeeze and rub it.

Narcissa was smirking behind her teacup, she thought the date went so well and she was happy with the new way they were interacting, but what she didn't know was the abuse Bella had inflicted on her the night before.

Bellatrix's fingers made contact with Hermione core and started to rub her through her trousers. Hermine stood up abruptly, startling everyone at the table. "Sorry I… I…" She couldn't find anything to say, so she just ran.

"What's wrong with her?" Narcissa asked, "Did something happened last night Bella that you're not telling me?"

Bellatrix sighed, she wasn't going to tell her sister that she fucked the girl while she was unconscious, nor did she want to tell her about Rodolphus. "She might be upset. Last night while we were in the garden taking a walk Rodolphus arrived and attacked her."

"What, why would he do that?" Narcissa was shocked and disgusted at her sisters sorry excuse for a husband.

"He thinks that she is in the way of us producing an heir." She snorted.

"That's awful." She gasped. "You should go check on her, she seems really upset,"

Bellatrix nodded at went up to find the girl.

She walked into Hermione's room to see the room was empty, except for Penelope who was in her crib. She heard a sobb come out of the bathroom. Hermione was in a corner crying her eyes out, she walked up to the girl and put her hand on the girl's shoulder.

Hermione looked up to see the dark witch kneeling in front of her.

"Why did you do it?" The girl said in a small voice

"Do what?" The dark witch raised an eyebrow.

"Y-you took advantage of me while I was still unconscious and couldn't do anything to stop you."

Bellatrix let out a sigh, "Look I'm sorry that I did that to you, it was just I was so mad with Rodolphus… I had to find an outlet… and you were just lying there…" She trailed off.

Hermione was lividm, "You raped me because you were mad at your husband for attacking me!" Bellatrix tried to touch her to calm her down, but Hermione just ripped herself away from her. "No don't touch me! You should have just let that woman kill me!" She yelled and tried to run out of the bathroom, but Bellatrix flicked her wand and the door slammed shut causing Hermione to run into it knocking her to the ground.

Hermione hit the floor hard, all her breath being stolen out of her lungs, she gasped as Bellatrix started to walk up to her meanicingly.

"Where do you think you're running off to." She picked the girl up by her shirt and slammed her against the door. "I saved your life and you wanna know why, you wanna know why I did? Because you are mine that's why!"

She crashed their lips together, Bella moaned in pleasure while Hermione moaned in pain. "You should be grateful, I made all that effort to take you out to dinner to have a nice time and all you can do is complain." She went in for her neck, she bit the pale skin as to mark her territory, as if the initials " _BB"_ carved into her hip wasn't enough.

Hermione let out a scream. "Ahhh, just because you took me… o-out to dinner doesn't mean you get to do whatever you want with me after."

Bellatrix pulled away and looked the girl in the eyes. Bellatrix had blood on her lips and Hermione had blood running down her neck ruining her shirt. "You're right, I can already do whatever I want with you." She finished with a grin.

All thoughts and feelings of love for the girl was replaced with anger and lust. Bellatrix grabbed Hermione's legs and carried her out of the room. She called for a house elf to watch Penelope while she took Hermione to a different room.

Bellatrix took her to a random guest room. She pushed her onto the bed. "Strip." She said in a cold tone. Bellatrix started to take her dress off too, but stopped when she saw Hermione just standing there.

"I Said strip, or do you want me to rip the clothes off you."

Hermione looked at her then brought her shaky hands to her shirt and started to pull it off revealing a light lavender bra, it was very similar to the one she wore on the darkest day, the day she was first rapped. She also saw the red and purple angry mark on her chest from where the curse hit her.

Bellatrix looked at the crying girl, her chest clenched and her lust filled eyes began to clear as she watched the girl slowly pull the clothing off one by one.

Her shaky hands reached the button of her trousers. Bellatrix put her hand on top of hers, stopping her from taking off her pants. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I can't do this to you… not again."

She handed Hermione her shit to put back on. Bellatrix picked up her dress and was about to leave.

"Wait… don't go."

Bellatrix turned around, confusion on her face.

"I… I never got to thank you for saving my life last night." She moved closer to the older witch and carefully gave her a peck on the cheek.

"You're welcome." Her face was hard to read, Hermione hoped she wouldn't be punished for giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Hermione started to pull away when Bellatrix wrapped her arms around her. Hermione was scared at first but then relaxed into the embrace. The dream she had about them was making her very confused in what she wanted.

'Could it be possible I'm starting to like this woman?' She thought to herself.

She liked the feeling of Bella pressed into her. Hermione looked at the bed, then looked at Bella. Bellatrix raised on eyebrow at her, but then she got the message and led them to the bed. Bella was on top of Hermione, she tried to get off her but the younger woman just pushed her back down onto her body,

Hermione's hands reached up and started to undo the laces of Bella's corset. Once Bellatrix was bare Hermione took one of the dark witches breasts into her hand and started to knead it. Bellatrix stopped the ministrations the girl was doing on her.

"We shouldn't do this." She pulled the girl's hands off her breast and sat up.

"What… but I thought…" Hermione's voice was filled with emotion, she was being rejected.

"Believe me I do, but I don't think that's what either of us needs right now." Bellatrix had something big planned for when her and the girl finally made love, not just meaningless fucking, but real love making.

Hermione nodded, "Could you at least hold me for a while?"

Bellatrix wrapped her arms around Hermione and the two laid there in the comfortable silence.

Hermione broke the silence with a question, "Am I pregnant again?" She was scared of the answer.

Bella held her tighter. "No you're not pregnant."

 **Author's Note: Now that we've started to see the changes in Bella were are now seeing the changes in Hermione. Thanks for reading, if you like it tell me about it in the reviews.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: Hello, I Hope you all are enjoying this story and if you are tell me about it in the reviews.**

Hermione woke up expecting to be alone, since Bellatrix always left before she woke up, but when she felt two strong arms pull her closer she knew that the dark witch had stayed. Hermione turned in the arms to face Bella, she was still sleeping.

'She looks so beautiful.' She thought to herself.

She buried her face into Bella's breasts and inhaled her scent, they were soft and much bigger than her own.

The dark witch felt something probing at her chest, she looked down to see Hermione was there squishing her face to her perfect breasts. Bella gave a chuckle at the sight.

"What are you doing?" Amusement was clear in her voice. She started to stroke Hermione hair.

"Mmmm." Was the only reply she got.

Bella laughed. She let the girl stay there, it felt nice the closeness that they were sharing.

Hermione made a muffled noise that pulled Bella from her musing. "What?"

"What time is it?" She said pulling back from Bellatrix, enough to be heard and not muffled by her breast.

Bella looked for the clock on the wall, it was barley 3:00pm. "We should get up, Cissy is probably having a panic attack." The dark witch untangled her limbs from Hermiones.

Hermione didn't want to go and so she gave a pout, this proved to be funny cause Bella started bursting out laughing.

"Don't worry, I can sleep with you tonight… If you want." She didn't want to be turned down by the girl.

"Mmmm, sounds good." Her voice was seductive and laced with sleep.

Her tone made Bella's heart give a jump.

Hermione went to her room to feed Penelope and Bellatrix went down to see Narcissa.

"Where have you been! And where's Hermione!" Narcissa was upset, she hadn't seen the two since they left after breakfast. She looked for Hermione in her room, but she wasn't there. She dare not go into Bella's room for fear of walking in on them… again.

"I was with the girl in one of the guest rooms."

"Why were you in a guest room?" She really didn't understand what had happened.

"Because Penelope was in her room and the guest room was closer than my room" She explained it as if she was explaining it to a child.

"Oh… Oh" she repeated with a knowing smirk, "Did you " _comfort"_ her?"

"If you're asking if we had sex the answer is no." She rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Oh." she sounded almost disappointed.

Silence passed between them until Narcissa spoke up again. "Well as you know the Malfoy Ball is coming up…"

Bellatrix cut her off with a groan. "Noooo!" Bella hated going to ball's it was just a bunch of purebloods talking about things that didn't matter, there was never enough alcohol to drown out the sounds of them.

"Please Bella, I already have a bunch of things to take care of in preparation for this, I don't need to add you to the list." She said while holding the bridge of her nose.

"I don't see why I have to go." She huffed with a pout.

"Because I'm asking you to."

"Fine." She crossed her arms and sank back into her chair. "What about the girl?"

"She can come."

"How she's a mudbl… muggle born." She corrected when she saw the look on her sister's face.

"We'll say she's a distant cousin of Lucius." Narcissa was proud of the lie she made. The reason she made Hermione related to Lucius and not her and her sister was because she knew Bella wouldn't be able to keep her hands off the girl especially after she sees her in the dress she was going to order for her.

"And don't forget Bella we have a dress fitting tomorrow for our ball gowns and we're bring Hermione."

"FIne" Bella grumbled and stood to leave.

"And Bell, dinner's at 6:00."

…

After the four of them had dinner Hermione went back to her room with Penelope, Bella was supposed to come to her room later. She gave penelope a bath and dressed her for bed, the little girl was growing up so fast, she looked more like her and Bella every day.

Hermione took a quick bath, she wanted to be ready for when Bella came.

Hermione finished her bath and was surprised to see Sprinkle standing in her bedroom. "Sprinkle is her to heal Miss Hermione's wound."

The elf smeared a potion onto her chest and the mark of the curse disappeared within seconds and gone was the pain.

"Thank you Sprinkle!" Hermione was grateful to the elf.

Sprinkle bowed then disappeared.

Hermione would never admit to herself, but she was so excited to see Bella and have her sleep over in the bed with her.

Hermione decided to lay in bed and wait for Bella. Hours passed and her dark witch still hadn't come, finally Hermione couldn't wait any longer and she fell asleep.

…

After dinner Bella went up to her room to take a bath then get dress for bed, as soon as she stepped inside her room her dark mark started to burn.

"Shit!" She said while she grabbed her left arm.

Bellatrix put on her cloak and made her way to the operating point. She made it out the doors and went to the front gates of Malfoy manor. She turned back to look at the manor, she could see Hermione's room from where she was sanding, the light went out. 'She must have gone to bed already.' she sighed, then disappeared into the night.

…

It was 2:00 am when Bellatrix reappeared in the manor, she quickly ran up the stairs to her room, she took a quick shower and threw on some lacy panties and a silk robe. She made her way down the stairs to the girl's room, she crept in quietly so not to wake her sleeping pet.

She dropped her robe, she assumed the girl wouldn't mind her not wearing clothes and when she slid under the cover and spooned Hermione she knew she wouldn't mind.

Hermione felt a pair of soft breasts being pushed into her bare back, she turned around her senses flooded with Bella's essence. "Mmmm Mrs. Lestrange?" Hermione asked her vision blurry.

Bella tangled their legs together, "Call me Bella." She kissed Hermione and squeezed their bodies closer together.

Bellatrix felt a pair of lips kissing her lips on her neck, she gasped when Hermione started to suck on her neck like a hungry baby.

"Mmmm pet, I don't think you know what you're doing to me." She could feel the grin forming on the girl's lips against her neck. Hermione's hands were all over Bella's body. Bellatrix's breathing became harsh, she was panting when Hermione's hand graze her inner thigh. Hermione attacked her breasts with her mouth, Bella let out a loud moan.

Hermione took her mouth away from the dark witch's breast and gave her a quick kiss on her lips then turned away from Bella, leaving her flat on her back, out of breath and wanting more.

'She's such a tease.' She thought to herself, she felt her core heat up with need. She needed release, she knew the girl wasn't going to finish what she started so she had to do it herself. She tore the covers from her body and started to make her way to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked sitting up in bed.

"To the bathroom." Bellatrix replied in a frustrated tone.

Hermione laid back in bed, she knew what Bella was going to do in the bathroom and she knew it was her fault. She gave a chuckle and layed back down.

Bellatrix came out of the bathroom and got back in bed, she could hear Hermione giggling.

"What's so funny?" She asked while wrapping her in her arms.

"You know I read in a book about this charm, it's a silencing charm…" Hermione couldn't finish that sentence she kept laughing.

Bellatrix forgot to put a silencing charm on the bathroom and Hermione heard her moaning.

Bella pushed Hermione onto her back and climbed on top of her and put her thigh between Hermione's, she could feel the girl's _excitement_ on her thigh. She pressed a searing kiss to Hermione's lips and Hermione was kissing back. Bella broke the kiss and whispered into the girl's ear.

"Yes well if someone teased you then you would have done the same thing." With one more nip to Hermione's lips she climbed off and wrapped a strong arm around Hermione.

Hermione could feel her heart rate go up, she was so turned on by what Bella did, but she wouldn't do anything about it because then the dark witch would have won this teasing game.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed her company.

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter, but it if you like it tell me about it in the reviews.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: I love hearing how much you guys like my story. Thanks for reading.**

 **PS: I love when a Bellamione fanfic have a Ball in them so I just knew I had to put one in.**

The sky outside the manor was layered with gray clouds, there was a slight chill in the air.

Bellatrix was the first one to wake up, she was wrapped around Hermione, she had her hand on one of the girl's breast, she could feel the steady heartbeat thumping away underneath her ribcage. Bellatrix slipped out of bed to check on Penelope, she was still asleep, Bella reached down and stroked the little girl's head and gave her a kiss.

Bellatrix pulled back the thick crimson curtains and took a peek outside. She saw some house elves out in the garden. She looked closer and recognized one of the house elves, it was Truffle.

'That little shit.' She thought to herself, she never punished the damn elf for hurting Hermione.

She threw on her silk robe and went down to the garden.

When she got there she saw the elf was busily trimming the grape vines. She went to a tool shed that was on the side of the house. Bella looked around at all the gardening tools, her hand ran over a bunch of shrap trimming tools when her hand stopped on a pair of bush cutters.

She took them off their place on the wall and walked out to where Truffle was still trimming the grape vines.

The elf turned and noticed Bellatrix was standing a few feet away from him with some sharp bush cutters and a mad look on her face.

"How can Truffle help Mistress?" He asked with a bow.

Bellatrix didn't say anything she just grabbed him by his throat and took him to the tool shed. He screamed and squirmed, but he soon became quiet.

Bellatrix walked out of the shed with a wheelbarrow and a shovel, the wheelbarrow had dirt and chunks of some unknown element.

She wheeled it over to the rose bushes and started to shovel what was in the wheelbarrow into the dirt around the bushes.

Bellatrix leaves the wheelbarrow by the bushes and tell one of the house elves to finish the job. She walks back up to Hermione's room, when she walks in she sees the girl is sitting up, Hermione had a confused look on her face.

"What happened to you." She questions as Bella takes off her robe and throws it on a armchair.

"What do you mean?" Bella looked down saw that her feet had dirt on them and there was blood and some cuts on her legs, her hands had blood on them.

She understood now why the girl looked confused, she didn't bother cleaning herself up after she dealt with the house elf.

"Oh, I was just _gardening_." She replied with an insane grin.

Bella took out her wand and casted a Scourgify on herself and heald her cuts. She crawled back into bed with Hermione and wrapped an arm around her, inhaling her sweet scent.

"I didn't know you liked to garden."

Bella laughed at her sweet ignorance. "I usually don't, but something _compelled_ me to."

They sat there in silence for a while, Bellatrix was tracing patterns on Hermione's stomach with the tip of her finger, while Hermione had her eyes closed relishing in the light motion of Bellatrix's fingers.

Penelope woke up in her crib, she sat up and saw her two mothers lying in bed. She didn't want to be in her crib anymore, she wanted to be fed.

She grasped the bars of her crib to help her stand on her chubby, wobbly almost year old legs.

Bella didn't notice their little girl looking at them.

"Ma...m-mama." Penelope called.

Hermione heard the little girl call and jumped out of bed and ran to the crib. "What did you say sweetheart?" Hermione had been trying for months to get Penelope to say mama or anything for that matter and here it was, her first word.

The little girl looked up with her big black eyes, "Mama." She said again while reaching her arms out.

Hermione picked up the little girl and looked at Bella with a both happy and excited expression on her face. "Bella did you hear her, Penelope just said her first word!"

She brought Penelope over to where the dark witch was still lying on the bed. "Say it again Penelope." She place Penelope on the bed between her and Bella.

Penelope looked into the black eyes that were so much like her own. She pointed at Bella and said "Mama."

Bellatrix scooped her daughter into her arms and held her close. "That's right my perfect little girl I am your mama." She kissed Penelope all over her face.

Seeing Bellatrix and Penelope together warmed Hermione's heart.

Penelope reached for Hermione and she took her into her arms and Penelope began to feed off of her mothers breast.

"I'm going to go to my room to get dress, I'll see you at breakfast." Bellatrix said while slipping out of the bed, but before she left she gave Penelope a kiss and she gave Hermione a quick peck on the lips.

After Penelope was done, Hermione took her to the bathroom to change her. After Hermione went to her wardrobe and put on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. She dressed Penelope in a pair of light pink tights with a matching shirt.

They made their way down to breakfast, like always Narcissa was the first one at the table, she was reading the daily prophet.

They exchange their morning pleasantries and had polet conversations. They both finished breakfast before Bella came down.

When the dark witch finally came down Hermione was already on her second cup of tea.

Bellatrix walked into the room and sat next to Hermione, she was trying to get Penelope to say mama again to show Narcissa.

Hermione was too focused on Penelope, she didn't notice the dark witch was there until Penelope reached for her and said "mama."

"Look did you hear her." Hermione asked excitedly.

Narcissa laughed, "yes I did."

Bella took Penelope into her arms.

"Nice of you to join us Bella." Narcissa said after she calmed down from laughing

Bella just rolled her eyes at her sisters passive aggressive comment.

"Now that we're all her, I would like to remind everyone that we have a dress fitting at 10:00am"

"What are we getting fitted for?" Hermione was confused.

"Bella, you didn't tell her!" Narcissa shot daggers at her sister.

"Tell me what?" Hermione was getting worried. She looked at Bella, but she was too busy watching Penelope play with her black curls.

"We have an annual ball that the house of Malfoy have every year and today we are going to get fitted for ball gowns."

"But I'm not a pureblood." Hermione said feeling a little lesser than.

"Don't worry, I already thought of everything, were going to say that you are a distant cousin of the Malfoy's."

Hermione didn't know if she could pretend to be a pureblood, all she knew about them was that they were extremely racist and abusive to anyone different from their own status.

After breakfast Narcissa, Hermione and Bellatrix apparated to Diagon Alley. They made their way to Mrs. Crawford's dress shop. Hermione was excited she was going to see the nice woman again, but she didn't know how to explain her disappearance.

Mrs. Crawford was sketching at her work table as always when she heard the bell above the door announce the presence of her clients.

"Mrs Malfoy, Mrs. Lestrange how nice to see… Oh my god Hermione!" She saw the girl trailing behind the two older women.

Hermione ran up to Mrs. Crawford and embraced her. She felt tears come to her eyes, she really did miss the older woman, she was the first person to show her any kindness after she got pregnant and ran away.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes at the whole scene, while Narcissa had tears threatening to fall from her eyes from the heartwarming scene before her.

Mrs. Crawford took Hermione's face between her hands and looked at her, the girl had certainly grown from the last time she saw her. "Where did you go that day, I looked everywhere for you… I-I thought you were dead." Tears streamed down the elegant woman's face.

"I'm sorry to have put you through all that trouble." Hermione sobbed. She felt bad that the woman worried about her and probably took her away from her work to find her.

"You couldn't have picked a less emotional dress designer?" Bella whispered to Narcissa earning her an elbow to her side.

Hermione looked at Narcissa and Bellatrix, she didn't know what to say to Mrs. Crawford, after some deliberation she decided on the truth.

"Well you see I was um… taken and put under the _care_ of Mrs. Lestrange." It wasn't the full truth, but it wasn't a lie either.

"But what about your baby?"

"I had her, she's gorgeous, she looks just like Mrs. Lestrange." Hermione didn't feel comfortable calling Bella by her first name in front of other people.

"WHAT!" Mrs. Crawford shouted as she took out her wand and had it at Bellatrix's neck, the dark witch was pinned against the wall. "You bitch, you were the one who raped Hermione! She's just a child!"

Bellatrix didn't retaliate, she knew Hermione was fond of the older woman, it wouldn't do to kill her.

"Mrs. Crawford Please!" Hermione grabbed onto the older womans arm.

"I'd listen to her Nelle, you wouldn't want to kill the mother of her child." She said with a grin. Bella knew that would upset the dressmaker.

Mrs. Crawford put her wand down, "That's a laugh Lestrange, you are no mother to Hermione's little girl." She said with a deep frown.

Bellatrix stepped menacingly towards the dressmaker.

Narcissa poked in before the two witches could go at it again, "Look Mrs. Crawford we're just here to get fitted for our ballgawns."

Mrs. Crawford looked hard at Bellatrix, "right this way" She said while leading each of them to a room.

Mrs. Crawford sent each of the witches an assistant she had. Ever since Hermione disappeared she had hired new help.

Hermione waited in her room to be fitted, she was looking at herself in the mirror when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." she replied.

A pretty young blonde girl walked into the room, she looked to be 17. She smiled at Hermione when she walked in causing Hermione to smile back.

"Hello, my name is Violet, Violet Evergreen." She reached out a hand for Hermione to take.

Hermione shook the girl's hand. "Hi, my name is Hermione Granger."

"Do you mind taking off your robe for me please?."

Hermione took off her robe to reveal her jeans and white t-shirt. Violet took out her measuring tape and started to measure Hermione's waist.

Hermione shivered when Violet's hand _accidentally_ brushed against Hermione's breasts.

"I haven't seen you around before, are you new to this area?" Violet asked while measuring Hermione's bust.

"Sort of, I use to live around her a few months back."

"Do you still live near by?" Violet was hoping for a yes.

"I… um I'm not sure, I don't get out much to know." Hermione said feeling strangely at the way Violet was staring at her.

After Hermione was done she went out to pick her fabric. She looked at all the different types of fabrics, some changed colors, others had moving prints on them and some even adjusted to the weather.

Hermione went through a few rows to see if she liked any, she didn't really know what color looked good on her considering she was never really into fashion. She passed some rows of red, they all looked the same, but one red stood out to her, it was a deep red almost black color, it would look nicely against her pale skin, she touched the fabric, it felt like velvet.

She went to look for someone to help her, she didn't have to go far because Violet happened to be near by.

After the three witches picked out their fabrics they went to the front room with Mrs. Crawford.

"I'll have the dresses ready by tomorrow." The older woman told them.

"Sound good, I'll send Hermione and Bella to pick them up." Narcissa responded.

Hermione nodded her head while Bella voiced her protest, "Why do I have to pick up the dresses tomorrow, you can't do it." She pouted.

"I can't because I have to go see the caterer and you can take Penelope with you, I'm sure Mrs. Crawford would love to see her."

While the grownups were talking Hermione was standing waiting for them to be done, she didn't notice Violet walk up to her.

"Hey Hermione I was… Kind of wondering if you'd like to go on a date sometime… With me?" The girl asked shly.

Hermione blushed, she had never been asked on a date before, "I… yeah sure I'd love…" Bellatrix wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist, stopping her mid sentence.

"Come on pet it's time to go." Bellatrix shot a glare at the blonde who looked like she might burst into tears.

Bellatrix was practically draggin Hermione away from the girl, "Bye Violet." She called out waving to the girl.

"Bye." Violet waved back.

Narcissa had already left the store she still had other errands to run while she was out. Bellatrix was going to take Hermione back to the manor when Hermione's stomach made a sound of hunger.

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow and looked at the girl. Hermione felt her face heat up with embarrassment.

"Hungry?" Bella asked looking down at Hermione.

Hermione tried not to look at the dark witch in front of her. "Yes…"

Bella let out a small chuckle, "come let's get lunch then." The two went to lunch

After lunch Bella wanted to buy a toy for Penelope while they were out, they went into Frank's Toy Shop.

Hermione looked around the shop and saw many different toys, she took a liking to a mini potion set, the box said that it was safe for ages four and up. Hermione reached into her pocket, she still had a few Knuts in her pocket, she looked at the potion set to see how much it cost. She had just enough to buy the set but then thought she should buy something for Penelope rather than for herself.

Bellatrix watched the girl from behind a shelf, she saw how much she liked the potion set, but then she put it back with a sad smile.

Hermione went to the more baby friendly toys to find a toy for Penelope.

After Hermione left that isle, Bella slipped out from her hiding place and looked at the mini potion set. She grabbed one and went to find Penelope a gift.

Hermione found a bunch of stuffed animals, Hermione picked a seafoam green octopus, it felt soft and had actual suction cups on its tentacles.

After Hermione paid for her gift she went to look for Bellatrix, she found her by the dolls. Bella had already bought her stuff before Hermine so Hermione wouldn't see that she bought her the potion set.

"Are you ready?" Bella asked while grabbing her bags.

Hermione nodded and they both left the store. Bella apparated them home, they both climbed the stairs to Hermione's room. They walked into see Sprinkle feeding Penelope some crushed peaches.

"Hello Sprinkle." Hermine greeted with a smile.

"Hello Miss Hermione, hello Madame Lestrange." The elf wiped the baby's face and vanished the bowl of peaches. "Does Miss Hermione need anything else?"

Bellatrix went over to Penelope and picked her up.

"No thank you Sprinkle." The elf bowed then disappeared.

Hermione went over to Bella with the octopus she bought, "Look Penelope, look what mommy bought you." The little girl grabbed the stuffed animal and held it close to her chest, the octopus started to change colors, it went from seafoam green to a bright vibrant pink.

"I didn't know it did that." Hermione was mesmerized by the toy.

Bellatrix smirked, "you never had a mood stuffed animal when you were younger?"

Hermione shook her head, "No I grew up in the muggle world we don't have those. I had a mood ring when I was 12."

"Okay Penelope now it's time for my gifts." She handed Penelope to Hermione and went over to her bag, she pulled out a brown teddy bear.

The little girl grabbed the stuffed animal and cuddled both of her gifts close to her.

Bella smiled at the little girl.

"I'll see you at dinner." And with that the dark witch left the room.

Hermione sat down in her rocking chair with Penelope, while sitting down she notices Bellatrix left one of her toy bags, she reached over to return it to her, but the box that was inside slipped out, it was the potion set she was looking at in the toy shop.

A smile graced her lips, no one had ever bought her a gift like this before.

 **Author's Note: Thanks for read as always, if you liked it tell me about it in the revies.**

 **Oh Don't worry there will be a ball. And I know I've said it before, but I'm not looking for any suggestions for this story, I know where it's going and I know the way I want everything to be, so it would be greatly appreciated for people to just let me write the story the I want it to be written.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: I'm leaving on a trip for about a week so If I won't be able to post for a week. If you like this chapter tell me about it in the reviews.**

The next morning Hermione woke up and got dressed for the day. She was supposed to go with Bellatrix and Penelope to go Mrs. Crawford's dress shop to pick up their ball gowns.

Hermione was secretly hoping she would see Violate there, she liked her because she was nice and very pretty.

Hermione pulled on a deep purple long sleeve shirt that hugged her body and a pair of black trousers.

She went over to Penelope and dressed her in a emerald green dress and black shoes. Hermione sat Penelope on her lap and tied a matching green bow in her black curly hair.

Penelope grabbed at Hermione's shirt. Hermione lowered her shirt to feed her, while she sat there with Penelope the door to her room opened and in walked Bellatrix.

Hermione made a move for a blanket to cover herself.

"Sorry." Bellatrix grumbled while turning away from Hermione.

Hermione covered her chest and felt her face heat up with embarrassment. "It's alright, you can look now."

Hermione didn't know why she got so embarrassed, Bellatrix had seen her naked plenty of times, she even slept in the same bed with her a few times.

"Are you almost ready I want to go eat after we pick up our dresses." Bellatrix said.

'She looks tired, like she stayed up the whole night.' Hermione thought to herself.

Bellatrix didn't sleep the whole night, she was called for another mission. It turned out to be a waste of time, because all she did was stake out with Snape who constantly tried to find out about Hermione's whereabouts.

When she finally came home it was already past dawn, she went up to her room and flopped onto her bed and just woke up a few hours ago.

"Yeah I just have to finish feeding Penelope" As if on queue the little girl unlatched herself from her mother's breast and let out a small burp.

The dark witch chuckled at the little girl.

Hermione stood with Penelope in her arms and followed Bellatrix out of the room to the apparition point.

"I never got to thank you for my potion set you got me." Hermione said while she followed Bellatrix down the stairs.

Bellatrix smiled, "I'm glad you liked it, what type of potion did you make?" She asked when they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"A love potion."

Bellatrix stopped dead in her tracks. Hermione gave a small smirk at the dark witches reaction and walked past her to the apparition point while running her hand under Bella's chin.

Bellatrix shook her head and was out of her daze and hurriedly followed Hermione. Hermione stopped in the center of the room and Bella offered her arm and gave Hermione a smirk while Hermione gave a grin with a slight blush.

They appeared outside of Mrs. Crawford's dress shop, when they entered they saw the older woman scribbling down some order on a piece of parchment.

"Hello Mrs. Crawford." Hermione was the only one to greet the older woman, Bellatrix just stood in the background looking around the shop.

Mrs. Crawford looked up to see Hermione holding a round baby with black curly hair with black eyes to match. "Hello my dear, and is this Penelope." The older woman cooed as she walked over to Hermione and the baby. Penelope reached for the dress makers hand and Mrs. Crawford allowed her to grasp it. "I believe we already met before." She said shaking the baby's hand.

"You have?" Hermione asked confused.

"Oh yes Mrs. Malfoy brought her in here a month or so ago." Penelope decided that she liked the dressmaker and reached out to be in Mrs. Crawford's arms. Hermione handed Penelope over to the older woman who gladly took the little replica of Hermione and Bellatrix into her arms.

"I'll ring for Violet to get your dresses." Mrs. Crawford pulled a string and a soft bell could be heard in the background. Moments later a door opened and a pair of legs were carrying three dress boxes to the main room.

Violet came to the counter and put down the boxes. Her face lit up when she saw it was Hermione there to pick up the dresses.

"Hermione, I'm so happy to see you." Violet leaned in and gave Hermione a hug which the younger witch gladly returned.

Bellatrix watched the display of affection and started to wander closer to Hermione, when she got to the young witch she wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders and stared down the other girl. "Who is this Pet, one of your _little_ friends?" She asked.

"Yes, this is Violet Evergreen. And Violet this is…" Hermione was cut off by Bellatrix.

"Bellatrix Black Lestrange." Bella said while sticking her hand out for the girl to shake.

Violet took the offered hand and felt Bellatrix squeeze too hard for a _friendly_ hand shake. Violet pulled back and rubbed her abused hand. Bellatrix was still standing with Hermione and had a satisfied smirk that scream superiority.

"I- I'll just shrink your boxes for you ma'am then get back to work." Violet's voice was shaky and she only looked at Bellatrix when she said that, Bellatrix could see the fear in the young witches eyes and she relished every minute of it.

Violet pulled out her wand and shrunken the boxes and handed them to Bellatrix who had and open palm waitting for them, then Violet rushed out of the room without saying goodbye to Hermione.

Hermione frowned and watched the retreating form of Violet quickly scurrying away.

"Well that was rude." Bellatrix said letting go of Hermione and putting the boxes in her cloak pocket.

Mrs. Crawford was too preoccupied with the cute baby in her arms to pay attention to the harassment of one of her young employee's.

"So when is the ball?" The older witch asked while toying with one of Penelope's black curls.

"It's tomorrow, you should know, you were invited." Bellatrix said bordley.

"Yes well I already have plans for tomorrow so I won't be attending." Mrs. Crawford raised her nose to Bellatrix and turned her face to Penelope.

Bellatrix reached for Penelope. "Well it was really lovely seeing you again Nelle." She said sarcastically. "But we really must be going." She grabbed Hermione's had and practically dragged the girl out of the shop.

"Bye Mrs. Crawford, it was nice to see you again." She called while waving goodbye. Bellatrix let go of her hand as soon as they were outside of the dress shop, Bellatrix started to walk too fast for Hermione to keep up. Hermione started to jog to keep up, "Where are we going now?"

Bellatrix stopped then turned towards Hermione, "I have to pick up a few things." She handed Penelope over to Hermione, "I'll appearate you home first."

Bellatrix grabbed Hermione's arm and then apperated then to the manor.

After dropping Hermione and Penelope off, Bellatrix apperated outside a shop. She went into the shop, there were rows lined with different types of lingerie . Bellatrix started to browse the different types of lingerie. The shop had some particularly trashy pieces that made Bellatrix wrinkle her nose.

A young witch appeared beside Bellatrix, "Hello, is there anything in particular you were looking for?"

"It's not for me." Bellatrix answered hoping to dismiss the girl.

"Oh well, do you know what she likes?" The girl asked trying to help.

Bellatrix thought about it, 'she's only 15, I highly doubt she has worn anything like this before.'

"Well, I'm not sure what she likes." Bellatrix was doubting her choice in coming to this shop.

"Don't worry I can pick out a few items and see which ones you like." The young witch disappeared into the rows of garments.

Bellatrix was standing near a row of garters when the young witch helping her came back with different types of garments for Bellatrix to pick. Bellatrix sifted through each outfit; one of them had a bunch of straps to cover her nipples and womanhood, another one was a trashy shade of pink that only covered her woman hood, the worst one would have made her look like a christmas present, it had red bows to cover the bare minimum. They were all too mature for Hermione. Bellatrix didn't want Hermione to look like a common whore, she wanted her to look sexy, but there is a fine line between sexy and trashy.

"These won't do, they are much too mature for her." Bellatrix said while handing the garments back to the girl.

"Well how old is she?" The young witch asked slightly annoyed.

Bellatrix contemplated whether she should lie about Hermione's age, but then decided to tell her Hermione's real age. "She's 15."

"Oh, is she your daughter?"

"No." Bellatrix said offended and glared daggers at the young witch.

"I'll try and look for something more appropriate then." She disappeared again, leaving Bellatrix alone to look at the different corsets they had on display.

Bellatrix saw some garments she liked and decided to buy while she was there.

The young witch came back and finally Bellatrix was pleased with the ensemble the sales witch brought her. It was; a red bra with black lace trimming with matching garters to wrap around her thighs and matching panties, she also got a pair of black see through stockings for her to wear.

"Perfect." Bella said with a grin. Bellatrix could picture Hermione in the lingerie and it sent a wave of arousal over her.

"I hope she likes it." The sales witch said leading Bellatrix over to the counter to pay.

After Bellatrix left the shop, on her way to an apparition point she stopped by the flower shop to pick up the flowers Narcissa ordered, but while she was there she decided to pick up some flowers for Hermione too. After she left the flower shop she went back to the manor, when she arrived she took out the dress boxes out of her pocket and put them back to their normal size, but she slipped the lingerie she had bought for Hermione into her box. She called for a house elf to give the flowers and Narcissa's dress box to her.

She walked up the stairs to her room, but decided to give Hermione her dress box and the roses she bought her before she went up to her room.

Bellatrix knocked on the door, but no reply came. She opened the door to find the room was empty, she walked in and put the dress box and roses on the bed, she noticed the lights were on in the bathroom and the door was slightly opened. She pushed the door open and slipped inside. The bathtub was filled with bubbles, but she saw no one was in it, Bella walked closer to the bathtub.

"Ahhhh!" She yelled while falling back and away from the tub.

Hermione had popped out of the bath gasping for breath and coughing.

"What the hell, why did you pop out like that." She said while clutching at her chest like she was having a heart attack.

"I'm sorry, I didn't expect anyone to walk in." Hermione said while leaning over the tub to look at Bellatrix.

Bellatrix got up still clutching her chest and a little out of breath, she leaned against the counter and looked at Hermione, the bubbles were sliding down her naked body revealing more and more skin.

Bellatrix couldn't tear her eyes away from the girl's body.

"Was there something you needed from me?" Hermione asked completely oblivious to Bellatrix ogling her body.

"Hmmm… What?" Bellatrix asked shaking her head.

"Was there something you needed from me?" Hermione repeated sinking back into the water to rinse the remaining bubbles off her. Hermione stepped out of the tub and reached for a towel.

"I...um" Bellatrix couldn't think while Hermione was still standing naked in front of her. "I brought your dress box for you."

"Thank you." Hermione said while leaving the bathroom.

"Wheres Penelope?" Bellatrix asked while following Hermione out the bathroom hoping to get another glimpse of Hermione's nude.

"She's down stairs with Sprinkle." Hermione said while grabbing some clothes from her dresser. Bellatrix was disappointed when Hermione went into the bathroom to change. When Hermione emerged from the bathroom, Bella was sitting on Hermione's bed next to her dress box with a pout and the flowers in her hands.

Hermione walked over to the box and was about to open it up. Bellatrix didn't want her to see the lingerie yet so she tossed the roses on the side of the bed and grabbed Hermione by the waist and brought her closer to herself. "Come on, let's go get dinner." Bellatrix grinned at the girl.

"But I wanted to try on my dress." Hermione said while resting her hands on the amr's around her waist.

"You can do that tomorrow." Bellatrix said while running her hands up and down Hermione's sides, trying to distract the girl from opening the dress box. "And look I bought you flowers."

Hermione's face lit up, "you did!" She said while taking the roses from Bella. "I love roses they're my favorite."

"Come on, let's go get dinner. You can try the dress on tomorrow." Bella said while taking the flowers from Hermione and put them on her bedside table.

"Okay, but I'm not really hungry at the moment, I'm actually kind of tired." She said with a yawn. Bellatrix pulled Hermione on top of her and hugged her tight, "A nap perhaps, and then after we can go to dinner."

"Alright." Hermione said with another yawn and buried her face in the crook of Bella's neck, "let me put the box away." Hermione removed the box from the bed and place it on her dresser, then she reached inside her shirt and unhooked her bra. Bellatrix gave a smirk at the young girl.

"What? Theses bloody things are uncomfortable to sleep in." She said while throwing the bra to the side of the room and crawling back into bed. She snuggled up to the death eater, "I hope you're not planning to put your dirty shoes on my bed." Hermione said.

Bellatrix reached down and took of her high heeled boots. "Better?" She asked mildly irritated.

"Much." Hermione said while placing an arm around Bellatrix and snuggling closer to her.

Bella couldn't stay irritated for long when she felt the delicious weight of Hermione on her chest. She closed her eyes and the room went dark.

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading and if you liked this chapter tell me about it in the reviews. Can't wait for the ball, I hear it's going to be one to remember.**

 **Honestly the reason I don't update as often is proofreading every chapter, it takes like a full hour or so.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: Hope you are all enjoying this story and if you do tell me about it in the reviews. Without further ado here is the ball.**

 **And I'm sorry for not posting, I've been really busy.**

...

Hermione woke up to the sounds of birds chirping and the sweet scent of Bella. She looked to see her sleeping companion in deep sleep.

'She looks so peaceful.' Hermione thought to herself. She slipped out of bed and went to the bathroom, when she turned on the light she screamed.

"Ahhhh." Sitting on her bathroom counter was Sprinkle.

"Sprinkle… What are you doing here?" Hermione was still startled and clutching at her chest.

"Sprinkle is here to help miss Hermione get ready for the ball." The elf answered cheerfully.  
"Miss must get dressed for breakfast or else Mistress Malfoy will be very upset with miss." The elf's ears went down at the mention of Narcissa being upset.

Hermione nodded and went out of the bathroom to get her clothes to change into. She peered at the bed and saw Bellatrix was still asleep. She walked over to the bed and started to shake the big cluster of blankets. "Come one Bella, you have to get up or else Narcissa will be angry." A groan came from Bellatrix underneath the pile of blankets. Hermione tried again to shake her awake, but Bellatrix popped a hand out of the blankets to try and push Hermione away.

"You have to get up." She tried again. "We have to get ready for the ball too, so you might as well get up now."

"Nooooo." Was the older woman's response.

"I already have one child to take care of, I don't need another one." Hermione's patients was running low.

Bellatrix popped her hand out again for Hermione to take, but Hermione didn't take it she just looked at it, when Hermione refused the hand, Bellatrix grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her into the covers.

Hermione dropped her clothes when she was yanked into Bella's blanket fort. Bella wrapped her arms and legs around the younger woman's body.

"Let's just stay in bed." Bella husked while kissing Hermione on her neck, making Hermione thoroughly _amused_.

"N-no we can't… we have to get dressed." Hermione found it really hard to resist Bella's proposal.

Bellatrix was relentless in trying to persuade the girl into letting them stay in bed. Bellatrix started to suck on Hermione's neck and chest, tickling her into a fit of giggles.

…

Narcissa was down stairs in the dining room waiting for her sister and Hermione to show up for breakfast. 'Where are they, both of them should have been down here by now.' Narcissa thought irritatedly. She glanced at the clock every 45 seconds, she was angrily tapping her nails on the table waiting for them. Ten minutes passed, then fifteen, finally after thirty minutes she got up from the table and stormed her way up the stairs to Hermione's room. She knew Bellatrix would be in there, since she started sleeping in her own room less and less.

She pounded on the door, and waited for a few moments before she bursted through the door.

…

Bellatrix was still attacking Hermione's neck and chest with her skilled mouth, when the door to Hermione's room swung open and standing in the doorway was a fuming Narcissa.

Neither Hermione nor Bellatrix heard the angry witch pound on the door, it wasn't until Narcissa flooded the room did Hermione know she was there.

Hermione gasped at seeing Narcissa and tried to push Bellatrix off her, she was so startled that she fell out of the bed and quickly grabbed the sheet to cover her knicker clad body. Bellatrix sat up and looked at Hermione on the floor, she didn't notice her sister standing in front of her.

"What's wrong." She looked in the direction of Hermione's horrified gaze to see her sister looking very angry. "What do you want Cissy, if you can't see I'm a little busy." She said feeling frustrated she couldn't continue with Hermione.

"You can finish whatever you're doing after the ball, right now you need to get dressed and get out of bed!" Narcissa was seething.

Bella made no move to get out of bed, "No." She replied crossing her arms and sounding childish.

"Now Bella!" Narcissa stormed over to Bellatrix and grabbed her arm, she wasn't fazed seeing her sister just in her knickers, since they did grow up in the same house and did change in front of each other.

Narcissa started to pull Bellatrix out of the room. Bella tried to yank her arm free, but quickly gave up, opting to wave bye to Hermione with a grin on her face.

Hermione starred opened mouth and waved back. It was quite comical to watch Bellatrix being dragged out of the room by her younger sister.

Narcissa turned back around and gave a wink to Hermione and called back "I expect to see you at breakfast in 15 minutes."

Hermione got up from the floor and went to close the door. She searched around her bed for her clothes. After getting dressed she went over to Penelope's crib, Penelope was holding a black ravens feather in her hand.

Hermione's brow furrowed in confusion, she grasped the feather and took it from her little girl, "Penelope, where did you find this?" She asked.

Penelope looked at her mother and pointed to her window. "Mama."

Hermione looked at the window, it was closed, but then she noticed it was unlocked. Hermione inspected the the feather, it had gold running down the spine of the feather and she could see hints of blue in the light.

'Maybe Bella gave it to her.' Hermione thought to herself.

Hermione took Penelope out of her crib and got her a white button up onesie, but Penelope didn't want to put on the onesie, she tried to squirm away.

"Come on Penelope, you can't go down to breakfast in just your diaper." Hermione tried to be stern, but failed. After the 5th attempt she finally got the onesie onto the squirming baby.

Hermione climbed down the stairs to dining room, but when she got there it was empty.

"Hello?" Hermione looked around.

Suddenly a house elf popped beside, "Hello Miss Hermione, Rubar is here to take Miss Hermione to breakfast."

Hermione smiled and took the house elf's hand and Rubar led her to the garden where Narcissa and Bellatrix were sitting at a table under a canopy.

"Thank you Rubar." Hermione smiled down at the little house elf and gave her hand a friendly squeez.

Narcissa looked when Hermione arrived, "Sorry Hermione I forgot to tell you we were having breakfast in the garden today." She gave an apologetic smile.

Hermione smiled back, "It's alright, I hope I'm not late, I had a hard time getting this one dressed."

She said while sitting down next to Bellatrix.

"My little girl never." Bella said while reaching for Penelope.

Narcissa rolled her eye, "Yeah just like her mother."

Hermione smiled amused at Narcissa's comment.

"So what is the plan for today?" Bellatrix asked while bouncing Penelope up and down on her knee.

"Today we have the morning to relax, but after lunch we have to get ready for the ball." Narcissa was sipping her tea and almost spit it out all over the table.

Penelope had figured out how to take off her onesie and had it bunched at her hips.

Bellatrix looked down at Penelope to see her daughter was topless. "Penelope" She gasped in mock surprise. Bella covered Penelope's nipples with her hands. Meanwhile Penelope had a smug look on her face, for getting rid of her onesie.

"Oh no, I'm sorry Narcissa." Hermione said worriedly

Narcissa and Bellatrix had started to laugh hard. "It's okay Hermione, if she doesn't want to wear it she doesn't have too." Narcissa said still laughing. "Bella used to refuse to wear clothes too when we were younger." Narcissa smirked at her sister.

Hermione started to laugh along with the other two witches.

"Yes, but I didn't go down to breakfast without clothes." Bella shot back.

Penelope tried to get the rest of the onesie off her body. Bella chuckled and helped the little girl out and handed the onesie over to Hermione.

Penelope let out a little sigh and lead back into her mother's chest with a lazy smile on her face. Bella wrapped an arm around Penelope to keep her close and warm if the breezed started to sweep by again.

"Hermione," The blonde witch got Hermione's attention, "I was wonder if you would like to join me in going to the spa today."

"Sure, I'd love too." Hermione had never been to a spa before and a witch's spa was probably better than any muggle spa.

"Great we'll go after breakfast. Bella you are also welcomed to join." The blonde witch finished.

"Fine, but if I go so does Penelope" The dark witch said while making faces at Penelope while lifting the giggling baby into the air.

"Of course, she can get a massage too, who can say no that face." Narcissa smiled lovingly at the baby.

…

After breakfast the witches appeared in front of a highly upscale spa. Hermione looked up the see the sign above the spa read: _Red Door Spa_. The witches walked in and were met by the owner of the spa: Elizabeth Arden.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy and Mrs. Lestrange." The owner greeted. "And who are these two beautiful young ladies?" She flashed Hermione and Penelope a dazzling smile.

"Hello, I'm Hermione and this is Penelope." Hermione smiled back at the woman.

Arden led the women to two rooms, Narcissa and Penelope in one room and Bella and Hermione in the other.

The room contained two tables for the occupants to lay on and get massages.

Narcissa carried Penelope into the room with her and layed the already undressed baby down on her cushioned table. Narcissa started to disrobe herself. When she laid down on her own table two young witches entered the room.

"Excuse me Miss, I believe there is a mistake. You do know that there is a nanny here to watch all the children." The younger of the two witches spoke to Narcissa.

Narcissa sat up, "I know that!" She said iratted. "I paid for her to get a massage so she will jolly well get one." Narcissa finished.

When Narcissa sat up recognition washed over the young witch. "My deepest apologies Madame Malfoy, I didn't know it was you." she gave a bow and hoped her apologies would sudate the blonde woman.

"Don't let it happen again." With that she laid back down, satisfied she could put fear into the eyes of others.

Meanwhile in Hermione and Bella's room the two witches entered the room. Hermione stood by one of the massage tables and faced away from Bellatrix. She pulled off her top and started to unbutton her pants when she felt a pair of warm, soft hands unclasp her bra Hermione turned around to see an already nude Bella smiling at her. Bella put her hands on Hermione's shoulders and pulled down her bra straps and let the bra fall to the ground. Bella moved closer to the young witch. Hermione could feel Bellas hot breath on her face. She kept getting closer, her lips coming closer to Hermione's, the twos lips almost met, but they were disrupted when two witches entered their room. Hermione gasped and turned to look at the intruders. Bella stepped back from Hermione and gave a death glare to the two witches who entered and disrupted her moment with her witch. Hermione laid down on the table and look at the two witches; one of them looked to be in her thirties while the other seemed to be in her early twenties. Both of them were attractive, but the younger witch looked absolutely gorgeous.

The younger witch approached Hermione's table and summoned a bottle of oil, she poured some of the rose scented oil onto her hands, just as she was about to place her oiled up hands on Hermione's back a pale hand gripped the witch's wrist.

"Watch your hands." Bella growled out.

The young witched nodded in fear. After Bellatrix let go of her wrist the younger witch went about her work.

During her massage, Hermione fell asleep and didn't notice when the massage was over. After the two witches left Bella rose from her table and looked over at the sleeping witch, the light sounds of Hermione's snores drifted around the room.

Bella made the short journey over to the sleeping beauty. She placed her hands on Hermione's back and started to rub in slow sensual motions.

A soft moan escaped the young witches mouth. "Mmmmm, Bella."

Hearing her name being said like that made Bellatrix flushed. Bella leaned down, close to Hermione's ear and whispered. "Tell me what you want." Her voice was dripping with seduction.

There was no reply. Bella leaned in closer and heard the faint sounds of her deep even breaths. Bellatrix's face heated up with embarrassment, she actually thought that Hermione was awake and wanted her.

Hermione woke up with a start when she felt a pair of soft breast pressed against her back and a hand stroking her sides.

Bella was enjoying the feel of Hermione's body beneath her, when she felt the girl rousing from her sleep. She lifted herself off Hermione, just enough so she could flip onto her back and sit up.

"Did you enjoy your massage?" Bella asked while placing a strand of the girl's hair behind her ear, she gave Hermione a seductive smile.

Hermione nodded her head, not trusting herself to speak.

Bella got up from her place atop Hermione and went to grab a pair of white fluffy robes for them to wear.

After their day at the spa, the four witches appeared back in Malfoy Manor. Narcissa rushed Hermione to her room to get ready for the ball, while Bella took up a lazy pace up to her room. When Hermione got to her room Sprinkle was already waiting for her.

"Miss needs to take her bath before she can get dressed." The elf announced.

Hermione walked into the bathroom to see the bath already filled. She shed her clothes and stepped into the warm water, the scent of something light and floral flooded Hermione's senses.

After a quick bath, Hermione threw on a dressing robe.

"Please follow me." Sprinkle said while grasping Hermione's hand and led her to a dressing table. All sorts of makeup and potions were laid out on the table.

Hermione took a seat and looked at herself in the mirror. She could see behind her Sprinkle climbing up on a stool.

Sprinkle took a purple colored potion and poured some into her hands and rubbed them together, she spread the potion evenly throughout Hermione's bushy hair. Her hair started to smooth out before her eyes. Sprinkle ran a brush through Hermione's hair, to ensure the potion was fully absorbed into her hair.

Sprinkle manipulated Hermione's hair into gorgeous wavy curls that fell around her shoulders.

Next Sprinkle started to do Hermione's makeup. Sprinkle applied some powder to the pale girl's flawless skin. The elf dusted on some blush to enhance the girl's cheeks. For her eyes the elf choosed a rich bronze to make her chocolate eyes pop, she also added black eyeliner to her top and bottom lash line, the liner made her eyes look smoldering. Her lips were painted a rosy red.

Hermione was admiring her freshly painted nails when Sprinkle pulled her from her thoughts: "Would Miss like Sprinkle to help put on your dress?"

" I can do it, thank you Sprinkle." Hermione stood up and went over to her dress box.

The elf bowed and left the room.

She lifted the lid, what she saw made her blush, laying on top of her dress was a red bra with black lace trimming on it with matching knickers. Hermione started to undo her robe and let it slip off her shoulders and onto the floor.

Hermione reached out a delicate hand and pick up the seductive garments and started to put them on.

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and admired her body. Hermione was never the type to think that she looked beautiful, but now looking at herself, she realised that she was not beautiful, she was gorgeous.

Hermione slipped into her dress, it was a deep red off the shoulder dress. The dress hugged her waist and breast, it showed cleavage that was on the verge of modest and tease. The dress flared out into a bell shape, the fabric was a soft satin.

Hermione glanced at herself in the mirror, she gasped in shock. "Is that me?" She asked herself.

She continued to stare when she felt two strong arms wrapped around her waist. "Yes, it is you." Bella whispered against Hermione's skin. Bella place a kiss on Hermione's neck. Hermione moaned and tilted her head to the side, allowing more access to her neck.

Bella detached her lips. Hermione whined at the loss of contact.

Hermione turned in Bella's arm to face her. Bella saw a hunger in the girl's eyes.

The dark witch smirked at the young witches lust. Bella was so caught up in her thoughts, she almost forgot the reason why she came up to Hermione's room.

"I brought you something." She released her hold on the girl and walked over to the bed to retrieve a red velvet box.

Hermione was so focused on the pleasure Bellatrix's lips were giving her, she hadn't noticed how beautiful Bellatrix looked in her dress, she was wearing a dark midnight blue dress with long sleeves, she had a neckline that accentuated her breasts beautifully. The gown hit the floor and was full, the light reflected off the dress brilliantly. Her hair was fashioned into a elignet updo, a few strands were strategically placed to frame her face. Her face was flawless, she had a smokey eye and her lips were the color of blood, her blush was perfect for her pale face.

Bellatrix was the epitome of beauty.

"Y-you look… breathtaking!" Hermione breathed out while staring at the beautiful woman in front of her.

Bella chuckled, "Thank you, you don't look bad yourself." She winked at her.

She walked closer to Hermione with the red velvet box. "This is for you." She opened the box to reveal a Mouawad diamond and ruby necklace.

Hermione gasped when she saw it. "I-I can't except this." She backed away a step.

Bellas brows knitted together in confusion. "But I want you to have it." She took a step toward her.

"Really?" Hermione was still surprised by the offer.

"Yes, it was my mothers. My father gave it to her because she was special to him. And now I want you to have it because you're special to me." The dark witch finished.

Hermione was overwhelmed with joy, she walked forward and embraced the dark witch into a tight hug, pressing their bodies close together. When they pulled back they looked into eachothers eyes, Bella and Hermione both leaned in and shared a passionate kiss.

Bella was the first to pull away. "Hear, let me put it on you."

Hermione turned around and lifted her hair, Bella placed the necklace on Hermione's delicate neck and wrapped her arms around Hermione's frame.

Hermione turned in her arms and faced the dark witch. "Thank you." She leaned in for another kiss. Bella eagerly accepted the kiss.

"Come on, let go down stairs before Narcissa has a fit." Bella took Hermione's hand and led her down the stairs to the ballroom.

Upon entering, the two saw Narcissa in a rich dark purple dress that clung to her body, it looked like a traditional ball gown, but the back had a spectacular dipp.

Narcissa was discussing dinner arrangements with Apple, the head house elf of the kitchen. She turned around when she heard the two lovers walk into the room. "Oh good you two are ready. The guest should be arriving soon."

Just as Narcissa said, hundreds of pureblood witches and wizards appeared. All were dressed in extravagant robes and dresses that looked very expensive.

Hermione was by the drinks when a redheaded woman came up to Hermione. "So you're the one everyone is talking about." The redhead looked very pleased to see Hermione.

"I don't know about that." Hermione's tone was very shy.

The witch raised an eyebrow and gave an amused smirk. "I'm Nancy Twist." She stuck out her hand, "And you are?"

Hermione took the woman's hand, "I'm Hermione Gr… uh Malfoy." Hermione forgot who she was supposed to be.

A flash of disbelief waved in Nancy's eyes. "Are you sure?" She moved in closer on Hermione, who was now cornered.

Hermione nodded. "Yes."

"Ah, there's my beautiful wife." A man wearing deep red velvet robes approached the two witches.

The man wrapped an arm around Nancy's waist and kissed her on the cheek. He was so enthralled with his wife, he hadn't noticed Hermione.

"Who is this, sweetheart?" He motioned towards Hermione.

"This is, Hermione Malfoy. I believe she's a distant cousin to Lucius."

"Hello Miss Malfoy, My name is Oliver Twist." He presented his hand for a hand shake.

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Twist." She shook the offered hand.

"If you would excuse us Miss Malfoy." The couple linked arms.

"I'll see you around." Nancy stroked the side of Hermione's face and gave her wink. With that the couple disappeared into the sea of purebloods.

Hermione had a bad feeling about The Twist's. Hermione left the corner hoping to find Bellatrix. On the way she accidentally ran into a young wizard.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." The young wizard apologised helping Hermione to her feet.

"That's alright, I was looking either." Hermione said while standing back up.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes I'm fine, thank you."

"I'm Jax by the way, Jax Steel." He flashed Hermione a brilliant smile. Jax was very attractive, he had pale creamy skin, dark straight hair that was smoothed back and his eyes were a piercing blue.

"I'm Hermione Malfoy." She felt her face mirroring his smile.

"Well Miss Malfoy, it would be my honor if you would join me on the dance floor." He bowed and offered his arm.

Hermione took his arm and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor.

They danced for a while, but during their dance the two didn't notice the dark figure lurking by, inching closer and closer by the second.

Jax was about to lean in for a kiss when he let out a pained scream. He hunched over and grabbed his stomach. Slugs started to ooze out of his perfect mouth.

A chuckle came from the dark figure, as it moved into Hermione's sight, Hermione recognized it as Bella.

She wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist and continued to laugh. "What's the matter Jax, slug got your tongue."

He coughed up the last slug when Bellatrix ended the jinx. "Piss off Lestrange." He coughed again while standing up. "Come on Hermione." He grabbed her arm and started pulling her away. "Lets go."

Bellatrix grabbed Hermione's other arm. "I don't think so ickle Jax, she's with me."

They were playing tug of war with the poor.

Finally Jax let go of Hermione's arm. Bella pulled Hermione closer to her body and kiss her pationatley on the mouth.

Jax starred open mouth at the two. "Whatever Lestrange." He turned on his heel and stomped off.

Bellatrix broke the kiss, "May I have this dance?"

Hermione nodded and gave one last nip of her lovers lips.

After the song ended Bella grabbed Hermione's hand and led her off to a secluded corner of the ball room.

Bella placed Hermione against a wall and started to kiss the living daylights out of her. This was possibly the best night of Hermione's life.

"Wait here." Bella whispered against Hermione's lips.

Bella disappeared leaving Hermione hot and bothered.

While waiting for Bella to return, Hermione felt an arm wrap around her waist and a hand covering her mouth.

Hermione was being dragged away from her corner and was being pulled into a dark room.

Bella walked to the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of champagne, two glasses and some strawberries. Bellatrix walked back to where she left Hermione, but when she got there, she was not there. Bella looked around bewildered. "Hermione." She called while looking for her. "Hermione"

Hermione was not there, she wasn't anywhere.

…

 **Thanks so much for reading, again so sorry for not posting. I hoped you liked it, if you did tell me about it in the reviews.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello my faithful readers I hope you like what's coming next and if you do tell me about it in the reviews.**

 **And I've decided to post hopefully once a week, now my schedule is packed full, so I don't know what day during the week I should post, I was thinking maybe Wednesday. Tell me what you guys think of posts on Wednesday.**

…

Hermione tried to squirm free, but whoever had her, they had a very strong grip.

"Quite moving." The voice growled.

'Wait, I've heard that voice before.' Hermione thought to herself. She was trying to remember who it was, but her train of thought was disrupted when the stranger threw her onto the ground.

The impact was hard and caused Hermione to scream.

"Please, don't hurt me, I'll do anything." Hermione had a sudden wave of dé-jà vu wash over her, it wasn't too long ago when she said the same thing to Bellatrix. All of a sudden she was that 14 year old girl again begging for mercy at the hands of her captor.

"Lumos" The person whispered.

The room was filled with light and Hermione saw who it was that took her. Standing very proudly infront of her was Nancy Twist.

Hermione gapsed. "You?" Her brows furrowed. "W-what are you doing? Why did you drag me into this room."

Nancy chuckled as she approached Hermione. "You know, I believed you at first, about being a _distant cousin_ to Lucius. But then I found out the truth." She crouched down and grabbed Hermione's face in her hand. She lent in close, their lips almost touching. "You're just a filthy Mudblood." She then crashed their lips together in a kiss filled with venom and hate.

Nancy pulled back, but still held onto Hermione's face. "I've never had mud before. I bet you're a real whore in the sheets." With that Nancy flipped Hermione onto her back and started to suck on Hermione's neck.

…

Bella was looking around the Ballroom for Hermione, hoping to find her soon. She looked on the dance floor, but she wasn't there.

'I've got to find Cissy.' She thought.

She walked over to the food table to see Narcissa talking With Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass. She walked up to them and touched her sisters arm. "Cissy I need to speak with you… now."

"Bella I'm a little busy, it would be rude for me just to leave the conversation." Her sister tried to point out.

"Please Cissy it's about Hermione."

Narcissa's face went pale… well paler. She led Bellatrix to a corner where they couldn't be heard. "Bella what's wrong."

"I-I can't find her Cissy."

Narcissa looked surprised, "What do you mean you can't find her?"  
"I mean I can't find her. The last time I saw her she was standing by the exit waiting for me to return, and when I did she wasn't there anymore… I-I don't know where she is."

Narcissa looked into her sister's eyes and saw fear. "Don't worry Bella, she has to be here. She is somewhere in the manor." She grabbed Bellatrix's shoulders to try and comfort her. "Have you checked outside of the ballroom? Maybe she went upstairs to check on Penelope."

"I don't think she has, and if she did then she would have been back by now." Bella questioned.

Bella ran up to Hermione's room to see if she had gone back up.

…

Hermione felt Nancy's mouth and tongue on her neck. She started to suck hard on the young girl's neck. Hermione knew she was going to leave a mark.

Nancy's hands started to roam all over the young body. Her hand eventually found the buttons on Hermione's dress and started to undo them.

"No Please! Stop!" Hermione tried to get away, but the older woman kept a strong grip on her. "I don't want to!" She sobbed.

Nancy paid no heed to her cries, instead she yanked down Hermione's dress, revealing the lingerie Bellatrix had gotten her.

Nancy's hungry eyes scanned every inch of her. "All for me?" She asked in mock surprised "You shouldn't have."

Hermione tried to wrap her arms around herself to hide her body from the prying eyes. Nancy gripped Hermione's wrists and pinned them above her head. "Now, now dear. There will be none of that, I want to see my prize before I devour it." She licked from Hermione's breasts to her neck, where she left another mark.

Hermione tried to buck her off, "Ugh! GET OFF ME YOU ABSOLUTE NUTTER!" She screeched. But Nancy was just too strong.

"Shut up! You stupid slut!" She slapped Hermione across her face.

Hermione whimpered and fat tears started to escape Hermione's teary eyes.

Nancy pulled the red bra down so Hermione's breasts were sticking out. Nancy couldn't resist, she started to suck on the pink, petal soft nipples.

Hermione's back arched when a set of pearly white teeth closed around Hermione's sensitive nipple. "AHH, BELLA HELP ME!" She cried out for her lover.

…

Bella climbed the stairs to Hermione's room. She got there and it was empty, she looked in the bathroom and saw it empty as well.

She met Narcissa down in the ballroom again. "Cissy, she's not here. You don't think she...ran away?" Bella couldn't bear the thought of it, her words choked her up.

Narcissa gapsed. "Bella don't say that, she loves you." Narcissa tried to reassure her older sister. "Look, maybe we should look around the ballroom again, maybe she got swept up by one of the younger men here."

"Of course! The little shit Jax must have her cornered somewhere." Bella said angrily.

When you see Bellatrix Black Lestrange charging around, you get out the way. Unfortunately some poor people didn't get the memo.

Jax was leaning against a wall and talking to a pretty girl who was blushing deeply at the words Jax was whispering to her.

Bella charged forward and grabbed Jax by his shirt and slammed him against the wall. "Where is she you worthless piece of shit!" She growled in his face.

"Hey, what's your deal lady?" The young witch Jax was talking to grabbed Bellatrix's arm to try and pull her off him.

Bella's palm connected with the girl's face and pushed her away. "Get lost you little slut!"

The girl was so shaken that she did just that.

Bella returned her attention to the boy she had pinned against the wall. "Where. Is. She" She gritted out.

"I-I don't know who you're talking about." He looked ready to cry.

"Hermione, the girl who you thought you had a chance with."

"I haven't seen her, honest." He tried to convince her.

Bella let go of the boy, he was telling the truth. "You better come straight to me the moment you see her, am I understood." Bellatrix needed all the help she could get.

Jax nodded his head.

Bella walked away from the terrified boy who now stood frozen to the spot.

…

Nancy covered Hermione's mouth with her own, she bit down on Hermione's bottom lip and caused it to bleed. Nancy moaned at the sweet taste of Hermione's blood. "Mmm, you taste good for a mudblood." She licked her lips.

A hand started to snake it's way down the young trembling body, the hand stopped right at the band of Hermione's knickers.

For a moment Hermione thought that she was just going to stop there, but she was wrong, dead wrong.

Nancy pulndged her hand into Hermione's paintes, she started to rub her hand agianst her core. She reached a hand and kneaded the girl's breasts in hard rough circles, then that's when it happens, Nancy forces her three fingers inside Hermione's tight core.

Hermione screamed at the intrusion and tried to force her body into relaxing, so it wouldn't hurt so much. Eventually she just became numb, she stared up at the ceiling, with a glassy stare. She didn't move, she didn't make a sound, she just laid there while Nancy took out her wand and whispered "Engorgio" and casted it on her clit.

She wiped the girl's juices on her lips, once satisfied she captured the young lips in a bruising kiss, tasting the girl for the first time. Nancy moaned at the taste of forbidden fruit.

She leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I can't wait to feel your hot little pussy around me."

Hermione made no sign that she heard what she said.

Nancy thrusted into her roughly.

Hermione was taken back to her first encounter with Bella, when they were out in the woods. She begged then too, but that didn't stop her and now this woman was doing the same, what's the point of begging when she has no intention of stopping.

…

Oliver Twist was standing in front of a door looking around at the patriots of the party. He spotted a dark cald figure stock over to where he was. "Ah, Mrs. Lestrange, my dear. How are you?" He asked politely.

"What do you want Twist." She hated the man, he was a total creep and he tried to get into every young girl's pants, his wife was no different she preferred the company of women.

"I was just being Polite." He raised his hands to show he meant no harm.

Suddenly a loud bumping sound was going from behind the door. "What's going on in there?" Bella asked suspiciously, trying to move to the door.

Before he could answer a loud moan of a woman in ecstasy roared from behind the door.

Oliver looked panicked and moved in front of the door blocking Bellatrix's path, "Perhaps you should leave Mrs. Lestrange." Her put a hand on her shoulder to try and guide her away from the door.

"Don't you dare touch me you filthy creep." She grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back making him cry out. "Now this is how it's going to go. I'm going to let you go and you are going to walk away and never touch me again." She applied more pressure on his wrist. "Am I understood?"

The pathetic man nodded. Bella let him go, but he wouldn't move an inch. "I-I can't let you go in there."

Bella wasn't a person who got told " _No"_ a lot and when this man tried to tell her she couldn't do something, well let's just say you'd be better off in a shark tank smothered in meat.

Bella took out her wand and casted a stinging jinx on the man's face.

"Ahhh! You bitch!" He grabbed his face and fell to the floor.

Bella tried the handle, but it was locked, she took out her wand and announce "alohomora" in a firm voice. The door instantly unlocked. She walked into the room where she could hear a woman grunting. The faint light from the open door allowed Bellatrix to see a woman thrusting into a young girl. On closer inspection she saw who the girl was. "Hermione!" She ran over and pulled Nancy off her.

Bellatrix threw Nancy onto the floor. "What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" Bella screamed as she started to advance on the woman on the floor.

"Why do you care, Lestrange. She's nothing to you, she's just some piece of mudblood ass." Bellatrix leaped on the woman and started to rain down punches on her.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that you stupid twat!" No one insulted her lover.

Nancy wasn't the type to lie there and take it, she landed a few punches herself. When Bellatrix wasn't satisfied with what little damage punching did, she took out her wand and aimed it at Nancy. "Crucio!" She thundered, while the woman was contorted and howls of pain ripped their way out of her throat.

"You think, you can just touch things that don't belong to you! She is MINE!"

"Please stop! I'm sorry, I won't touch her again! I SWEAR!" Nancy pleaded.

Bellatrix lifted the spell and delivered a sharp kick to the woman's side, causing her to spill the contents of her stomach. "Get out of my sight!"

Nancy got up and left quickly, not wanting anymore torture under the hand of Bellatrix Lestrange.

…

Hermione heard the familiar voice, she felt the weight being ripped off her, she heard the anger and screams of mercy, she sensed her kidnapper leaving, but her old captor was still in the room with her.

"Hermione!" Bella ran over to Hermione and placed both hands on the side of Hermione's face and looked into the glassy eyes that wouldn't look back.

She placed her head in her lap and started to stroke her face. "Please Hermione, say something."

Hermione didn't say anything, instead she grabbed one of Bellatrix's hands and placed it on her bleeding womanhood. "Make me forget Bella. Please make me forget."

Bellatrix was shocked, though she would love nothing more than to slip her fingers into her lovers sweet center, she knew that wasn't what Hermione needed at the moment. She took her hand away from Hermione's center. "I'm sorry Hermione, I'm sorry this happened to you." Bella hugged the girl close to her chest and placed kisses atop her head.

Hermione heard the apology, she felt the pressure of their bodies together, she felt the single tear slide down her own face, she felt the kisses and all she wanted was for it to all stop.

Bellatrix stopped kissing her and looked around for Hermione's dress, she pulled her knickers up legs, and readjusted her bra. "Here, put on your dress." Bella helped her up, when Hermione stood up she could feel the blood running down her legs, ruining her brand new panties.

Bellatrix took her by the hand and led her out of the closet, she saw that the ball was still going on, but with less people, on their way out Bella locked eyes with her sister, they both nodded in understanding.

Bella took Hermione by the arm and led her up to her room, once they entered Bella helped Hermione out of her dress and took her to the waved her wand and filled the bath with hot water and a lavender scent.

As Bella dragged Hermione's knickers down her legs, she saw the blood that was starting to dry, she looked up to those lifeless brown eyes and whispered, "I'm so sorry." She got to her feet and placed a kiss on unresponsive lips.

Hermione heard the apology, she felt the kiss, she felt the warm water encase her, she felt the gentle hands washing her sins away.

Bella poured some body wash on sponge and started to wash Hermione's pale skin. She could see the bruises on her neck and some on her arms where the wretched woman grabbed her too hard. Bellatrix felt the anger rise up in her again, she wanted the Twist's to pay for what they had done to the love of her life, but now was not the time to think of vengeance, right now Hermione needed her.

After the bath Bella took Hermione to her bed and laid her down. Bella really didn't want to leave Hermione alone, so she started to take off her own dress, she looked down and saw the new lingerie she bought for this special night, but now it was ruined. She also saw some bruises starting to form on her milky white skin from where the bitch landed a few and her nose bled too, but she quickly cleaned her face with a wave of her wand.

Bella slipped into bed next to the girl's cold body, she wrapped her arms around Hermione's body, she buried her face in the back of her neck, "I'm so sorry, I wasn't there… I-I'm sorry." Bella started to sob into the girl's neck, trying to pull her closer to her body.

Hermione heard the sobs, she felt the tears on her skin, tears so much like her own. She turned around to face her lover, she wrapped both arms around her as she felt the tears coming out of her eyes. "It's not your fault." She whispered, "It's not your fault." She started to kiss Bella's tear stained face.

…

 **Thanks for reading, again tell me what you guys think of posts on Wednesday, but I won't post this Wednesday since I'm posting today. If you liked this story tell me about it in the reviews!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello, if you like this story tell me about it in the reviews. And also, I'm not taking advice from people who don't even write stories, because what do they know.**

 **And I know I said I was going to post on Wednesday, but I just have too many activities and things I have due. Sorry for not posting in awhile, I might have to post every week or so, I don't think I can keep up with weekly posts.**

…

Narcissa witnessed the encounter between Bellatrix and Oliver Twist, She saw the pathetic swine clutch his face as her sister shot a jinx at him. She moved in closer to watch. She watched her sister enter the closet and she saw what Nancy did to Hermione.

Anger builds up in Narcissa's body, she saw red, all she wanted to do was hurt the two and make them rue the day they were born.

…

Nancy stumbled out of the closet, her hair was disheveled and her dress looked out of place, her body was littered with marks from when Bellatrix hit her. She was clutching her stomach with one hand, while the other was supporting her body against the wall. She saw her husband pressing his hands to his jinxed face and leaning his back heavily against the wall.

He heard the footsteps approaching, "Nancy, is that you? I can't see! The cunt jinxed me." He reached out with one hand, "Nancy, we have to leave… Lestrange she knows…" Oliver was cut off.

"I know that you idiot!" Nancy threw a punch into the man's stomach. "Why weren't you keeping watch!" She hit him again. "Don't tell me you were. You were probably too busy ogling some young witch!"

Oliver groaned " I was keeping watch!" He replied angrily "You know this heart only beats for you, my love." He says sarcastically. "And besides I wouldn't have had to keep watch if you weren't so slow in there!" His sight was returning, he squinted his eyes and saw the state of his wife, "I don't even know why you're complaining, you barely have a scratch, Look at my face!" The jinxed man points dramatically to his disfigured face.

"Yes well I can see that Lestrange has improved your face, I'll have to send her a thank you basket." She says mockingly while laughing a cruel laugh.

"You bitch!" He says shocked.

Before he could say more he was silenced with a slap across his face. "I'm going to pretend you did not just say that." Her voice was as cold as ice. "Now lets go before Lestrange comes and decides to finish us off."

Narcissa was watching the bickering idiots from behind a potted plant. She watched as they started leaving, but she didn't want them to leave.

"It's not my sister I would worry about right now." She announced darkly as she stepped out from behind the plant.

Both Nancy and Oliver starred at the blonde witch with surprise in their eyes. The two looked at each other then back at her, evil smiles grew on their faces.

"Is that so." Nancy said with amusement in her voice. "There's two of us," she puts up two fingers and looks at her husband, "and only one of you." she looks at the blonde witch with a mock pout on her lips and stuck up one finger.

Oliver laughed at Narcissa, "Run along Cissa, go hide behind your sister's skirt like you always do."

The insults only fuled her hate fire. Narcissa raised her wand and it started to glow a bright green. "You heart my family, you hurt me and I don't appreciate being hurt." With one movement she stunned the laughing couple.

Narcissa took careful steps towards her victims, she was satisfied with her work, both of them were completely knocked out.

"Rubar!" Narcissa called. Seconds later a house elf appeared in front of her.

"Mistress called?" The elf bowed.

"Take our… _guests_ to the cellar and locked them in their." She said while staring down at the despicable couple.

Narcissa made her way back into the ball, so no one would be the wiser. Narcissa saw her sister leading a broken Hermione up the stairs, they locked eyes and nodded in understanding. Seeing Hermione in such a state broke her heart.

…

 _There she was, on the floor, her body was marred with bruises and bites. Her body dressed in her own blood, her face decorated with tears and fear. A symphony of whimpers and cries fill the small room. The vision of all that was evil, was on top of her._

 _All the dark figure could do was watch. The dark figure felt the shadows of dark ropes holding her back from getting to Her._

 _Suddenly She turned to the dark figure with her broken eyes. "You weren't there! I needed you and you weren't there!" her voice echoed throughout the room._

" _No! I…" The dark figure tried._

" _You weren't there!" She interrupted the dark figure. "I'm dead because of you!" Her tears turned to blood._

 _A pani pierced the dark figures heart, tears flooded her eyes. "NO! I'm sorry!" The dark figure struggled against her bonds. "Hermione I'm sorry!" The bonds broke and the dark figure ran toward Her. The room started to expand, the more the dark figure ran the farther away she was._

" _No Hermione!" The dark figure started falling, down, down into a dark abyss._

"No Hermione! I'm sorry!" Bellatrix shot straight up in bed, " _You weren't there_ " was still ringing in her head.

Bellatrix's body was laced with sweat and her hair was plastered to her forehead. Her heart was racing and her chest was heaving. She looked around at her surroundings. 'I'm still in her room' She thought and let out a relieved a breath. She looked down and saw Hermione was still asleep. Bella leaned down and placed a kiss to her forehead.

She got up from the bed and went into the bathroom, she turned on the tap and filled the bath with cold water. The weather outside was still cold and the sun was barely peeking out. Bellatrix needed to feel the cold water on her skin, to bring her back into reality.

She stepped in and plunged her whole body in. She resurfaced and felt the cold water take away all the air in her lungs. She gasped and suckued greedily as much air as she could.

She stayed in her ice bath for a while, she stayed until the water made her completely numb.

She stepped out and wrapped herself into a fluffy towel and padded out of the bathroom. She stopped in front of Penelope's crib. The little girl was still asleep, her dark curls framed her beautiful face, the sound of the baby's breathing was mellifluous to Bellatrix. Bella leaned down and rained kisses all over the baby's face.

Bella waked back to the bed and crawled in, pulling the covers over her freezing body. She pressed her body against Hermione's and drape and arm over her.

Hermione started to stirr. "Bella… you're cold."

She didn't respond, instead she pressed a kiss to the back of Hermione's neck.

"Bella, where did you go?" she whispered softly.

Bellatrix felt tears sting her eyes, "Nowhere."

"Don't leave me Bella."

"Never." She said while pressing herself closer to Hermione.

Bella closed her eyes. " _You weren't there."_ Rang in her head one last time before the darkness consumed her.

…

 _Bellatrix woke up alone in Hermione's bed. The faint sound of soft sobs could be heard from where she laid. Bellatrix got up from the bed and went straight to Penelope's crib. The little girl was awake and looked up at her mother and gave a toothless smile._

 _Penelope reached for her mother, "Mommy up."_

 _Bella picked up her little doppelganger and walked toward the bathroom expecting to see Hermione in there crying, but Bellatrix saw an untouched bathroom._

' _Strange.' She thought, as she pulled Penelope closer to her._

 _Another siren of soft sobs made it presents know to the room, it was getting louder, pounding against the walls._

 _Suddenly a moan of pleasure came from the bed, Bella turned around and saw two figures on the bed going at it._

 _Bellatrix pressed Penelope's head into her neck, to shield her innocent eyes from the scene before her._

 _Upon closer inspection Bellatrix saw that it was her husband Rodolphus grunting and thrusting, and under him was Hermione staring at the ceiling with a dead expression on her pale face._

 _Hermione turned her head and looked Bellatrix dead in the eyes and whispered "Kill Me."_

 _Suddenly the two figures turned into smoke and poof, they were gone._

 _Bella starred opened mouth and horrified._

 _The little girl in her arms started laughing hysterically, "She's dead." The baby whispered into her mother's ear, "We're both dead and it's because of you." She giggled, "You killed her the day you made me." Penelope dug her nails into her mother's bare shoulders. "Mommy tried to kill me while in the womb!" She sang, "Beat Mama black and blue, until I was too! " She giggled and sang._

" _What? No! I..." Bella looked at Penelope, Penelope had a demonic smile on her face, but then the baby turned into ash and fell through her mother's fingers._

 _Bellatrix dropped to her knees and tried to scoop her little baby back together again._

 _A mournful scream ripped it's way out of her throat."_

The second time that night Bellatrix jerked herself awake. Her heart was beating rapidly, her chest was rising and falling and the sea was pounding in her ear. Sweat clung to her body, she felt cold and sick from what she witnessed in her dream.

Bellatrix looked around the room to make sure it was just a dream, she saw Hermione was still asleep, Bella place a kiss to her forehead, to make sure she was real and not a cloud of smoke that could disappear at any moment.

She got up from the bed and went over to Penelope's crib. The little baby was still asleep. Bella reached down and stroked her soft little face and ran a hand through her black soft curls.

An overwhelming amount of guilt hit Bellatrix in her heart. She did try to kill Penelope while she was still in the womb, she beat her mother constantly. At the time she didn't care if the baby died, so long as she still hand her mudblood fuck-toy.

Bellatrix felt a tightness in her chest, hot tears started to form in her eyes. Bella leaned down and picked up her sleeping child and held her while she cried.

A few moments and she could hear Hermione stirring behind her on the bed. Bella walked back into bed with Penelope still in her arms. She laid down and placed Penelope on her chest and held her close, "I love you so much." she whispered to the baby.

Bellatrix closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

…

Bellatrix awoke the next morning with two gorgeous black eyes staring at her. Penelope saw that her mother was awake and rubbed her little face onto her mother's neck.

Bella smiled and kissed her head. "Good morning my love." She showered her little baby with kisses.

Bella felt a shift on the bed and turned to find Hermione awake.

"How are you feeling?" She asked in a gentle voice.

"Tired" was the groggy reply. Her eyes were still a little puffy and red from last night's events.

"I'm so sorry." Bella chokes out.

"It's okay Bella, it's not your fault. I know…"

Bella cut her off, "I'm sorry for what I have done to you and for what happened to you last night." Her voice racked with emotion. Tears stung her eyes.

Hermione leaned in and placed a soft kiss to the witch's lips. "Bella, I love you." She looked down at the happy baby on her lovers chest. "We both do. I forgave you a long time ago, because without you I wouldn't have Penelope and she is the best thing that has ever happened to me. The world gave her to me and she is my most prized possession and it is all because of you." She placed a hand on Bella's face and wiped a tear away.

The happy baby perked up at hearing her name and gave her mothers a toothless smile.

Tears started to flow freely down Bellatrix's face. "I-I don't know how you could forgive me. After everything I've said… everything I've done." She sobbed "I ruined your life."

Hermione curled into Bella's side and placed kisses on her tear stained face and neck.

Penelope saw her mother crying and kissed Bella's cheek and hugged her tighter.

"I-I love you H-Hermione." She gasped in between sobbs. I love you both some much. I wouldn't know what to do without you two." She hugged her little family closer to her body.

Tears escaped Hermione's eyes, her heart swelled with love.

The three laid in bed holding each other until they could cry no more.

 **If you liked this chapter tell me about it in the reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Thanks for reading and hanging with this story, I know the updates are not as consistent, but I have a really busy schedule and I don't have much leisure time anymore.**

 **If you like this story, tell me about it in the reviews.**

…

The little family didn't leave their little sanctuary for three days. It wasn't until Hermione suggested that they should go out for some fresh air, that they finally left the room.

The weather outside was cheerful, the sun was out and there was a slight breeze, enough for a comfortable temperature, but not enough that a jacket was needed.

The the two witches sat upon a blanket underneath a tree while watching little Penelope playing with a butterfly that had landed on her nose, making the baby giggle.

Bella had her back leaning against a tree while Hermione laid her head on her lovers chest.

"Hermione?"

"Hmmm." Was the dreamy reply.

"I was thinking… well the other night when… you know." It was hard for Bella to bring up what happened to Hermione, it pained her every time she thought of it.

"It's okay Bella. I know."

Bella let out a shaky breath. "I realized, I never want to see you like that again. I-I want to protect you and keep you safe. I-if I lost you, I don't know what I'd do."

Hermione sat up and looked worrieldy at the flustered witch. "Bella, what are you talking about?"

Bella felt really nervous her heart was pounding and she could feel herself getting clammy, she was going to be sick. "I love you Hermione… I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I-I want to be a real family, with me, you and Penelope." She looked over at the oblivious baby.

Hermione felt tears of joy well up in her eyes, "Bella, what are you trying to say."

Bella grabbed both of her hands and held them, black eyes stared intensely into hazel ones. "Hermione, will you make me the happiest witch alive and become my wife?"

Hermione sat shocked with her jaw on the floor, "I-I…"

Bellatrix visibley saddened. She felt her heart break into a million little pieces. She took her hands back and felt the tears in her eyes. "Forget it. It was a stupid idea…. Hmpf"

Hermione jumped forward and tackled Bellatrix to the floor, she pressed her lips against the other witches red ones. Hermione broke the kiss, "Of course I'll marry you!" She showered her lover with kisses surprising the witch below her. "I love you so much Bella."

Bellatrix was relieved she said yes. "Wait." She said while sitting up with the witch still on top of her. She got up with Hermione still on her, but now Hermione was straddling her legs. "There's a ring too." Bella reached into her pocket and retrieved a black heart shaped diamond ring with a silver band to go with it.

Hermione gasped when she saw the ring.

"Hermione it would be an honor, if you would take this ring and become Mrs. Black." She held up the ring.

Tears of joy streamed down Hermione's face, she started to nod her head and held out her left hand. The dark witch took the hand and gently slid the ring onto her wife to be.

Hermione hugged her fiance close, "I'm getting married!" She squealed.

Bellatrix chuckled, "Wait, I want Penelope a part of this too," Bellatrix reached out and plucked the little girl from the ground. Both mothers hugged the baby.

…

The little family walked into the sitting, the two lovers holding hands and sharing happy glances and giggles.

Narcissa was sitting on a coach flipping through the daily prophet. She looks up when she hears Hermione giggling with Bella. The blonde witch was surprised to see the younger woman in such good spirits.

"Hermione, you're looking well." She smiled at the young witch who was still giggling.

"Oh, hello Cissa." She was smiling like a fool. "I'm feeling well, thank you." She looked at Bella and started laughing.

"I'm glad." Narcissa smiled at the couple, "but what has put you into this most wonderful mood?"

Hermione and Bella both looked at each other giggling like school girls, well one of them is. Hermione put out her left hand for Narcissa to see.

Narcissa let out a gasp as she rose from the coach and took Hermione's hand in her's to get a better look at the ring. "Bella! Did you propose!" She looked at her sister who had the biggest smile on her face.

"Yeas Cissy. We're getting married." The dark witch announced happily.

"Such great news." Narcissa pulled the two into a tight hug.

Penelope voiced her discomfort with a small wail, "I should probably go change her." Hermione took her little baby and went up to her room.

Bella watched as her fiance disappeared up the stairs.

"I truly am happy for you Bella." Narcissa said while embracing her sister once more. "I think I should give you your wedding gift now." She smirked at her sister

Bella looked confused, "What do you mean Cissy?"

The blonde witch took her sisters hand and led her down into the cellar.

Hanging on the wall of the cellar hung Nancy and Oliver Twist they were both still wearing their clothes from the ball and looked beaten and malnourished, they were dirty and their clothing was ripped and filthy.

"No, no more! Please!" Oliver whimpered when he heard the door to the cellar open.

"Will you shut up idiot, begging isn't going to help us now." Nancy hissed at her husband.

"Oh it might help." Narcissa said while leading her sister into the cell.

Bellatrix gasped when she saw the two people who caused the love of her life such pain and misery. Bellatrix took out her wand and held it up threateningly.

"I'll leave you to it then." Narcissa said when she saw the look in her sister's eyes.

Once alone in the room with the two criminals Bellatrix waved her wand and both of them fell to the floor with a loud thud. Nancy looked up at Bellatrix, her lip was split and blood was running down her chin onto her already ruined dress, she spit at Bella's feet. "Go ahead you evil Bitch! Kill us!"

Bellatrix walked up to her the vile woman and gingerly grasped her chin, she leaned in close and whispered into her ear, "Oh no I'm not going to kill you straight away, I'll drag it out. Make you suffer until the last breath leaves your pathetic body." Her warm breath ghosted across Nancy's ear, "I'll never be satisfied, I'll keep you alive for as long as your filthy body can handle and make you feel the pain I felt, the pain Hermione felt, when you decided to take her."

…

Hours later Bella emerged from the cellar covered in dirt and blood, her hair was tousled and she wore a satisfied grin playing on her lips.

She made her way up the stairs to Hermione's room. Hermione was taking a nap with Penelope laying next to her. The sight of them made Bella's heart melt, she saw a future with her little family and it was bright.

Bella grabbed a pair of knickers and a short silk nightgown, since she has been sleeping mostly with Hermione in her room she started to leave some night clothes in Hermione's closer. She went to the bathroom bathroom to clean off the day's _activities_. She peeled off her ruined dress that was currently soiled with blood, and stepped into the hot spray of the shower, blood and sweat rinsed off her perfect body and swirled down the drain.

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a fluffy green towel drying herself. She put on her clothes and slipped out of the bathroom. Hermione and Penelope were still sound asleep, feeling tired herself she slid into bed with her wife to be and their little baby.

…

Bellatrix woke up some time later and found herself alone, they must have not left too long ago because the bed still felt warm. She grabbed a pillow and inhaled deeply, the scent of her lover made her feel lightheaded and dreamy.

Suddenly the door to the bathroom opened, and out came Hermione with a freshly scrubbed Penelope.

"Mama" Penelope called while pointing at a dreamy Bella.

Bella opened her arms and accepted the happy baby with joy. "Did my little sweetheart take her bath?" She asked rhetorically

The little baby let out a giggle and started to relax into her mother's arms.

"I see she still doesn't want to wear her onesie." Bella said while noticing her baby's lack of dress.

"Yep." Hermione said with an amused sigh "I hope she'll grow out of it, otherwise we can't let her leave the house."

Bella smiled and looked at her fiance grabbing her hand and giving the hand a kiss. "I love you so much."

Hermione leaned in and gave her a kiss, "I love you too."

A knock on the door interrupting their tender moment. "Bella, Hermione." It was Narcissa. "Are you two decent?"

Bella rolled her eyes "Yes Cissy…"

Before she could finish the blonde bursted through the door. "Dinner has been ready for an hour." She started to clap her hands, "Come on Bella get up you'll have plenty of time after dinner to spend time with your new fiance." She smirked at her sister and went over to grab the baby.

After dinner they were all sitting in the parlor enjoying a nightcap and talking about the wedding, "So Hermione, are you going withhold sex from my sister until the wedding night?" Narcissa asked.

Hermione choked on her drink and started coughing hard, "I uh… I-I" She stuttered while a blush crawled it's way onto her cheeks.

Bellatrix started to pat her back and shot a glare at her sister "for god's sake Cissy. Did you really need to know."

Narcissa was smirking behind her glass, "I was just curious." she said with a grin.

"There are some things that are private Cissy." Bella said while standing up and taking Hermione's hand.

"Wait Bella, what about the baby?" she called after the retreating forms.

"You can watch her for the evening, thanks Cissy." Bella called without looking back.

Narcissa looked at the baby in her arms, "It looks like it's just you and me tonight my darling Penelope."

Penelope reached her arms around Narcissa's neck and stood up on her lap, she pressed her cheek to the older womans and gave her a kiss.

"How sweet of you Penelope." Narcissa said with a heart full of love. "Let's go see if we can find Draco's stash of chocolate frogs." She took the baby and made her way up to Draco's room

…

Hermione just walked into the room after taking a shower, she wore a short rose red silk nightgown. Bella was already in bed waiting for her.

She crawled into bed and slipped under the covers next to her fiance.

"About what Cissy said tonight…" Bella started

"It's fine." Hermione said with a smile.

"Good… good, so what do you think?" Bellatrix said uneasily.

"About what?"

"About waitting for the wedding night to have… sex" Bella didn't know why she felt so awkward talking about this.

"Oh" Hermione said, realization coming over her. "I haven't given it much thought." Her cheeks burned with embarrassment, "but I'd like to give it a try."

"Really." Bella tried to keep her eagerness down, so not to scare the poor girl.

Hermione bit her lip nervously and nodded her head.

Bella's eyes were so full of lust she didn't see the terrified look that flashed in Hermione's eyes.

Bella started to lean in and captured Hermione's lips in a searing kiss, she placed her hand on Hermione's thigh and stated to massage it.

Hermione let out a whimper when the hand stated rubbing her inner thigh.

"Relax" Bellatrix whispered against her lips as she started to climb onto of Hermione.

A shiver ran through Hermione's body. Bella started to suck on her neck making the girl under her gasp. Bella saw this as a good sign to keep going and stuck her hand in the girl's knickers.

Hermione's eyes glazed over as the memories of Bellatrix raping her came flooding back, from the very first time in the woods to the last time in her room after Rodolphus and his whore attacked her.

Bella slipped a finger inside Hermione's warm heat.

"NO!" Hermione screamed.

Bella pulled her hand away and looked at Hermione, "what's wrong?" She searched her eyes.

Hermione opened her eyes and realized she just screamed what she was thinking, "I-uh it's nothing… we can keep going." Hermione said while trying to smile.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked not really convinced.

Hermione leaned in and gave her lover a kiss. That was all the convincing Bellatrix needed. She took out her wand and pointed it at her clit to enlarge it. She placed her wand on Hermione's uterus and casted a prevention charm. She slipped her clit inside Hermione's womanhood.

Bella felt Hermione stiffen under her. She started to thrust into Hermione, her mind kept going back to her first time, when she _lossed_ her virginity. Hermione arched her back in pain. "Ahh" She started to push Bellatrix away from her, "No! Please stop, I don't want to!"

Bellatrix pulled away from her. Hermione was thrashing on the bed, tears were streaming down her face. Bellatrix grabbed Hermione by the shoulders, "Hermione, calm down! It's me."

Hermione opened her eyes and saw Bellatrix looking down at her worriedly. "I-I'm sorry." Hermione said while wiping away her tears.

Bella leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead, "If you don't want to then I won't make you."

"But I thought you would be mad if I didn't let you." Hermione said, her eyes not meeting Bellatrix's eyes.

"I would never get mad at you for that."

"But, before when you would…" Hermione broke out in sobbes.

"I know and I hate myself everyday for what I have done to you, but you must believe me when I say, I love you and I would never force myself upon you again."

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm completely contemp with just lying with you here." She wrapped Hermione in her arms and buried her face in Hermione's neck.

"I love you" Hermione said while hugging her lover back.

"I love you so much." Bella whispered into Hermione's neck.

Bella started to kiss Hermione's neck and then gave one finale kiss before closing her eyes and going to sleep.

 **Author's note: If you like this chapter tell me about it in the reviews.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note: I'm terribly sorry for not updating for a long time… a really long time, I fear I have become one of those people who start stories but take forever to finish them, I'll admit I have had quite the busy schedule, but I won't bore you with the details. Furthermore, thank you to all of the readers who have stuck with this story and thank you for all of the positive feedback I hope you enjoy what is next to come.**

…

The sun spit morning into the sky's face. Hermione was sitting on her windowsill in her room, wedding bells were ringing in her ears and the love of her life was clear in her mind.

A figure walked into the room and saw that her lover had a dreamy look on her face, completed with a smile and a giddy giggle.

Bella walked over to Hermione and wrapped her arms around her lover, "What are you thinking about?" She asked.

Hermione turned in her arms and greeted her lover with a kiss, "Mmmm." She hummed in completion. "Us, our future, our wedding." She smiled, "Oh Bella I'm so happy I could cry."

The dark witch smiled. "Me too my love, me too." She gazed adoringly at her bride to be.

"Come, there is much to do."

She grabbed Hermione's hand and led her to the kitchen where the house elves were busily making wedding cake samples for the happy couple to choose.

"Uhg Bella how can you eat this cake." Hermione made a funny face while eating her slice of the oddly colored green cake.

Bella laughed at her fiance "What? Frogs breath is my favorite. Come on just try another bite." Bellatrix giggled while trying to shovel a fork full of the green cake into Hermione's mouth.

Hermione laughed goodnaturedly while trying to swat the fork away.

"Come on pet." Bella was still trying. "If you love me you'll eat another bite."

Hermione turned her head away from the persistent fork, "Ah! If you love me you would never eat that cake again."

"Alright you picky eater. You don't have to eat it." Bella said with a mischievous smile.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

Bellatrix quickly stuffed her mouth with the green cake and gave Hermione an opened mouth kiss. Hermione's eyes widened at the taste of the cake mixing with the sweet taste of Bellatrix.

Hermione finally managed to get free from that ungodly kiss of frogs breath.

The dark witch thought herself clever and began to laugh. She was laughing so hard her sides ached and she held them.

Hermione turned at her laughing witch and spat the cake that was in her mouth all over the laughing woman. Now it was Hermione's turn to start laughing.

"I know you didn't just spit cake on me." Bella said with a grin that promised revenge.

The younger witch didn't respond she was out of breath from laughing.

"This means war." The older witch stated while she grabbed a piece of cake and threw it at her laughing lover.

Hermione gasped when the cake hit her. "Bring it on." She said with a wicked grin.

By the end of their taste testing both witches ended up with more cake on their clothes than in their mouths. They ended up choosing a simple vanilla with royal frosting.

…

After a nice romantic bath, the happy couple got dress for their appointment with Mrs. Crawford. They also had to look for flower arrangements.

Hermione took hold of Bellatrix's arm while holding Penelope in her arms. The dark witch apperated them to Mrs. Crawford's shop.

Mrs. Crawford was at her desk sketching out Hermione's wedding dress. She looked up when she heard the bell ring. "Hermione my dear how good to it is to see you," She got up from her seat and embraced the young girl.

Penelope smiled at the kind woman and reached her arms out for her. Mrs. Crawford took the round baby from Hermione's arm and gave her a tender kiss. "And hello to you too my sweet Penelope." Mrs. Crawford cooed.

"What about me Nellie, don't I get a greeting." Bellatrix pouted at her.

Mrs. Crawford only glance at Bella, "Hello Bellatrix."

Bellatrix huffed at the witches coldness and stood by her lover.

"Come on you three, we have to go see if Penelope's dress will fit." Mrs. Crawford led them to a back room for Penelope to try on her dress for the wedding.

The little girl still hated wearing clothes, she squirmed and fussed the whole time until they finally got the silky sapphire dress on the pouting baby. The sapphrire blue complamented the baby's pale skin and dark hair and not to mention those inky black eyes.

"She looks so adorable." Bella mused out loud while pinching her daughters rosy cheek.

Penelope didn't like that so she swatted her mother's hand away.

"She a Black alright." Mrs. Crawford laughed.

"Yes in attitude and looks." Hermione sighed half fondly and half faux dispare. "I'm hoping she'll grow out it."

"If it's Bellatrix's daughter, she'll never grow out of it." Mrs. Crawford said light heartedly.

"Alright you two, enough bashing the Black family charms." Bella said rolling her eyes, while a smirk played at her full lips. "Are we forgetting what we came here for my love?" She spoke to Hermione, who in turn blushed slightly.

"Yes of course dearest heart." Hermione gave Bellatrix a quick peck on the cheek.

Just then Violet, Mrs. Crawford's assistant walked in carrying a few rows of fabric. Hermione saw her walking around and called out to her,"Violet!"

Violet looked up and smiled when she saw Hermione, but then saw Bellatrix standing next to her with a menacing sneer on her face, that clearly read "Stay away."

Oh yes Bellatrix remembers that girl, the one who had the audacity to ask her fiance out on a date. Violents face fell, she dropped the fabric on the floor and ran into one of the back rooms. The sound of a door slamming and locking could be heard.

"That's odd." Mrs. Crawford said, "She's usually such a friendly girl. Perhaps she has fallen ill." She turned back to Hermione and Bellatrix, "She did look a little pale when she came out her."

"Poor thing." Bella said with fake sympathy. "No matter, we should probably try on our dresses now."

Hermione shot Bella a suspicious glance, she knew her lover did not like the girl, but she couldn't understand why; Violet was so nice and very pretty, what's not to like.

Hermione was taken out of her thoughts when she found herself alone in the front room. Down the hall she could hear Bella complaining about cold hands while Mrs. Crawford tried to help the dark witch into her dress.

Hermione felt bad for Violet and went into the room to check on her. She knocked on the door before entering, "Violet... are you okay?"

She opened the door to find a shaken Violet sitting on a fitting stool.

Violet looked up when she saw Hermione enter, "Oh, Hermione it's just you." She looked relieved.

Hermione went over to where Violet was and gave her a friendly hug, "How are yo...mph"

Violet crashed her mouth on Hermione's in an awkward kiss, it must have been her first kiss because instead of moving her lips against Hermione's she just pressed them and then tried to stick her tongue in Hermione's mouth. Violet's hands grabbed desperately at Hermione's back, trying to push her closer to make them one.

Hermione put her hands on Violet's shoulders and pushed her away. A web of spit was still connected to both girl's lips. Hermione wiped her mouth with the back of her sleve.

Violet was breathing hard and went in for another kiss when Hermione grabbed her by the shoulders to keep her away. "Violet, stop."

Violet backed off, "I-I'm sorry Hermione." She looked down in shame, her cheek were burning with lust and embarrassment. "It's just that you're so pretty and I really like you a lot and I couldn't help myself." Tears were burning in her eyes.

Hermione's heart broke for Violet. She went over to the weeping witch and gave her a tight hug, "I like you too, Violet." Hermione pulled out of the hug, "But it's just, I don't like you the way you like me."

Violet's face grew sadder.

"Don't get me wrong you're a lovely beautiful girl, but I'm engaged to Bella and I love her a lot." Hermione had a huge smile on her face while talking about the one she loved. "Don't worry one day you will find the one who will love you endlessly and give you everything you've ever dreamed of."

Violet cracked a small smile,"Thanks Hermione, you've made me feel a lot better."

The two girls embraced.

"Hermione" Bella's voiced called.

"I have to go now." Hermione said, "Maybe we can have lunch sometime."  
Violet smiled. "I'd like that."

They hugged again before Hermione walked out of the room.

"There you are." Bella says while handing Penelope over to Hermione. "Where did you go."

"Oh I was just looking around the shop." Hermione lied.

"Well alright, we better head off, we still have other things to pick up."

Bellatrix put her arm around Hermione and with a crack they disappeared.

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading, if you like this story tell me about it in the rviews! By the way is anyone still reading this or am I just writing this for no one, tell me are in the reviews.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Note: Hello if you like this story tell me about it in the reviews!**

…

"Oh god, right there… Harder Bella! Mmmm." Hermione moaned as her back arched and she gripped the sheets.

"If I press any harder I'll break your foot." Bella said while she was giving Hermione a foot rub.

"More!" Was her lovers bossy demand while she grinned with satisfaction. Hermione pushed her foot into her lovers face, a silent demand for her to continue."

"Remind me why am I doing this for you again?" Bella said.

Hermione grinned, "Because you love me." She threw a pillow at her dark lover while wiggling her toes. "Don't forget this little piggy." Hermione giggled, to say she enjoyed the power she held over her lover would have to be the understatement of the century.

The door suddenly opened and a third Person entered the room, "Well, well, I thought I'd never see the day, the most feared death eater ever rubbing the feet of some mudblood whore."

Bothe witches turned to see who it was.

"Hello aunty Bella."

Bellatrix gasped, "Draco."

"Yes aunty Bella?" He looked at Hermione with a sneer, a look of pure disgust on his taunting face.

Hermione's face burned with humiliation from seeing her old school bully and from the cruel words he spat at her.

After the initial shock of seeing her nephew wore off she marched straight to Draco and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"What did you call her." Her tone was dark and hushed in a whisper.

Just then Narcissa came running in out of breath, "Bella… wait, I-I… haven't told him… yet" The blonde witch huffed out.

"Well he just insulted my fiance." Bella said still holding Draco.

"What! Fiance!?" The boy asked surprised.

"That's right Draco." Bella said with a grin, "say hello to your new aunt."

"Er, Hi Draco." Hermione waved from her place on the bed. Fear filled her heart.

The boy looked at Hermione and then fainted right then and there.

Bellatrix looked down at him, "Huh, pathetic and weak just like his Father."

…

When Draco finally came too, he was laying in his bed in his room. His mother was sitting on the. bed with him, smoothing his hair back.

"Are you alright my darling?" She asked.

"Mother." he tried to sit up, "I had the most horrendous dream… Aunty Bella was married to that… that mudblood slut." He visibly shuddered.

"Draco." His mother scolded him. "What an awful thing to call your new aunt Hermione."

His face became pale. "You mean to tell me that actually happened!" he held his stomach, "I think I'm going to be sick." He started to gag.

"Honestly Draco, can't you grow up." Narcissa rolled her eyes at her child's juvenile behavior.

"Mother how could you let this happen, what about all of that blood purity crap we follow." His face was getting flushed with anger. "I honestly can't see how this happened."

Narcissa sighed, "Draco sweetheart, your aunt Bella and Hermione love eachother very much. What they have isn't the most conventional relationship, but they really do love each other." She smiled. "And I can't wait for you to meet your new cousin; Penelope…"

"Aha! I knew it." He jumped at that bit of information his mother just gave him. "So what aunty Bella knocked the mudblood up and now they " _Love'_ each other! Yeah right, now I know the real reason. So when is aunty Bella gonna drop this love act and off the mudblood and the filthy spawn?" He started to laugh wickedly. "I always knew Granger was a slut, never could keep it in her pants." Images of Hermione getting killed by his aunt while the baby watched, were flashing through his mind. His mouth started to curl into an evil smirk.

 _Slap._

Draco sat on his bed shock. His mother has just slapped him across his face.

Tears were welling up in Narcissa eyes as she looked just as shocked as Draco, but soon that shock was replaced by anger and she stormed out of the room, leaving her son behind touching his red stinging cheek.

…

Hermione is crying into her lovers neck as they lay on their bed.

"Shhh, It's okay." Bella says while rubbing Hermione's back. "Don't let Draco's stupid insults get to you. He's just a stupid prat without a backbone, just like his father."

Hermione sniffled, "I-I know I shouldn't let it bother me, but it does." Her words are muffled by Bella's tear soaked neck.

"Would it make you feel better if I hit him?" The dark witch offered.

"Don't bother, I just did." Narcissa walked into the lover's room.

Bella wrapped Hermione protectively in her arms and glared at her sister. "Hasn't your family done enough Mrs. Malfoy?" Bella said to her sister.

Narcissa exhaled deeply in mild frustration, "Bella we are family." She walked closer to the bed. She knew her sister was only acting this way because of what Draco said. "Look Bella I only came here to apologize."

"Well I don't know Cissy…"

"Bella." Hermione cut her off. "It's not Narcissa's fault." She said to her lover, who began to loosen her grip on the girl.

Hermione sat up and looked at the blonde witch, "It's okay Cissa you don't have to apologize, I-I overreacted, really."

"No you didn't overreact, the things my son has said are not acceptable, and there's no excuse for his behavior. I'm really sorry Hermione." She hung her head in shame.

Bella was the first to crack, she hopped off the bed and squished her baby sister in a bone crushing hug. "Oh Cissy, it's not your fault that your son is an absolute ass."

"Thanks Bella." Narcissa rolled her eyes.

Narcissa broke away from the hug and went over to Hermione.

Hermione smiled at the blonde witch and gave her a hug, "She's right Cissa, your son is an ass." Hermione started to giggle as Narcissa poked her in the ribs.

"Hey, he's still my son you know."

"I know." Hermione said while relaxing into the hug.

…

After his mother left, Draco was sitting on his bed crying. He couldn't believe his mom would side with a mudblood over her own son. He was so angry he ripped himself from his bed and stormed his way to the garden.

He walked to one of the back sheds where his father kept the axes for the house elves to chop wood.

Draco stared into the shed and grabbed an axe off the wall and stalked back out to where the chopping block was. He ripped open his white button up shirt and threw it, revealing his toned pale torso. Draco lifted the axe high above his head and brought it down hard on the wood.

…

While all the drama was going on in the house Sprinkle decided to take the baby out for a little fresh air.

Sprinkle dressed Penelope in a short sleeved red velvet dress with her cloak her mother bought her, wrapped around her shoulders. Penelope was placed in a wicker baby carriage with blankets in it along with Penelope's favorite toy; the seafoam green mood octopus her other mother bought her. And off they went.

…

Draco was out there for a while, his skin was glistening with sweat. He stuck the axe in the block and wiped his brow with the back of his hand. His muscles were pumping with power and he felt his head was clear. Looking back at his conversation with his mother he knew he shouldn't have said those thing, not in front of her anyways.

The sound of a baby laughing drew him from his thoughts. Penelope was riding up the trail in her little basket waving around her little toy which now turned a vibrant pink color.

Sprinkle spotted the young master and stopped pushing the carriage. "Hello master Draco." The elf said with a bow.

"Um Hello." He said while trying to get a glimpse of his new cousine. He walked up to the baby and looked into the carriage.

Penelope looked up at the blonde boy and gave a pout, she hadn't decided if she liked him or not.

Draco bursted out laughing when the baby pouted at him. "Ha ha, you know, you look just like aunty Bella." He tugged at one of her black curls. "But your eyes seem a little… friendly, warmer like… like… your other mother, I suppose."

Penelope swatted his hand away when he tugged at her curl.

"I suppose you're cute, I mean you obviously got the good Black looks." his lips quirked up a little.

"E-excuse me Master Draco, but Sprinkle is being called, Sprinkle has emergency in kitchen. Will Master Draco watch Miss Penelope." The Elf asked.

Draco looked uneasy, he didn't really want to. "I-I um. I don't know…"

Just then Penelope looked up at her older cousin and reached out her arms. "Up" She commanded.

Draco picked up the little girl and felt his heart prick with warmth. "I guess I can watch her for a few minutes." He said trying to sound indifferent.

With that the Elf bowed and disappeared with the carried, but left behind some blankets and the octopus.

"Looks like it's just you and me." He said to the baby.

Penelope stared at him and pulled on his blonde hair, she did so with a smug grin.

…

It was getting close to dinner when Hermione woke from her nap, she felt herself wedged between two objects. She looked up to see the pale face of her lover sleeping happily with her arms wrapped around her.

Hermione craned her neck to see that Narcissa was also asleep spooning into Hermione's back.

'When did we fall asleep?' Hermione thought to herself while trying to remember the events of earlier that day.

Hermione tried to sit up and detangle herself from the sister sandwich she was currently in.

'God this must have been every boys dream in Hogwarts; to wake up in bed with the two Black sisters.' Hermione thought with a blush.

"Mmm, almost." A voiced purred on her right.

"What?" Hermione asked her lover.

"Well you're right about this being every boy in Hogwarts' dream." Bellatrix spoke while stretching.

"But you're forgetting our other sister; Andromeda." Narcissa spoke with a hint of a yawn in her voice.

"But you are quite right my love, to have all three Black sisters at once was the dream of every boy and some girls we went to school with." Bellatrix said with a wink and seductive grin.

Hermione's face burned up with embarrassment, but her knickers also dampened with arousal.

Narcissa started to rake her nails down Hermione's back while Bellatrix started to lightly press kisses onto Hermione's neck.

"Is that what you desire pet?" Bellatrix whispered in Hermione's ear.

Hermione started to shiver, "W-where's Penelope?" She asked hoping to get the attention off of her.

Lucky for her it worked because both of the witches stopped what they were doing.

"You're lucky Bella, she's a loyal one." Narcissa said while placing a strand of hair behind Hermione's ear. "Never let her go."

"Mmmm, don't worry Cissy, I won't." Bella said while nuzzling Hermione's neck.

"Perhaps Penelope is with Sprinkle." Bellatrix suggested.

"Lets call her then." Narcissa said while hailing the elf

Seconds later the elf popped into the room. "How may Sprinkle serve you." She said with a bow.

"Sprinkle, where is Penelope?" Bellatrix asked.

"Miss Penelope is out in the garden with Master Draco." The elf said.

"WHAT!?" The three witches said in unison.

They ripped themselves out of bed and raced down to the garden to save the precious baby.

…

"You know I wasn't very happy to hear about the new additions to the family." Draco said while holding Penelope in his lap while he sat on the ground. "But I guess I can make an exception for you, seeing how's you are a Black after all."

Penelope just stared at the boy, not really caring what the blonde was saying to her.

Just then a crack of lighting struck the sky and thunder roared.

The loud noise scarred Penelope and she started to cry and hide her face in her cousin's chest. Rain started to pour down on the two.

"Come on Penelope, let's get you out of the rain and back to your mother's." Draco wrapped a blanket around the frightened baby and started off to the manor.

When Draco entered he came face to face with three threatening wands and two very angry looking mothers .

Hermione ripped the crying Penelope away from Draco and glared daggers at him.

Bella grabbed Draco by his shirt and pushed him against the nearest wall. "What the hell did you do to my daughter." She growled at her nephew. "Why is she crying."

"I-I didn't do a-anyting to her." He flinched at her harsh tone. "Honest, she was frightened because of the thunder outside." He raised his hands in defense.

Hermione checked Penelope to see if she had been injured, "She's fine Bella." Hermione said relieved.

Bella released Draco and went over to Penelope. "Aw my little Penelope." She grabbed her from Hermione. "Did mean old Draco hurt you out there." Penelope buried her face in her mother's neck. "Because if he did… well mommy will just have to kill him." She glared at her nephew.

"L-look aunty Bella, I'm really sorry for what I said about Gra-... er Hermione." His tone was sincere. "After spending some time with Penelope I've realized; she's such an amazing little girl so her parents must be amazing too." He now turned to look at Hermione, "I'm sorry Hermione. The things I said to you were awful and the truth is... I've always been jealous of you. I mean who wouldn't be, you're the top in all of our classes and you're actually a really good person." He finished with his head hung.

Bella looked at him with a calculated look, "I don't believe it."

"Me either" Narcissa chimed in.

The two older women stared daggers at him and Bellatrix moved in on the boy.

"Wait." It was Hermione who spoke up, "Look I know Draco is prat and a spoiled pig headed jerk who's in love with himself…"

"Still here you know." Draco said while his face burned with embarrassment.

"Anyways" Hermione continued "and if he truly is sorry… then I don't see why I can't accept his apology." Hermione finished with a smile.

Draco smiled at her too. "Ahhh." He clutched his stomach in pain.

"Bella!" Hermione gasped.

"What?" Bellatrix said with her wand still pointed at the boy who was currently panting on the floor from the mild stinging jinx that just hit him. "Aww, love. Don't look at me like that." Bellatrix pouted at Hermione. "Some of us aren't so quick to forgive like others."

Hermione rolled her eyes. She walked over to her dark beauty and hung onto her shoulder. "Please Bella for me?" Hermione said while trying to replicate Bella's famous pout.

"I don't know, maybe I need a little more… _persuasion_." Bella purred to her lover.

"Mmmm I think that can be arranged." Hermione husked in a low voice.

Hermione leaned in and kiss Bella in a passionate kiss.

"Ugh gross, aunty Bella." Draco said while looking away, "I'd rather be hit with another jinx"

The two witches pulled away.

Bella turned to her nephew. "Quite you."

She gave one last peck on the lips to her fiance and turned her attention back to Draco. "Alright nephew, I'll forgive you, but make no mistake if I ever see or hear that you so much as made Hermione feel upset, I'll do more than just a mild stinging jinx."

Draco nodded his head, then he did the unxpected he gave his aunt a hug. "I know aunty Bella… I love you."

Bella placed her hand on his head and had a small smile on her face. "Love you too little dragon."

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading again if you like it tell me about it in the reviews!**

 **I know a lot of you are waiting for the honeymoon, don't worry it's coming and I hope you all like it.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Authors Note: Here is the latest chapter hope you enjoy!**

…

It was the day before Hermione's and Bellatrix's wedding day, the love birds have spent months planning this special day and it was finally almost here.

Hermione was getting out of bed when she noticed the window was left opened. Thinking nothing of it she closed the window and went over to Penelope's crib. The baby was asleep, but Hermione gasped when she was a bunch of raven feathers surrounding the little girls body.

"B-Bella!" Hermione said urgently to the sleeping witch behind her.

"Hmm?"

"Bella come over here look at this." Fear was laced in her voice.

Bellatrix let out a loud sigh and threw the blankets off of herself. Her feet landed on the floor with a dud and she started to grumble to herself on her way over to her lover.

"What? What seems to be the problem that I had to rip myself away from the bed?" Bella had change a lot, but one thing she could never change was her habit of being snappy when woken from sleep, especially when she was having a good dream.

"Bella look." Hermione snapped at the older woman.

"Why does she have feathers surrounding her?" She asked expectantly.

"That's what I'm wondering." Hermione looked at Bellatrix. "Did you leave the window open last night?"

"No, not that I recall." she shrugged. "But I'm sure it's nothing. Perhaps Penelope just performed some accidental magic like most kids her age." Bella added when she saw the concerned look on Hermione's face.

"Yeah, you're probably right, just some magic." Hermione said almost like she was trying to convince herself.

"Come my love let's get you dressed. There is much to be done before the big day."

Bellatrix waved her wand and the feathers vanished. She wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist and led her away from the crib.

"Let her sleep, if she's anything like me she won't be that pleasant to wake."

Hermione giggled and placed a small kiss on Bella's cheek.

…

"No."

"What! Who said you were the boss of me Cissy, don't forget I am the oldest. And that means I don't have to do what you say."

The two sisters had been arguing all day. Right now they were arguing about _sleeping_ arrangements.

"But it's tradition Bella, you can't break tradition."

"Oh please Cissy don't give me that bull about tradition." Bella stormed out of the ballroom, but Narcissa was hot on her heels. Narcissa grabbed her sisters arm and spun her around to face her.

"Now you listen here Bellatrix, I don't care how much you ditest tradition. You will not be sharing the same bed with your wife to be the day before the wedding, It's tradition."

"Make me."

And with that Bellatrix was running up the stairs in search of her finance. She ran to Hermione's room screaming her name.

"Hermione we can't let Narcissa keep us apar…" Hermione wasn't there, nor was Penelope.

"Hermione." She called, but there was no answer.

Worry filled Bellas heart and she was up and running again.

"Narcissa! Come quick something has happened to Hermione and Penelope, they're not here."

"Bella relax." Narcissa was currently perched on a sofa flipping through a magazine."

"How can you tell me to relax! My fiance and child are gone. What if they were… I don't know eaten by a dragon or something."

"Please Bella, you are being over dramatic."

"How can you be so calm about this!"

Narcissa sighed and put her magazine down. "Bella, they're not missing. Penelope is with Sprinkle and I've sent Hermione away to her bridal shower."

"What! You sent her away. Why would you do that?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't agree to keeping tradition so I've sent her away until the wedding."

"So what, is she in a room somewhere by herself with no one else there to celebrate with her?"

"Of course not, that would be depressing." Narcissa said with an eye roll. "Oh and by the way you're also having a little party tonight too."

Bella was about to protest when Narcissa cut her off.

"Don't worry Bella. It's just going to be you, me and …" She mumbled the last name.

Bellatrix went rigid and stared daggers at her sister. "What was that. Please repeat that last part, I'm not sure I understood what you were saying."

"I uh, invited Andromeda." Narcissa saw her sister starting to walk towards her. Each step she came closer and her pace was faster until she was running at her sister. Narcissa saw this and started to run for her life as her older sister chased after her.

Narcissa burst through the double doors that led to the garden, but Bella was close behind. Bellatrix jumped out and tackled her younger sister to the ground. They scrambled for a few moments, but like always, Bellatrix got the upper hand and pinned her sister to the ground.

"Please Bella. I-I just want us to be happy again. Like when we were children."

"And why did you think I would want to see that- that blood traitor." Bella spat out.

"Well well well. I never thought I'd see the day two Black sisters wrestling in the garden."

A woman with long dark curly hair like Bellatrix's, but lighter was standing in the doorway. She looked at the two women and her full red lips started to curl up into a smile. Her milk chocolate eyes sparkled when glancing upon them.

Narcissa gasped when she saw the woman. "Andy!" She smiled and looked up at her second oldest sister.

"Cissy." Andromeda said with a light laugh in her voice.

Andromeda walked closer to her sisters. "Bella, I see you're still the most dominant one out of al… ahh."

Bellatrix tackled Andromeda to the ground and now had her pinned.

"You left us Andy." Tears were in her eyes and emotion filled her voice, making it hard for her the dark witch to talk.

"I know." Andromeda's eyes started to water.

"Why Andy? Why did you do it, why did you leave?"

"Because, I was in love. Just as you are now with Hermione."

Bellatrix buried her face into her sisters neck and let the tears flow freely.

"Never leave again Andy."

"Shhh. it's okay Bella, I won't." She rubbed her sisters back as they lay in the afternoon sun. Narcissa feeling left out got onto the floor and wrapped her arms around her sisters and there they stayed.

…

Hermione was currently sitting in a very posh tea room with Mrs. Crawford and Violet. Hermione looked around the room when bubble gum pink hair caught her eye. The young woman was looking around the room when her feet stepped on her own cloak and down she went.

Everyone looked at the woman with distaste, but Hermione bolted up from her chair and went to go help the witch up.

The witch was cursing under her breath as she rubbed her sore wrist that broke her fall, she looked up when she saw a hand. She looked up to see Hermione standing there offering her, her hand.

"Are you alright?"

The witch smiled and took the offered hand.

"Yeah, ha. Just a bit sore." The young witch stood up with the help of Hermione.

Hermione took in the woman's appearance, she was wearing a burgundy auror cloak and underneath her cloak she was wearing black trousers and pale blue button up shirt.

"I don't suppose you can help me. I'm here for a bridal shower." The woman asked.

"Well I'm having a bridal shower. I'm Hermione." She stuck out her hand for the other witch to take.

The witch took Hermione's hand, "Well it appears that you are going to be my new aunt. I'm Nymphadora Tonks, but please call me Tonks, my first name is just dreadful." Tonks smiled at Hermione.

Hermione giggled and said, "Well it's very nice to meet you Nymp… I mean Tonks, but how are you my new niece?"

"My mom is Andromeda, the second oldest Black sister, you probably haven't heard of her because she was disowned."

"Well I'm happy to accept you as my new niece." Hermione smiled warmly at her.. "Does this mean your mother and her sisters have made up?"

"I guess, I'm not too sure. I just got an owl from aunt Narcissa telling me to come here for a bridal shower for aunt Bellatrix's new bride." Tonks shrugged.

…

"Alright enough of this crying business" Andy said while sitting up and dapping her eyes.

Her other two sisters followed suit.

"So what should we do first?" Andy asked.

"I know" Narcissa squealed. "Let's have tea in bed!"

Bella and Andromeda shared a look.

"How about we get some strong alcohol from the cellar and get drunk off our asses?" Bella asked while making her way down to the cellar.

Narcissa and Andromeda scrambled to their feet and followed their older sister.

They made it down to the cellar, it was filled from ceiling to floor with bottles of all kinds.

"Grab anything brown." The oldest instructed.

The sisters grabbed bottles after bottles. They finally made their way up stairs to one of the larger guest rooms.

"Let's get this party started." Bella grinned while lifting a bottle of firewhiskey to her lips.

…

A very amused Hermione was currently watching a semi drunk Tonks chugging down her wine while a very disturbed Mr. Crawford watched the same thing.

"Honestly Nymphadora do you have to drink it like that. It is so unlady like." A look of distaste graced the older womans face.

"Hey, don't call me Nymphadora!" She slurred.

Hermione laughed, "I think that's our que to head home."

"Actually Narcissa suggested you stay in a hotel. Something about not being able to keep Bellatrix away." Mrs. Crawford shrugged.

Tonks tried to stand, but almost fell. Hermione caught her, on her way down.

"M'fine." she slurred.

"Let's try to get you to the room before you make a fool of yourself, Nymphadora."

"I said not to call me that."

"And I told you not to chug that whole bottle of wine."

Hermione smiled and shook her head at the two, Mrs, Crawford really would have made a great mother.

"You coming Violet?"

The girl was still sitting at the table looking at her hands. "I-I don't think that would be a good idea."

Hermione's eyebrows raised and her lips frowned, "why not?"

"Your fiance doesn't like me much."

"Oh, it's not that she doesn't like you, she's just… overprotective."

"Still, I don't fancy getting threatened."

Violet looked down as memories of Bellatrix being rude to her played in her mind.

"Well Bella isn't here now so you don't have to worry about her."

Hermione smiled at Violet and held her hand out to take. Violet looked up and returned the smile while taking the offered hand.

…

"Cissy that doesn't look like a good idea." Andromeda's tone was worried as she watched her younger sister mixing all the drinks they got together.

"You're wrong Andy that looks like a good idea, make all of us one Cissy."

The three sisters were already very drunk.

Narcissa handed out the drinks to her two sister. "On the count of three we all have to down it in one go. Ready, one, two, three!"

They tipped their heads back and downed the drinks.

"Ugh Merlin Cissy that is bloody awful." Andromeda coughed out.

"Let's go for a swim!" Narcissa chimed out loudly. She got off the bed and started to run out of the room.

Bellatrix looked at Andromeda and smiled, she grabbed her sisters hands. "Come on Andy let's go."

They raced after the younger sister with speed. They finally caught up with Narcissa who was quickly unbuttoning her dress, soon she was naked and jumped into the large pool that was located in the backyard. Bellatrix and Andromeda followed her lead, soon all three of the Black sisters were in the water.

…

Mrs. Crawford was currently half walking half dragging Nymphadora to their room. When they arrived at the door Mrs. Crawford dropped the drunk witch onto the floor. "Well Hermione this has been fun, but I'm going home now, see you tomorrow." She waved over her shoulder.

"Wait, you're not going to stay?"

"Oh no, I can't I have other engagements I must attend to." The older witch turned on the spot and was gone.

Hermione looked down at Tonks who was still on the floor, "Violent do you mind opening the door I've got to carry this one."

Violet opened the door while Hermione bent down to pick up Tonks

Hermione struggled to carry Tonks over to the bed. "Omph, how much do you weigh." She threw her onto the bed.

"That's not fat, that's all muscle mass baby." Tonks sat up and winked at Hermione who in turn rolled her eyes.

"Wait you were conscious the whole time!" Hermione asked shocked and a little angry.

Tonks grinned and shrugged her shoulders as if to say 'maybe'

"Now that Nell's gone the real party can begin!" The mischievous witch pulled out a big bottle of fire whiskey from her robes and raised it up in the air with a victorious grin plastered onto her face.

…

"Bella please let's go back inside, it's freezing"

"No, Cissy. This was your idea so now we are all going to endure it." Bellatrix laughed and splashed Narcissa with water.

Every time one of them would try to get out Bellatrix would playfully pull them back in.

Finally when Bellatrix couldn't take her younger sister's complaining she allowed them to get out, but not without prolonging her torturous games. Bellatrix grabbed all of their clothes and started running to the house.

"Hey! Bella! Get back here with my dress!" Andromeda Yelled after her sister.

"No, you want them you have to come and get them." She called out behind her.

The sisters were now in a full fledge game of cat and mouse. Bellatrix disappeared into the house and hid from here sisters.

"Lets go to my room Andy, I have some robes you can borrow until we catch Bella." Narcissa led the way to her room. They finally got to the door, Narcissa grabbed the handle and tried to turn the knob.

"Great." The blonde witch mumbled.

"What?"

"She locked the door."

"Do you think she's inside?"

Suddenly a flash of raven swooped by in a flash, catching the sisters eyes.

"Come and get me!"

They chased Bella down the hall. Bella was laughing as she ran, until she got to the end of the hall. She turned around and faced her fuming sisters.

"Give us our dresses Bellatrix."

Bella grinned at her sisters and with a snap of her fingers the dresses disappeared. "Oops."

With angry faces Narcissa and Andromeda started to advance on their older sister, "Big mistake Bella."

"Do your worst." She said with a grin.

…

 **Thanks so much for reading. If you liked this chapter tell me about it in the reviews.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's Note: Here it is what you all have been waiting for the** _ **honeymoon**_ **chapter. I hope you like it and if you do tell me about it in the reviews.**

…

It was the day of the wedding and Hermione woke up in the hotel room she stayed in last night. Memories of her bridal shower were coming to her mind, she remembered downing a full glass of firewhiskey and Tonks knocking over a whole table, she remembered Violet getting very drunk off of one glass of champagne and getting too friendly with Tonks, she tried to kiss her, that's why Tonks knocked over the table. Hermione laughed at the memories, she tried to sit up, but realized she couldn't. Tonks and Violet were curled up on her chest, she had one on each side. Tonks had her arm draped across Hermione's stomach and violet had her legs entwined with Hermione's.

She grabbed Tonks arm and tried to move her arm, but it only caused the young auror to tighten her grip and bury her face in Hermione's neck. She tried Violet next, but the girl slept like a log thanks to the alcohol she drank last night.

…

Bellatrix woke in a similar position as her fiance. Her sisters were piled on top of her and refused to get off. "Andy please get your face off of my boobs." She shook her younger sister. Andromeda pressed a finger to Bella's lips. "Shhh, no talking." Andromeda said while hugging closer to her older sister and burying her face deeper into the comfort of her sisters breasts.

Narcissa was at her other side, her face was on Bella's shoulder and had an arm wrapped around Bella's body like a snake.

Bella tried to remove her sister from her torso, "Cissy, let go. You're going to crush my ribs."

"Good, serves you right for stealing our dresses, now shush my head is pounding." Narcissa tightened her hold on her older sister. All the sister had awful hangovers. "Will you two please get up, it's my wedding day and I need to get ready for it, so would you please at least allow me to get off the bed?"

"Mmm, Bella get married tomorrow, I don't want to get up now." Narcissa whined to her older sister.

Bellatrix reached for her wand on the bedside table. "Fine if you don't want to get up, I'll make you get up." Bellatrix flicked her wrist and two buckets of ice water poured down on them. Narcissa and Andromeda both screamed and bolted right out of bed.

"Oh good you're up." Bellatrix laughed at her sisters who were currently shooting daggers at their giggling older sister.

"Bella you're going to pay for that!" Andromeda shouted at Bella. Once again they started up a new game of cat and mouse.

…

Hermione finally managed to roll the two girls off of her. She went into the bathroom and took a quick shower, when she got out she saw Tonks found a new cuddle buddy, poor Violet was having the life squeezed out of her. She went over to the pair on the bed and tried to wake them, Violet was the only one to wake, but she was still a little dizzy.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" Violet didn't remember last night.

"Hold on I'll get you a hangover potion." Hermione rung the bell to call for a house elf. A small shoot opened up and a house elf came and floated down to greet Hermione, "What will Miss need?"

"I will need two hangover potions please." Tonks leaned over the bed and threw up all over the floor. "Actually make that three please." Hermione smiled down at the elf.

"Yes Miss." The elf snapped his fingers and three potions appeared, he handed them to Hermione and with another snap, the throw up on the floor vanished. Hermione went over to the bed and helped Violet sit up. "Here drink this, it'll make you feel better."

Violet tipped the bottle back and grimaced at the taste of the potion. "Thanks Hermione." Violet smiled, but the smile vanished when she started to remember last night, she looked at Tonks and turned bright red, she remembered the kiss… well almost kiss. Then she noticed her lack of clothing and Tonks lack of clothing. "Hermione." Violet turned to Hermione a little frightened. "Did Tonks and I…"

Hermione made a face at the gross tasting potion, "What, oh no. Don't worry, we all just got drunk and played some strip truth or dare." Hermione winked at Violet.

Violet's jaw dropped when she heard this, but Hermione just started to laugh. "I'm kidding, we did get drunk though, we were too drunk to get into our pajamas so we just undressed a little."

Tonks groaned in the background gaining Hermione's attention. She went over to the auror and held her up so she could drink her potion. Tonks tried to push the potion away, but failed. "Hey!" Tonks cried at Hermione, but Hermione got the potion down her throat. Tonks memory came back to her and she remembered the almost kiss Violet was trying to give her. Tonks grinned at the still blushing Violet who refused to look at either witch.

"We should probably get dressed, we have a lot of work to do before tonight." Hermione said as she grabbed some clothes from her suitcase and went into the bathroom to change. Once she got out Tonks was next to shower, she jokingly asked if Violet wanted to join her, but the witch just turned bright red and declined.

Once all the witches were up and ready there was a knocking at the door. Hermione went to go open it. Standing there was Mrs. Crawford. "Oh good I see you've all gotten ready, I was afraid I was going to have to drag you all out of bed."

"Yeah we're all ready."

"Good. Narcissa gave me a list of things we have to do today in preparation for tonight."

"What's first?"

"The spa and then the salon so they can do your hair and makeup, then a light lunch…" The older woman read the list aloud.

Tonks went over to Hermione and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, "Bye Hermione, I'll see you tonight then."

"Ahem, Where do you think you're going Nymphadora?" Mrs. Crawford caught her by the arm.

"Home?" She wreched her arm away, but the woman had too much of a grip on her.

"I don't think so, all of you are going to the spa." Violet nodded her head while Tonks pouted and crossed her arms like a child. "Now come on, grab onto me." In a flash they were gone.

…

"Let me up!" Bellatrix yelled while struggling.

"No I'm actually quite comfortable here, wouldn't you say Cissy?" Andromeda turned to her younger sister.

"Hmm? Oh yes Andy, quiet comfortable." Narcissa and Andromeda were currently sitting on top of their older sister.

Bella was not happy about this. She tried to push her sisters off of her, but it didn't work. It wasn't until Sprinkle brought Penelope out for her breakfast did the two sisters get up to greet the little baby.

"Oh Bella, she looks just like you." Andromeda cooed to the baby in her arms.

Penelope looked up at Andromeda in confusion, "Mama." Penelope said to Andromeda.

"Oh no sweetie, your mother is over there on the floor being silly." She pointed for the baby to see. "I'm your aunty Andy."

"A little help." Bellatrix called from her spot on the floor, but none of the sister payed her any attention, Bella stood up and grumbled. "Thanks." She said sarcastically.

Just then a house elf walked in. "Misters Malfoy, the beatishions are here." Just then a group of witches came in with all of their tools to get Bellatrix ready for her wedding.

"Oh good, now we can start." Narcissa said leading the women into the grand bathroom.

"Bella hold still, I promise you'll thank me later." Narcissa said while holding one of Bellatrix's legs.

"Looks like the carpet matches the drapes." Andromeda laughed while holding the other one.

Bellatrix was currently laying down with her legs spread open while one of the witches was pouring hot wax onto her bikini line. "This might sting a little." The witch said to Bellatrix. "One, two, three." The witch tore off the wax along with Bellatrix's pubic hair.

"Ahhhh, you bitch!" Bellatrix yelled at the woman.

"Good thing were holding her legs." Narcissa said to Andromeda who laughed and nodded back.

After a few more painful pulls, Bellatrix was hair free.

"Time for your legs." The witch said. Bellatrix tried to get up and run, but her sisters pushed her back down.

…

Hermione was in the spa lying down on a table while a witch poured a light pink potion on her bikini area and poof her pubic hair was gone. "All done." The witch told her.

"Really, I didn't feel a thing." Hermione said while inspecting her now bald vagina.

…

Hours later Bellatrix was getting dressed with the help of her sisters. Bella's dress was a midnight blue wedding dress that was corseted and long sleeved, the dress came out into a fuller shape at the hips. Her hair was down and her usually messy curls were slicked into perfect curls, her makeup was flawless, with her deep red full lips and smokey dark eyeshadow to compliment her dress and her pale skin was beautiful contrast to her dress as well.

"You look gorgeous Bella." Andromeda said with a smile.

Bellatrix returned the smile, "Thank you Andy."

"Are you ready Bella?" Narcissa asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." The three sisters made their way down to the ballroom where the actual wedding would take place.

They got to the altar and met with the wizard who was going to officiate the wedding. Suddenly music started to play and out came Hermione's bridesmaids. Tonks came out first in a pale blue almost gray dress, her hair was a light dusty shade of pink which meant she was embarrassed, Tonks wasn't used to looking so pretty. The roses she carried matched her flaming red cheeks. Next was Violet who wore the same dress and roses as Tonks. Her cheeks were also slightly tinted due to the burning gaze she got from Bellatrix. Next to walk in was draco dressed in a black velvet suit. In one hand he was holding the rings and in his arm resting on his hip was Penelope who wore a white flowy dress and flower crown she carried a small basket of flowers.

Hermione finally came out, on the arm of Mrs. Crawford. Hermione's dress was all white with a sweetheart neckline and had long lace sleeves.

Bellatrix and Hermione locked eyes, big smiles graced both of their features.

"Who here gives this bride?" The wizard gestured towards Bellatrix.

"We do." Narcissa and Andromeda said at the same time.

"And who here gives this bride."

"I do." Mrs. Crawford said. She gave Hermione's hand a squeeze and whispered, "Good luck."

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join…" The old wizard began.

Neither Bellatrix or Hermione heard a word the wizard said, they just held each other's hand while gazing lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Do you Bellatrix Black take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do." Bella's heart swelled with love.

"And do you Hermione Granger take this woman to be your wife?"

"Yes, I do."

"I now pronounce you wife and wife. Mrs. Black you may kiss your bride."

Bellatrix kissed her wife with passion.

…

The newly married couple were sharing their first dance, Hermione's head was Bella's shoulder and they held each other close as the slow music matched their movements. Suddenly one of the guests let out a terrified scream. The music stopped and everyone turned to see who screamed.

"Penelope is gone!" It was Narcissa who screamed.

Bellatrix pulled away from Hermione and ran to her sister. "Cissy what do you mean she's gone?"

Narcissa held up a note and a black feather and gave both to Bellatrix. The note read: _I have what is your's, but you must give me what I want. If you fail in giving me what I want I shall kill what is your.-_ _RL_

"That bastard! He was the one who took Penelope, I'm going after her." Bella said while summoning her cloak. "I'm going with you." It was Hermione who spoke up.

"No you can't, it's too dangerous, I don't want you to get hurt." Bellatrix placed her hands on her wife's face.  
"She's my child too Bella, I will not allow you to go without me." Hermione grabbed her cloak and started walking towards the door with Bellatrix in tow. They found a trail of the same black feathers and followed it. They found the vile man carrying their precious Penelope.

"Let her go Rodolphus or I will kill you." Bellatrix growled at the man.

"My, my Bella, is that anyway to speak to your husband?"

"Ex-husband, I divorced you long ago." Bellatrix was getting angrier by the minute, she wanted to kill the man for what he has done.

"Mummy." Penelope said and reached for her mothers, she was crying.

"Please, just give us back our daughter." Hermione begged, her heart ached and her stomach was filled with fear.

"I'll give her back as soon as Bellatrix over here has my child, then we'll call it even."

"Never gonna happen." Bellatrix growled out.

"Then I shall tear your family apart." Rodolphus pulled out his wand and casted Fiendfyre, a giant bird of fire flew around Bellatrix and Hermione creating a ring of fire blocking them from Rodolphus. Rodolphus started to run upwards. Bellatrix tried to follow, but a wall of fire blocked her from catching up with the deranged man. Penelope screamed and cried.

"Penelope!" Hermione screamed out for her daughter. She took out her wand and tried to tame the flames, a flame flicked out at her, Hermione fell to the floor and put her arm up to block the fire from burning her face, the flame licked her arm and scorched her skin. Bellatrix ran to her fallen wife.

"Are you alright?" Bellatrix asked concerned while looking at the burn on her wife's arm.

"I'm fine, we need to get to Penelope!" Hermione got up and pointed her wand at the flames "Aguamenti!" A flood of water came shooting out of Hermione's wand, it was enough to created a temporary opening in the ring of fire. Bellatrix and Hermione ran out of the fire and ran in the direction Rodolphus ran in.

The bird of fire flew over them spitting fire down at the trees around them. "Bella watch out." Hermione tackled Bellatrix to the ground, right before a burning branch fell on her. Hermione helped Bellatrix up and they kept running. "Where did he go?"

"I think he headed up towards the cliff." Bellatrix yelled over the noise of the fire. They ran up the hill leading to the cliff, the cries of Penelope were heard by them. "Were coming Penelope!" Wind was blowing hot ambers onto them and smoke filled their lungs and blocked their vision. "I think I see him!" Hermione called and followed the figure.

They finally got out of the smoke and saw Rodolphus standing at the top of the cliff with Penelope.

"Don't come any closer or I will drop her over the edge." Her threatened. Below the cliff was a raging ocean with waves crashing down on sharp rocks pointing upwards to the starry night. "Drop your wands or else."

Bellatrix dropped her wand and so did Hermione. They starred with complete hate at the man, Bella's blood boiled with anger and hate while Hermione's eyes pricked with angry tears. "Just let Penelope go and we can negotiate." Bella said taking a step forward.

"No! Stay where you are Bellatrix." He said and held Penelope over the edge. "Or else."  
Bellatrix stopped. "Don't. Put her down or else I will torture you until your very last breath."

"Haha." Rodolphus chuckled, "You're in no position to be making demands Bellatrix." He was standing close to the edge with Penelope still in his arms. The floor beneath him started to crumble "Whoa!" He was falling over the edge. He threw Penelope and Bellatrix performed wandless magic and levitated Penelope away from the edge. Hermione ran to the crying baby and scooped her into her arms.

"Shhh, it's okay baby, mummy's here." Hermione tried to calm her screaming baby, she wiped away her tears and gave her kisses. Penelope burrowed into her mother's neck and held on tight.

Bellatrix went close to the cliff and looked over the side to see where Rodolphus had gone. She didn't see him at the bottom, suddenly a giant raven flew into the sky and morphed into the vile man. He landed heavily making the ground shake. Bellatrix and Hermione both pointed their wands at the man.

He chuckled darkly. "You think you can get me that easily, you fools!" The man gave a squak into the air and morphed back into a raven, he flew high into the air. Bellatrix amined her wand at him and shot him down, his bird form morphed back into human, he was falling, falling, falling into the dangerous waters below.

Bellatrix watched for a while to make sure he was gone for good. Bellatrix went over to her wife and daughter. "Is she okay?" Bella's voice full of concern.

"I think she'll be alright, just a little scared."

Bellatrix put her arm around Hermione's shoulders. "Let's go home." She apparated them home and found everyone waiting axietly for their return. Narcissa and Andromeda ran to them as soon as they heard the pop of arrival.

"Are you okay, how is Penelope!?"

"We're fine Andy, she's shaken a little." Bella said to her sister.

"Oh my! Hermione what has happened to your arm!" Hermione's arm was bleeding and stung from the fire. "Here let me have a look." Narcissa led her to sit down and Bellatrix grabbed Penelope from her.

Narcissa inspected her arm, "Well the good news is I can heal it, but the bad news is it might scar for a while, but it'll eventually fade." Narcissa took out her wand and started to mend the burn. Narcissa conjured a healing potion and smeared some on the scarred skin.

Bellatrix was inspecting Penelope to make sure she wasn't hurt, she found a bruise on the girl's arm.

Penelope held up her arm and pouted at her mother, "Mummy, hurt." Bella smiled at her daughter and gave her bruise a kiss, the bruise soon vanished thanks to her mother's love.

"I think you should get some rest, you lost a lot of blood." Narcissa told Hermione. Hermione nodded and stood with the help of Narcissa.

Bellatrix went to her wife's side and put her arm around her waist to assist her to their room. Bellatrix laid her wife down in their bed and took Penelope to the bathroom to give her a bath. Bella washed her and dressed her for bed.

The older woman went over to Hermione and shook her awake, "Let's go take a bath."

Hermione nodded sleeply and allowed Bella to lead her to the bathroom. Bella slowly removed her wife's ruined wedding dress, letting it slip off her slim frame and onto the floor. She sat Hermione on the edge of the bath while she took off her own dress. Underneath the dark witch was wearing expensive lingerie.

Bellatrix grinned at her sleepy wife when she saw the way she stared at her body, "Guess we won't get to make love on our wedding night." Bella said sadly, but still had a smile on her face. Hermione gave an apologetic smile to her wife. "I'm sorry Bella, I just…"

"It's okay, I've waited this long, plus I think it's best if we just rested for now." Bellatrix gave her a sweet kiss. Bellatrix took off the rest of her clothes and eased Hermione into the bath and went in after her. They laid in the bath together with Hermione in between Bellatrix's legs leaning back on her wife.

After their bath they crawled into bed together. Penelope started to cry, from a nightmare no doubt, Bellatrix got up from bed and picked up her crying baby, "Shh shh, it's okay baby, mummy's here. Don't cry" Bellatrix was rocking her daughter in her arms. "Do you want to sleep in the bed with your mummy's?"

Penelope sniffled and nodded her head. "Alright, let's go to sleep then."

Bellatrix place Penelope on the bed and laid next to her, Penelope lied in the middle between her two mothers and went to sleep.

…

Three days later found Hermione and Bellatrix sitting in their room with Penelope.

"Bella, I don't think we should go on our honeymoon."

"Why not?" Bella got up from her chair and sat next to her wife on the bed.

"I don't want to leave Penelope here, I-I feel guilty about leaving her here while we're off somewhere having a good time." Hermione was holding Penelope and petting her silky curls.

Bella put her arm around her wife's shoulders, "She'll be fine, we'll have plenty of chances to take her on holiday's, but I don't fancy her hearing her parents making love." Bella chuckled while Hermione smiled, but her cheek tinted pink.

"You're right." Hermione said and kissed the woman she loved. "Better start packing then." She stood and place Penelope on her hip.

"I don't think you'll be needing any clothes on this trip." Bellatrix purred into her ear.

…

"Goodbye Penelope, you be good for your aunties okay." Hermione said to her little girl and gave her a long hug and a tender kiss.

"If anything happens just send us an owl or floo message." Bellatrix was talking to her sisters.

"Bella we'll be fine, have fun and enjoy your time with you new wife." Narcissa said to her sister while grinning.

Hermione handed Penelope to Andromeda and gave her sister's in law kisses goodbye. Bella said her goodbyes to Penelope and her sisters.

"Ready love?" Bellatrix asked Hermione while putting her arm around her waist. Hermione nodded yes, they picked up their luggage and disappeared with a pop.

They landed in a beautiful house. Hermione gasped when she saw how nice the house was. "Wow Bella, this place is gorgeous." She looked around with amazement. Bellatrix smiled at her young wife's reaction. "I'm glad you like it, this part of your wedding gift."

"What?" Hermione looked shocked.

"This used to be my family's vacation home and now I want to share it with my new family." She wrapped her arms around Hermione and drew her into a kiss. Hermione smiled against full lips and whispered. "I love it."

"Come I must show you the view." Bellatrix grabbed Hermione's hand and led her to the back door. Hermione gasped when she saw the view, they had a clear view of the beach which was right in their backyard. "Bella it's breathtaking!"

Bellatrix smiled at her young wife's excitement, "I'm glad you like it, it's a private beach, so no prying eyes can see us while we're out _enjoying_ it." Bellatrix wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist and hugged her close. "But I didn't bring a swimsuit." Hermione turned in her arms. "Don't worry about it pet, like I said no one can see us." Bellatrix gave a devilish grin that promised mischief making Hermione blush. "But if you don't feel comfortable I packed one." Hermione gave a thankful smile to her wife. "Thank you Bella."

Bellatrix pressed a kiss to Hermione's neck and husked, "You can really thank me later." Her words caused a shiver of pleasure to run through Hermione's body. "Can't wait." Was the breathless reply. Hermione leaned up to try and give Bellatrix a kiss, but the dark witch moved out of the way. "Come, let's go change and enjoy the water and watch the sunset." Bellatrix led Hermione up to the master bedroom where their suitcases were. Bellatrix reached into Hermione's suitcase and handed her a red bikini. Bellatrix grabbed her's and headed towards the bathroom, Hermione raised her eyebrow in confusion. "Why are you changing in there."

Bellatrix smirked at her, "Because I want to save everything until tonight." She winked at her. Hermione got the message and smiled.

Moments later Bellatrix emerged from the bathroom wearing a black string bikini, making Hermione's jaw hit the floor. Bellatrix smirked at her. "Close your mouth pet, you'll catch flies." Bellatrix teased. Hermione shook her head. Hermione was already dressed in her red bikini.

They walked down to the beach. Bellatrix laid down on one of the beach chairs under an umbrella. "Aren't you going to go into the water?" Hermione asked while laying her towel on the beach chair.

"Maybe later." Bellatrix reclined back into her chair and enjoyed the warmth of the day. Hermione shrugged and walked towards the crashing waves, the sand was white and warm beneath her feet. The water was warm and blue, she walked all the way in and played in the waves.

Bellatrix watched her dive into the waves and disappears, only to come up again. She smiled as her wife played in the water, in this moment Hermione really looked her age, young and full of life. Bella's smile wavered as she thought of how big of an age gap there was between her and her young wife. Bellatrix didn't look like her age though, she looked 26 easily, but she felt like a teenager.

Hermione came running up to Bellatrix, but Bella didn't notice her, she was too deep in thought. "Bella look." Hermione held a big conch shell in her hands, it was a beautiful iridescent pink. She held it out like a child showing her mother something she had found. Bellatrix looked at the shell and smiled at Hermione, "It's beautiful."

Hermione sat at the edge of the Bella's beach chair. "Bella come into the water with me." She placed her wet hand on Bellatrix's pale thigh. "Pleaseeee." She pouted.

Bellatrix laughed at her childish behavior. "But I so enjoy watching you play in the water."

"Ok" Hermione said feeling a little down. Bellatrix smiled and lifted Hermione's chin and faked sighed in exasperation, "Alright, fine I'll go in with you."

Hermione smiled and pressed her lips to Bella's in a quick kiss, she pulled away and Bellatrix growled in annoyance. "You'll have to chase me if you want anymore." Hermione got up laughing and ran towards the water. "This is not a game you want to play pet!" Bellatrix called after her, she got up and ran after her laughing lover. Hermione ran into the water with Bellatrix hot on her heels. Bellatrix grabbed Hermione around the waist and plundged them both into the water. Bellatrix allowed Hermione up for air and let her gulp down as much air as she could before Bellatrix gave her a deep kiss. Hermione moaned at the feel of her lovers tongue in her mouth massaging her tongue, Bella's hands reached down and grasped Hermione's ass in her hands and massaged that too, Hermione wrapped her arms around Bella's neck and pressed her body against Bella's. The fact that both their bodys were wet made her more sensitive and more stimulated.

Bellatrix broke the kiss. Hermione's lips were swollen from the kiss and whimpered when Bellatrix pulled away from the kiss. Bellatrix smiled at her lover, she pressed her forehead against Hermione's. Their breath mingling as they held each other close. Bellatrix grabbed Hermione by the hand and led her over to the beach chairs. "Let's watch the sunset together." Bellatrix said as she sat down in her chair and pulled Hermione into her lap. They stayed like that and watched the sun go down. Hermione laid her head in the crook of her lovers neck.

"I love you Bella." Hermione said while placing a kiss to her lovers jaw.

Bella smiled and held her closer. "I love you too Hermione."

…

After the sun went down and they had their dinner Bellatrix and Hermione were taking a romantic bath together. Hermione was washing her lovers back with a washcloth in slow sensual circles. Bellatrix moaned at the sensation, she could hardly restrain herself from taking her right then and there. Hermione smirked, she knew Bella was getting very aroused and truth be told so was she.

Hermione rinsed her lovers back and moved to get out of the bath with Bellatrix following her lead. Hermione grabbed her towel and dried her body as Bellatrix watched and did the same. Bellatrix grabbed the towel from Hermione and tossed it.

She pulled Hermione flushed against her, "Lets go to bed." She whispered in her ear. Bellatrix carried Hermione bridal style over to their bed, she placed her gently on the bed and went in on the other side. Bellatrix kissed Hermione and placed a hand on her stomach drawing a pattern on the smooth skin beneath her finger tips. Bellatrix pulled away and looked Hermione deep into the eyes.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Hermione smiled at her wife's concern and pulled her into a kiss, "Yes, I want this more than anything." She breathed against her lovers lips.

Bella continued to kiss her, her lips traveled to her jaw and licked a path up to her ear where she took it between her teeth and lightly nipped. All the while her hand was rubbing Hermione's sides. Hermione let out a low moan when she felt a pair of lips sucking at her neck.

She felt herself growing wet as the dark witch's lips roamed her body. Bella got to a stiff pink nipple and sucked it into her mouth. Hermione arched her back and tangled her hands into soft black curly hair and pulled Bella closer to her. Bella's hand kneaded her other breast and rolled the soft nipple in between her fingers. Bellatrix climbed on top of her young wife and continued to worship her breasts with her tongue.

"Mmmm, Bella." Hermione moaned as she opened her legs for Bella to settle between them. Bellatrix felt the girl's wetness on her lower abdomen as she moved her body against Hermione's. Bellatrix placed open mouth kisses all over Hermione's torso, giving open mouth kisses and love bites. She finally made it to the girl's dripping center. She looked at it hungirly and licked her lips, ready to ravish it and plunge her tongue right in. Bellatrix kissed her nether lips and tasted the sweet nectar on her lips. Bellatrix kissed her creamy inner thighs and bit them softly, making the girl's legs shake. Bellatrix touched Hermione everywhere except where she knew where she wanted to be touched.

Hermione quivered with anticipation. "Bella please, I need you." Hermione begged.

Bellatrix chuckled at her neediness and decided to give in. She separated the girl's folds with her tongue. Hermione's hips bucked at the unfamiliar feeling. Bellatrix swirled her tongue around her clit and sucking it into her hot mouth.

Hermione buried her hands in Bella's hair pulling her hard against her weeping pussy. "Oh God Bella! It feels so good!" She called.

Bellatrix started to insert a finger into Hermione's quivering quim causing Hermione's hips rolled at the insertion. Her legs spread wider giving her lover more access. Bella slipped in a second finger into her she started to thrust a little faster and felt her walls squeeze her fingers.

"Yes! Yes! Don't stop!" Hermione felt a build up deep in her core.

Bellatrix loved how her young lover tasted and how her hips bucked wildly when she was in deep pleasure and the way she tasted. Oh how Bella loved this girl.

The fire was growing within her, her eyes rolled in the back of her head, her eyes scrunched closed. "B-Bella I'm cu...cuming!" Bella hit that special spot deep in the girl's core and she screamed "BELLA!" Her back arched high off the bed and spasmed in pleasure

Bella's mouth got flooded with the girl's sweet juices, she lapped up all of her lovers nectar. Hermione collapsed on the bed breathing hard. Bella kissed up the girl's glowing body.

"My, my pet. Who knew you'd be so… vocal." Bellatrix smirked at the red faced girl. Hermione's body was flushed with arousal and slicked with sweat and still humming from the intense pleasure she just received.

Hermione recovered from her orgasm and climbed on top of Bella and gave a devilish grin. "My turn." She said low and seductive.

Bellatrix groaned at this.

…

After their long and pleasurable honeymoon Hermione was happy to be home with her little girl. Little Penelope saw her mother's walking up the walkway to the house and ran out to her mothers on wobbly little legs.

"Oh my god Bella looks she's walking" Hermione ran the rest of the way to her daughter and scooped her up into her arms and Bella was right beside her. They showered their daughter with kisses as she giggled and basked in her mother's love.

Hermione smiled at her little family and was happy with what life gave her.

 **Author's Note: Well this was the last chapter I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for all the reviews and to the people who stuck with this story till the end. I'm also coming out soon with a new fic called** _ **The Winner Takes It All**_ **it's a fic between Nymphadora Tonks and Bellatrix Lestrange, it's very tragic, so check it out.**


End file.
